


Conflicts Occur (Human Steven x Human Spinel Gang AU)

by Gamergirlmoira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Violence, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirlmoira/pseuds/Gamergirlmoira
Summary: (feedback is greatly appreciated. credit goes to Rebecca Sugar for Steven Universe)Out of all the things to happen, being kidnapped was the last thing that he expected to happen. Steven didn't know how it happened but now here he was, in a locked bedroom, with no way out. Steven knew that the city was torn between two sides, Crystal Gems versus the Diamonds. So since he thought he lived and worked on neutral territory, he never thought he'd be taken from his friends and family, and now be in the possession of the Diamonds.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 80
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness was the first thing that Steven noticed when he opened his eyes. Was he blind? No, he realized that he had a blindfold on. The twenty one year old was confused and he began to panic, he tried to move his arms but quickly found them bound from behind. How did this happen?!?! Steven asked himself, trying to think back to earlier that day, or was it night? He didn't really know. Steven remembered that Peridot brought him his glass of water to his dressing room after he performed on the piano while singing. He remembered that he felt like he was being watched, and not in the way where some people would look at him from time to time, but where someone was watching him the whole time. He remembered how the water tasted a bit weird, but shrugged it off and drank the whole glass. Steven then remembered feeling sleepy and decided to take a nap on his makeup table. Now he was here, wherever this place was, did one of the gangs kidnap him? What for? Sure he worked in a club that was frequented by both gangs, but it was on neutral territory, owned by his friend Sour Cream, so why was he here? Steven tried hard to not cry, worrying if his friends or dad were ok, worrying if he was going to be killed or not. Soon he heard what sounded like footsteps, followed by the sound of a door opening. "Tch" a female voice was what Steven heard next, right now he was scared out of his mind. Steven heard the footsteps walk behind wherever he was sitting, he felt like that he was being observed. Soon the blindfold was removed from his eyes, the blinding light stinging his eyes which made him flinch. "Hmm...." Steven heard, knowing that the female voice was coming from his left. Steven was to scared to look at whoever was observing him, he kept his eyes closed shut out of fear and looked to his right. "Are you Steven Universe?" The female asked, Steven could feel her hot breath on his cheek, but didn't answer out of fear. "Hey! Are you Steven Universe?" The female's voice asked again, louder this time as Steven felt fingers snake under his chin. "Y-Yes...." Steven squeaked, still not looking at the female. He swore he heard the girl smile before his face was forcefully jerked to the other side, so his brown eyes met the woman that was holding his face. "Perfect~" the female smirked, which made the color drain from Stevens face. 

Steven gulped as he got a good look at the girl that was smirking mere centimeters from his face. Two wild ponytails that were dyed fuchsia, a fang looking smirk that could make men turn to putty, pink contact lenses that hid her real eye color, heavy mascara and eyeliner that made her seem more intimidating along with eye shadow, and multiple piercings on both of her ears. "Wh-Who are you?..." Steven stammered, wanting to know why he was here. "Who am I? It doesn't matter" she simply stated, her smirk disappearing, making her look more serious. Soon her fingers left his chin and went to dig out a box of cigarettes with a lighter from her pocket. Steven was able to get a good look at what the female was wearing, which was basically an extremely short black tube top which made it seem like a bra with an upside down pink heart split in half in the front, cargo shorts which barely hung onto the girls waist, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. "I-I'm asking because you asked me who I was so....." Steven's words trailed off as he watched the girl light her cigarette that was now in her mouth. The pink haired female gave a giggle, the sort of giggle that would make others stop in their tracks and beg for mercy. "I said it doesn't matter, you're a persistent pretty boy aren't ya?~" the female stated, smirking yet again. Pretty boy? Steven asked himself before getting a good look at the room he was in. It was small, but had a big enough bed, a dresser, a second door that he assumed lead to another room, and a small flat screen TV attached to the wall. "I know who you are" the female stated, puffing out a small cloud of smoke. "Y-You do?..." Steven asked, trying to get the words out. "Steven Universe, twenty one year old, son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, the same Rose Quartz that killed Pink Diamond about twenty five years ago. You work as a singer/performer in a club that's owned by Sour Cream which is on neutral territory. Members of both gangs frequent there, drinking and smoking and sometimes gambling away as they listen to your pretty singing voice. Not only that, but you have connections to people from the Crystal Gems, and some of those people helped your dad raise you into who you are now" the female spoke, bending over a little bit to look at Steven closer. Steven sighed and looked down at his lap, sure he knew a bit about his mother's past but that was about it, his father explained how Rose Quartz died during childbirth, so Steven never really met his mother. "My mother is dead, but I have no idea who you're talking about, I don't know who's connected to the Crystal Gems gang or anything like that...." Steven explained softly, not looking up at the female. "Alright then, who do you know?" She asked, squatting down a bit so they both could be at eye level. "Wh-What happens if I don't tell you?...." Steven asked, looking into the pink colored eyes of the female. She smirked "let's just say that anyone you love could be subjected to "horrible" experiences~" the female simply stated. Steven gulped a bit and sighed in defeat "uh....Connie is my best friend, Pearl and Garnet are bartenders where I sing, Amethyst is the chef, Jasper is the bouncer, Lapis and Peridot are waitresses there. Th-That's all I know..." Steven explained, feeling like he was betraying everyone. Most of those names sound familiar.... The female thought, smirking more as she stood up fully and headed to the door. "W-Wait, where are you going?..." Steven asked, struggling a little against the rope that bounded him to the chair. "Doesn't matter..." The girl responded softly, her hand resting on the doorknob. "I-I need to pee...." Steven admitted, blushing in embarrassment. It was true, he was about to piss himself from fear and terror. The girl glanced back at him in annoyance, before sighing and going back to the chair he was sitting in. "Fine, the bathroom is the other door. It's a standard bathroom except there's no lock on the door" she stated simply "you can't leave this room however" she finished before producing a very sharp knife from one of her boots, grabbing one of the ropes that were wrapped around his chest, and cutting the rope in one swift motion. The end of the blade almost piercing through his light blue shirt that had a large yellow star in the front. The pink haired girl let out another puff of smoke before walking back to the door that lead out of the room. "W-Wait, I still don't know your name..." Steven stated, feeling the rope fall off his body as he stayed seated in the chair, unsure of whether to get up yet. The female gave a small chuckle before glancing back at the fear stricken male. "Persistent aren't ya? It doesn't matter whether you know my name or not" she shrugged "it's Spinel" the girl finished her statement before quickly opening the door and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind her quickly. The click of the lock was audible, indicating that he was now locked inside the bedroom. Steven slowly stood up from the chair he was previously tied to, and wobbled his way to the bathroom, his legs shaking from everything that just happened, knees knocking together as he entered the bathroom.


	2. Chp 2 (the discovery)

Steven? What's taking you so long? Are you ready to go home?" Connie asked, knocking on the dressing room door. She and Steven were supposed to leave about twenty minutes ago, and she knew that sometimes he ran late, but he was taking longer than usual. Connie frowned when she didn't hear an answer, and went to try the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. She opened the door to find the dressing room a little messy, which wasn't unusual, but what was unusual was that the chair was tipped backwards. Connie started to feel a bit suspicious, she picked up the chair and studied the room a bit. She soon noticed one of Stevens flip flops under the makeup table, only one however, but it was enough for Connie to confirm that something had happened here. She continued to hold onto the flip flop as she rushed to find someone to tell, in which she accidentally bumped into Peridot. "Gah! Watch it you clod! What are you running for?!" Peridot asked in frustration, smoothing out her outfit. "Where's Garnet, or Amethyst?" Connie asked quickly, standing up while still clutching the flip flop. "They already left, Pearl is still here if you need something" Peridot huffed before leading Connie to the tall female that was cleaning up some shot glasses. "Hm? I thought you already left Peridot" Pearl noticed, then she glanced over to Connie and looked the female up and down for a little bit. "Girlie here wanted to see you for whatever reason" Peridot answered, jerking her thumb at Connie before walking away. Pearl watched Peridot walk away before leaning over the bar's counter to Connie, "did something come up?" she asked. Connie nodded and pulled out the flip flop, she then handed it to the confused Pearl. "I don't..... understand?" Pearl raised an eyebrow when she was handed the sandal. "I only found that in his dressing room, he was supposed to leave with me about a half hour ago but his dressing room was empty, his chair tipped over, and his flip flop was under the makeup table. I think something terrible has happened...." Connie explained as she whispered softly. Pearl furrowed her eyebrows while looking at the flip flop, and sighed before looking back up at Connie "I'll contact the others, for now go home and I'll let you know where we're meeting" Pearl explained before rushing out of the club.

  
After Spinel left the room, she sighed after locking the door. She wasn't used to kidnapping people. Kill a guy? Not exactly a problem. Raid a drug meeting? No worries. Ambushing rival gang members? She does that everyday. Spinel walked down the corridor of the building, and soon stopped in front of a door, she opened the door to reveal several monitors with a smaller female sitting at the keyboard. "Did ya get the camera going Aquamarine?" Spinel asked, approaching the seat from behind. "Yea yea, don't yur panties in a twist" the female sitting in the seat spoke, her British accent clear as her seat spun around. Aquamarine had dyed blue which was kept in a type preppy school girl haircut "actually, I don't know if ya were panties or not, but then again it's none of my business~" Aquamarine smirked, tapping her pencil against the palm of her hand. "Yea yea, did you make sure the audio works this time?" Spinel rolled her eyes before looking at the monitors. "Aw that hurts my wittle feelings, look I'm crying" Aquamarine whimpered, her finger following the oddly shaped tear birthmark that was on her cheek, indicating that she was being sarcastic. "Whatever, show me that its working" Spinel huffed in annoyance. Aquamarine pressed a couple buttons on the keyboard and a monitor cut to the room Steven was in, only the bedroom shown since the camera was only in the bedroom area. The faint sound of someone vomiting could be heard, making Spinel wince from being a bit grossed out. "Not surprised he's vomiting, the fear of being kidnapped from loved ones must've scared him shitless" Aquamarine shrugged before getting up from the seat "have at it, I need a break from these screens" she waved at the monitors before walking out of the room. Spinel scoffed as she sat on the swivel chair, watching the short female leave before turning her attention to the majority of screens, specifically looking at the screen that showed where Steven would be for an undetermined time. Soon she could see that Steven left the bathroom, looking pale and weak from throwing up. Spinel saw Steven wobble to the bed and collapse onto it, she then heard him start to cry. Hm, never heard a man cry like this before.... Spinel thought as she watched him, the reason that a camera was set up was in case he revealed something when he thought no one was near him. Spinel continued to watch him cry for a little before he sat up slowly and hugged his knees to his chest, he stared intently at the turned off the before sighing. Steven then did something that Spinel wasn't expecting him to do, which made her listen intently.

"Life and death and love and birth  
And peace and war on the planet Earth.  
Is there anything worth more, is there anything worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?...."

Steven sung softly, it was something he did when he either felt overwhelmed or just feeling down. His voice soothing, yet it always seemed to catch anyone's attention whenever he started to sing. Huh, I can see why he's good at his job... Spinel thought as she continued to watch the curly brown haired male. Steven looked at the TV for a little bit before switching it on, flipping through the channels until he came across an old episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. "He still watches cartoons?" Spinel asked as she continued to watch the male, wondering who he is exactly. Steven hugged one of the pillows close to his chest, trying to reassure the fact that everything will be alright in the end. Steven tried to remember the good times he had with his dad and friends, he remembered how his dad taught him how to play music, he remembered how he and Amethyst would joke around, he remembered how Garnet told him about peace, love and tranquility, he remembered how Pearl taught him how to be strong both mentally and physically. Steven sighed, his stomach doing flips from being scared, scared about losing his life, and scared about everyone that he loved would get injured. His mind soon drifted to questions on what could happen to himself, his dad, and his friends. What did the Diamonds want with him? And why him exactly, he had no connections to the Crystal Gems besides the fact that his dead mother was the leader of that gang, but that was it, and what did Spinel mean by that he knew the Crystal Gems personally? Steven had no idea, no one came to mind other than his father, but Greg was never involved in that type of work and swore that Steven would never be involved with that type of career. Steven promised his father he wouldn't get involved, but now it seemed as if he was dragged into this conflict against his will. No no, conflict isn't the right word, war was the word, this was a war between the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems. Steven hugged the pillow tighter to himself, he couldn't focus on his favorite childhood cartoon at all. Spinel continued to watch the monitor, intrigued by the male, most of the guys she's had to, well, seduced isn't the right word but it was close, weren't like this at all. The men she had met usually were drinking, smoking, fighting, hard headed macho guys. Steven seemed so......innocent, soft, emotional, and just down right looking like a good hearted, red blooded American poster child. This made Spinel smirk, oh boy would she have fun breaking this boy to bend to her will, and give her the answers she needed.


	3. chp 3 (questions)

A few days had passed since Steven was snatched from his dressing room, and he kinda lost track of time when he wasn't watching TV. The camera that was set up secretly in his room showed..... absolutely nothing spectacular, he did the usual things as he would've done. Steven slept for most of the part since he wanted this nightmare to end, and ate when he was brought food. Sometimes he was brought a can of beer to drink sometimes but he always refused it, one of the last things he didn't want to do was drink any type of alcohol. Aquamarine yawned as she viewed the monitors, honestly she felt really bored from watching these screens. "Yeesh, he's gonna start a collection if he keeps refusing the beer" she stated, clicking away on a different computer screen. "It's a bit interesting, I've never seen a twenty one year old refuse to even try a sip of alcohol" Spinel mumbled, now also getting bored while watching Steven eat a sandwich. "This is boring, he hasn't done anything interesting except from eating, sleeping, and sometimes singing..." Aquamarine sighed, "shall we try a different tactic?" She suggested. "Like what? Torture?" Spinel asked nonchalantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Eh, to barbaric, I was thinking using one of our like detectors" Aquamarine explained. "Alright, I'll have the Topaz twins bring our guest to one of the interrogation rooms" Spinel stated before getting up and leaving the monitoring room. One second, Steven was sitting on his bed watching the news, and then the next, he was being dragged by his arms by two large burly twins. "Where am I going?" Steven asked, looking at both of the twins for answers, but his question was met with dead air. Soon the twins were placing him in a chair and strapped down, wires placed on his wrists, chest and head. Spinel was leaning against a table, the wires connected to a machine that was on the same table. 

"Alright, that's enough" Spinel stated, dismissing the twins as they left the room. Steven looked at the female in terror, wondering if he was going to be electrocuted or something. "Relax toots, I'm just going to ask you a couple questions" Spinel simply stated, turning the machine on and sitting in the chair backwards but in a way so she is facing Steven. "I'm only asking you questions, but piss me off and this will not be fun" she growled lowly. Steven stared at the female, noticing that she was wearing a shirt similar to when he first saw her, but the only difference was that Spinel was wearing a pair of short shorts with fishnet stockings along with her usual combat boots. Spinel noticed this and smirked, "hey pretty boy, my eyes are up here~" she giggled. Steven blushed from her statement and started to stammer "n-no I wasn't-" but he was quickly interrupted. "Can it, I'm not here to flirt, I'm here for answers and this machine here is to make sure whether you're telling the truth or not" Spinel growled as she jerked her thumb to the machine. Steven gulped a bit, "wh-what would happen if I lie?..." He asked gently, nervous on how Spinel would answer. "You'll see~" She smirked in response, "now just tell the truth, and this'll be easy for both of us" she finished, lighting a cigarette for herself. "Now, who exactly that works in the club, who do you think is or was in a gang?" Spinel asked, taking a drag from her cigarette before letting out a puff of smoke. Steven thought for almost a minute before speaking up "uhm, I think Jasper used to be in one of the gangs..... she's good at being a bouncer and handling the people that become to aggressive without anyone else getting injured...." He answered honestly. Spinel looked at the machine to see if it went off if he was lying, but it didn't. "Alright then, do you do anything related to the Crystal Gems? You know, violence and stuff" she asked, looking intently at the curly brown haired male. "No, I don't, I promised dad that I wouldn't get involved with either of them...." He answered softly, looking at his lap. Spinel didn't see or hear the machine go off, and for some reason it annoyed her about how honest this male was being. "Hmm, alright then......do you know anyone that's in the Crystal Gems?" She asked, tapping her foot on the floor. "N-No not that I know of...." Steven answered again, silence filled the air. "Good damn it you're useless...." Spinel growled in annoyance, which made the male look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked, a bit surprised from her statement. "I said you're useless, you fucking idiot" Spinel growled louder, irritation molded onto her face. "That hurts, and I've been kidnapped so tone it down with the insults" Steven stood his ground, well as much as he could since he was strapped down into a chair. Spinel was a bit surprised at Steven being demanding, which soon turned to anger as she stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair, and grabbing his shirt collar with one hand while pointing her know at his throat. Steven was shocked and scared by Spinel's actions, but he tried to keep himself calm in this situation. "Listen here toots, I don't take kindly to demands from some cinnamon roll that thinks he's better behaved than anyone else" Spinel hissed, lightly dragging the blade against his neck and up his cheek, taking some stubble off "so learn your place or I'll take off more than your stubble" venom dripped from her words as she kept a hold on his shirt. Steven breathed in a shaky breath before exhaling "and I don't take kindly to insults from someone who doesn't know me" Steven retaliated, sitting up straighter in his seat to match her intimidation. Spinel had to give the male credit, usually anyone she intimidated backed down quickly, however she kept her face straight as she stared daggers at Steven. "Make me lose my temper again and I won't hesitate to put the knife through your neck" Spinel hissed again before letting go of the male's shirt and sitting back down in her chair. After about an hour of asking Steven questions, Spinel then had the Topaz twins take Steven back to his room. Spinel sighed in frustration, "what happened? I usually don't lose my cool like that...." Spinel mentally asked herself before getting up from her chair and exiting the room. "Well that was interesting~" Aquamarine stated from behind Spinel in the hallway. "What do you mean?" Spinel asked in annoyance, rolling her eyes at the small but smirking female. "Did ya forget, I have a camera in all of the interrogation rooms, and I had this one on with the audio working. It was shocking to see you lose your temper, but then backing down without even throwing a punch~" Aquamarine smirked while walking next to Spinel. "It doesn't matter whether I backed down or not, we got the information from Steven which wasn't much at all" Spinel shrugged in response. "True, we can let him go after we inform the Diamonds~" Aquamarine suggested. "Not yet, I have a feeling that he knows something that we don't" Spinel huffed, as the pair walked past Stevens room. "Alright then, I'll go back to the monitors then~" Aquamarine answered before leisurely walking back down the hallway.

Pearl huffed as she folded Stevens shirts, everyone was gathered in Stevens empty apartment, and Pearl was trying to keep her cool by folding Stevens laundry. "Alright, no one has been able to reach Steven, which means he's been taken as was Connie's suspicions, and I have a pretty good idea on who took him...." Pearls words trailed off. "Yea, those damned Diamonds took Steven..." Amethyst grumbled "let's AMBUSH them!" She shouted, Steven was basically her best friend from childhood and was protective of him. "Relax Amethyst, we can't go storming into anywhere, we need to figure out where they're holding Steven" Garnet simply stated. "Yea sis, we don't even know if they're holding him at their base. Even then they change their locations so it's hard to pinpoint where" Jasper huffed in annoyance, ruffling her long white mane of a hair, she'd know since she used to be a member of the Diamonds before being left for dead. "I still don't understand how they were able to drug Steven, and take him when no one noticed" Connie sighed sadly while twiddling her thumbs. "Must've happened when Jasper had to separate those drunks before they started throwing fists, and bottles" Bismuth sighed, twirling one of her rainbow colored locks in her hands. During those few days that Steven was kidnapped, it was revealed that his water was drugged with a scentless type of sleeping pill. "What would the Diamonds want with Steven? We all made sure to keep him out of our affairs and to steer him away from what we do...." Pearl grumbled angrily as she finished folded the clean laundry. "Either it's for a ransom..... Or revenge" Garnet suggested calmly, although she is just as angry as everyone else was. "So what's the plan? Kidnap one of their own and do an exchange?" Jasper suggested, honestly feeling a bit bored. "No no, we need to ambush one of their members, and see what he or she knows" Pearl stated calmly, although in her mind she was panicking about this entire situation. "After that, we can think of a plan. For now we wait a bit for the perfect opportunity to gather information and then we act. For now, we need to rest" Pearl continued "everyone go home and we'll talk more tomorrow. I need time to think..." She mumbled. After everyone had left, Pearl gave a heavy sigh as she put away Stevens laundry, her mind shot back to a promise she had made. A promise to be loyal to Rose Quartz no matter what, and now she has to protect Steven Universe from his mother's past.


	4. Chp 4 (treatment)

A week had passed since Steven was put on the lie detector, and frankly nothing new had came up. The Diamonds had ordered Spinel to release Steven in the next couple days, which Spinel reluctantly agreed to do. Spinel decided to bring Steven his food as a last ditch attempt to question him. She took the key from her pocket and used it to unlock the door, she opened the door slightly before saying "hey, I'm bringing in your food and right now I hope to God you're decent" she huffed. Her answer was met with silence, which made Spinel think that he was asleep or at least using the bathroom. She opened the door wider so she could enter the room, and then used her foot to back kick the door shut. Spinel stopped dead in her tracks while holding the tray of food, shock set in at what she saw. Steven was laying face down on the carpet, a few bruises on his arms and a small streak of blood was seen by his head. Spinel quickly set the tray down on the ground while kneeling to have the male be turned over so she could give a better look, which made the injured male groan from pain. "Well at least you're alive, Jesus whoever did this did a number on you...." Spinel grumbled, looking at the bruises and cuts on Steven's face, along with those injuries he had a bleeding nose and his right eye was swelled shut. "Ugh....." Steven groaned as he was rolled onto his back by Spinel. "Can you sit up?" Spinel asked, honestly pissed at the fact that someone used her guest as a punching bag. Steven nodded in response as he started to sit up, his arms wobbly from pain as he sat up, only to lean against the end of the bed. Spinel clocked her tongue in annoyance before scooting close to him, "who did this to you?" She asked softly. Steven only groaned in response before whispering softly a brief description of the two gang members that beat him up just because they were stressed. Spinel listened to him, slowly getting more angry as he talked, "damn it, we're not supposed to injure any of the hostages" she growled before standing up, brandishing her knife "I'll be back" she hissed before leaving the room. Steven was trying his hardest to not black out, but he felt so sleepy that he couldn't help himself and soon passed out. 

Steven's eyes shot open when he heard an ear piercing scream from a distance away. His head pounded as he grunted, trying to sit up better as he took in his surroundings. Soon Steven heard footsteps coming from outside his door, and he heard the door unlock which showed that it was Spinel that was walking down the hallway as she entered the room. She was still brandishing her knife, which showed that it had blood on the blade, there was also blood on the tip of her boot, and she was also carrying a first aid kit. "Still alive?" Spinel asked, squatting down next to the injured Steven. Steven whimpered in response, curious as to why she had a first aid kit in the first place. "Stay still.or this'll hurt worse" Spinel grumbled, taking out some bandages, a rag,and some hydrogen peroxide. She poured some hydrogen peroxide onto the rag and scooted closer, "stay very fucking still" she spoke, gently pressing the rag against one of the cuts on Steven's face. Steven winced and yelled in pain, feeling the burn from the hydrogen peroxide seep into the cut. Spinel grabbed his shoulder tightly and growled in irritation "I said stay fucking still, God you're annoying...." she hissed before resuming the cleaning. Somewhere along the line, Steven absent-mindedly nuzzled into her hand as she was cleaning another cut. This caught Spinel off guard a little, this beaten up male that she almost threatened every day, was actually finding a shred of comfort in what she was doing. "What's with the blood?...." Steven asked in a whisper, indicating to the blood on her blade and tip of her boot. "Oh I basically stabbed one member through the hand, and then the other is now missing one of his "crown jewels" thanks to my boot" Spinel answered, acting as if it wasn't a big deal as she placed a bandaid on one of his smaller cuts. Steven would've scooted away from Spinel if for the fact that his back was already pressed against the end of his bed, so he just gave a sigh and a hiss when Spinel placed an ice pack on his swollen black eye. "Get some rest ya pathetic soft roll, we'll probably be letting you go in a few days" Spinel shrugged before standing up, and walking back to the door. Steven let a painful grunt slip past his lips as he attempted to stand up, one of his legs wobbled before he collapsed on one of his knees. Spinel watched all this from the door while she leaned against it, giving an annoyed "tch" as she thought he'd have to help him up. She began to walk over to Steven until he held up his hand, which meant that he wanted her to stop, in which she did stop in her tracks. Steven took a deep breath before lifting himself off of his knee, now standing on both feet as he limped to the side of his bed before flopping onto the covers. "Hmph, eat your food before it spoils..." Spinel mumbled before leaving Stevens bedroom. As soon as Spinel had the door closed and locked, she leaned her head back onto the wooden door, and closing her eyes before giving a sigh of exhaustion. Her memory shot back to when Steven nuzzled her hand as she placed a bandaid on one of the cuts, and she didn't want to admit it, but she found it to be a bit adorable. Spinel's eyes opened up, and were met with a shit eating grin that belonged to Aquamarine, which triggered Spinel's instinct to put up her fists. "I saw~" Aquamarine grinned mischievously. "Saw what? You didn't see shit" Spinel spat after she lowered her hands. "I saw you becoming soft~" Aquamarine finished, following the pink haired thug as she began to walk away. "Whatever, I'm going to go get drunk..." Spinel growled before walking faster away from the British female. "You know I'm right!" Aquamarine shouted at Spinel in a teasingly way. 

"Damn it! Has no one found any information on where Steven is being held?!" Jasper shouted, slamming her fists on the table, which made the material crack. "Easy there Jasper, you'll have to pay Sour Cream for that" Garnet sighed, leaning backwards on a chair while her feet were on a different table. "I don't care, I'll have Bismuth fix it if I have to! " Jasper shouted back, pure rage in her eyes. "Sis, I know that you're angry, and I'm angry to, but they can't hold him forever. He doesn't know anything about what we do, who we're involved in, or anything about his mother...." Amethyst spoke, trying her best to keep her rage in. "Amethyst is right Jasper, we need to look alive" Bismuth sighed, taking a shot of Jack Daniels from the bar "let's be lucky that Sour Cream has agreed to close down shop until Steven has returned. In the mean time, we can discuss our issues here without worry about prying ears" she finished, setting the shot glass down. Soon the repeated pounding at the front door was heard which made Garnet get up from her seat to open the door to see who it was. After Garnet opened the door, it was revealed to be a panting Lapis, which seemed that she had been running for a long time. "I-I found out something....." Lapis panted, leaning against the doorframe. "How'd you?... Nevermind, what is it?" Amethyst asked, immediately standing up from the bar stool. "The Diamonds are going to ransom for Steven, I don't know where or how much...." Lapis explained as she walked inside and poured herself some water. "How'd you find out?" Jasper asked, suspicious as to how a non member from either side had found out. "It helps when one of the members of the Diamonds gets drunk at another bar where I make drinks, and is very open when I offer a drink for free" Lapis smirked, "I'm sure she won't remember jack shit the next day due to how many shots she took~". "Hmph....." Was all Jasper huffed out in response, wondering just exactly who would be so stupid to get drunk enough into where they reveal sensitive information.


	5. chp 5 (issues)

A few days had passed since the message from the Diamonds reached the Crystal gems, demanding a ransom that summed up to about two million dollars, and a location for the money to be dropped off at. Spinel at that moment was waiting for a confirmation that the deal was accepted and that they could finally release Steven. She was already in a bad mood when one of the Crystal Gems tried to ambush her in an alleyway, but was quickly put in their place after a few quick stabs in their arm and leg with her knife. Spinel decided to take this opportunity to question Steven a bit more before he'd have to be released. Steven was at the moment getting dressed after taking a shower, and thankfully he already had his boxers and pants on when Spinel entered the room. "Hey! At least knock!" Steven shouted, gripping the shirt tightly since he was holding it in front of his chest when Spinel entered the room. "Oh shut up" Spinel hissed, "don't piss me off more than I already am...". Steven sighed in frustration before putting his shirt on, he really didn't want to be asked anymore questions since the Diamonds knew that he couldn't answer what they were asking him. "Why do you keep me here?" Steven asked, turning around to see Spinel leaning backwards onto the wall, her foot up against the wall while she was leaning. "Excuse me?" Spinel asked, a nasty look written on her face as her attitude worsened. "You heard what I said, there's no reason to keep me here so why do you keep me here?!" Steven asked, a bit louder out of frustration, which prompted Spinel to stand up and walk over to the male "Shut up, it's none of your business!" She growled, honestly she looked like she was about to snap. "Make me! I have a right to know as a human being!" Steven shouted as he got right in her face, standing his ground as he finally had enough of being confined to this room. One second, Steven was standing right in Spinel's face, and then the next, he was flat on his back from Spinel punching him directly into his nose. He groaned in pain as he felt blood trickling from his nostril, he began to sit up and saw the bottom of Spinel's boot coming straight to him. Steven's defensive instinct kicked in as he suddenly grabbed her boot before it impacted against his face. Spinel was caught a bit off guard from his sudden grip on her boot, but this seemed to agitate her even more. Now Steven may seemed like a innocent biscuit, but in reality he was a lot stronger both mentally and physically. Steven grunted as he pushed Spinel off of him, which made her fall on her ass. "Damn it!" Spinel yelped, seeing Steven taking the opportunity to sit up, rage shook through her body as she lunged at him. Spinel forgot all about her knife as she began to throw punches, some were a hit and miss since Steven was good at dodging. Steven also began to throw punches, mostly in defense since he just wanted her off of him, his hits weren't fast but strong enough where they were doing noticable damage to the crazed female. The two of them continued to tussle and wrestle around the room, throwing in punches every now and then as they continued to fight, some hair pulling here and there with failed kick attempts.

Aquamarine was just watching all of this via the camera with the Topaz twins, munching away at a snack as she continued to view the fistfight from the monitor . One of the Topaz twins opened their mouth to speak, but was quickly shushed by Aquamarine. "They'll tire themselves out, they won't kill each other so let's just let them beat each other to exhaustion" she giggled, honestly this was the most entertaining thing she's viewed since Steven came into captivity. Aquamarine knew that the fistfight that was occuring because of the fact that both parties were just angry. Steven was tired and angry for being locked up so long, and Spinel was just angry and annoyed that all their time was wasted due to the fact that Steven didn't have the information the Diamonds wanted. Soon one of the Topaz twins received a text message, which confirmed the fact that the deal was made and the money was already dropped off. She showed the British female that was enjoying the show, and was then told that she and her twin had to go separate Spinel and Steven from each other and to show Spinel that Steven was now to be let go. Aquamarine turned her attention back to the monitor to watch the fight for a bit more, knowing that it'd have to end soon. Spinel and Steven continued to fight for a bit more, until the brown haired male finally gained the upper hand and was able do a reversal, resulting in the pink haired female to end up being pinned by the male. Steven had pinned Spinel's hand above her head by holding her wrist, his other hand tightly gripping on her other shoulder to pin her body more onto the wall, his waist separating her legs from each other. "LET GO OF ME!" Spinel screamed, struggling against the male that had her pinned. "Not until you calm down!" Steven barked, still holding the female in place. Spinel struggled for a couple minutes before the rage slowly left her body, she was still agitated as her eyes focused on how close Stevens face was to hers, and she'll admit, she was impressed by the fact that Steven was able to pin her down. Steven's face looked battered and a couple new bruises were already forming on his face, his lip a bit bloody that matched along with his bleeding nose, his hair tousled and a mess as he continued to look calm and stern. Spinel on the other hand was a bit more battered, a black eye was starting to form as her upper lip was also bleeding, her jaw sore from the punches that she received from Steven, her ponytails seemed more messier then they usually were, and it was then that the both of them realized the position they were in. Steven's face heated up as he realized how close he was to the female, and this made him loosen up his grip on her shoulder. Spinel seized this opportunity to swiftly reach to her boot, and grabbed the handle of her blade. The blade swished through the air and the sharpened edge connected with Stevens cheek, making the male recoil and fall backwards, releasing the female that made the cut. Steven raised his hand to his cheek, wincing in pain as he could already feel the blood on the palm of his hand, the cut was lengthy but not deep, however it would scar over once it healed properly. Spinel was still against the wall, panting a bit while still holding her knife as she realized what she just did to Steven. A few seconds had passed before the Topaz twins finally entered the room, one of the twins grabbed a hold of Steven while the other showed Spinel the confirmation that the exchange was happening. "Fucking finally, well it seems like you'll be out of my hair and you'll finally see your family toots~" Spinel grinned maniacally, which sent shivers down Stevens spine as he was dragged away. After Steven was carried off, Spinel took this opportunity to breathe in and out, she then lit a cigarette and took a drag of it before letting out a puff of the nicotine smoke. She had never been bested in a fight like that before, usually a couple punches we're enough to make her opponents submit, but something was different about Steven, and she felt like she wasn't ready to give up and now wanted to win this so called game. A game in where she'll have Steven submit to her no matter what, that idea made Spinel smirk as she decided to put this little game of hers in motion once Steven was back home.


	6. Chp 6 (comfort)

Steven soon woke up, he couldn't see anything but soon felt a type of scratchy material that surrounded his face, and it was then that he realized that he had a sack over his head. Steven tried to move around, only to have his hands tied behind his back, and he felt that his arms were also wrapped around a type of cement post. Was this part of the exchange? Was the sack do he couldn't see? Many more questions ran through his head, and he felt that the cut on his face was not bleeding anymore, but the blood dried to the sack and it stuck. As his senses came back, Steven could hear voices speaking softly, and one sounded very familiar. Steven could hear the unfamiliar voices disappearing, and since he couldn't move, he stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, but really it was about fifteen minutes. The sack was then yanked off of his head, he whimpered when his cut reopened, which made it start to bleed again. Steven blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting in wherever he was at. "Steven!" The familiar voice exclaimed, it was then that he realized that the voice he heard was Bismuth. Steven then felt his arms slacken, assuming that Bismuth cut the duct tape that held his hands together, which he then fell forward and was caught in Bismuth's muscular arms. "I gotcha buddy it's ok, you're safe now everything is ok..." Bismuth whispered those reassuring words as he hugged her friend close to him. After hugging him for a few seconds, she picked Steven up easily and started to carry him out of what Steven could tell was an abandoned store, it was then that he felt truly safe for the first time in the two weeks he was captured. After Steven was placed into the backseat of her car, he felt dizzy and blacked out before slumping in his seat.

Steven then sat up straight, a pounding headache roared in his head when he did that. He raised his hand to his head, his fingers brushing over a bandage that was on his cheek before his fingertips pressed against his forehead in an attempt to ease the pressure in his skull. Steven then recognized the familiar fabric that could only belong to the bedsheets, which made him realize that he was in his apartment once again. He flung the bedspread off of his body, then slowly stood up from his bed and took a few stumbling steps before regaining his balance. Steven then started to make his way out of his bedroom and to the kitchen, hoping that he'd find something that could take care of the raging headache he had. Steven then soon found he had company, which consisted of Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Bismuth, and all of their eyes were focused on the stumbling male. Pearl was the first one to hug Steven, then followed by the rest of his unexpected guests, in which Steven hugged them all back. "Steven are you alright? Bismuth said that you were pretty banged up when she came to pick you up...." Pearl asked, on the verge of being hysterical. "I'm alright, I may have gotten into a fight with one of the members before I was brought to wherever Bismuth picked me up...." Steven began to explain before being interrupted by Garnet, "a fight??" She asked, a bit surprised, which was unusual for the usually cool headed female. "Yeah, I don't know what agitated Spinel before but when I stood my ground, her fists came flying and soon my fists went flying in defense. I don't know how long we were fighting for, but we both did a number on each other...." Steven sighed, feeling comfortable around his friends once again. "YOU FOUGHT WITH SPINEL AND LIVED?!?!" Amethyst shouted, both surprised, shocked, and impressed with the fact that Steven was able to defend himself. "Hush Amethyst, he clearly has a headache so keep your voice down...." Bismuth hushed, nudging the short, purple haired female. "Guys, no more lies, please tell me the honest truth....who is Spinel?" Steven asked, tired from being lied to, and he just wanted answers to his questions. All four females looked at each other for a little bit before Pearl released a defeated sigh, she then lead Steven to the couch and sat down right next to him. "Steven, Spinel is the right hand woman to Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond, the bosses of the Diamonds mafia group. Spinel carries out the Diamonds orders in a way where she has to act like a leader, commanding other members to carry out the plans and such, and she is very deadly. She is able to take out a group of people using only her fists, and swiftness, and she is not known to be merciful once she's pushed over the edge...." Pearls words trailed off in to a whisper. Steven stated intently at Pearl, he couldn't believe that he basically had a brush with death. "Pearl.....are you involved with gang stuff, are you involved with the Crystal Gems?" Steven asked, deep down he knew what the answer was but he just wanted to have confirmation. "Not only that, but I'm..... I'm the leader of the Crystal Gems....." Pearl admitted, feeling ashamed about the fact that Steven had to find out. Steven felt like time slowed down, blood rushing into his ears as he looked down at his lap. He felt betrayed, and disgusted, but at the same time, understanding at why Pearl kept this secret. "Amethyst, Bismuth, Garnet, are you involved as well?" Steven asked, looking up at his friends. The look of shame and disappointment on the others faces confirmed his question to be true, "and Jasper as well, I'm sorry Steven...." Amethyst apologized, rubbing her arm while looking at the carpet. Steven sighed, processing all of this new information on his friends, "I need to go to work...." He simply stated, which earned confused looks from everyone. "Steven I don't think-" Bismuth began to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the male that had enough. "I can't stand the thought of being alone again in a room, I'm going to go crazy if that happens and right now I don't want to be alone!" Steven barked, which shocked everyone. Garnet sighed in response, "I'll drive you, but please take it easy" she calmly stated, resting her hand on his right shoulder while looking at the brown male.

Steven was softly playing the piano, his fingers gliding as he pressed each key gracefully. His voice matched the song he was playing in perfect synchronization, which carried through out the club, and it catched everyone's attention whenever the male sang. Steven felt content, he hadn't sang in such a long time and right now, he felt peaceful and happy. That feeling disappeared when he felt a pair of unsettling eyes on him as he sang. His brown eyes scanned the crowd, however he didn't see anything unusual from the crowd that was drinking and smoking. This was the normal atmosphere for the club, but something just seemed....off for some reason. After he was done singing, he received a well deserved applause from crowd before leaving the stage. Steven slowly made his way back to his dressing room, the door was slightly ajar but he paid no mind to it, and figured that Sour Cream was in there earlier to tidy up a bit. He swung the door open and sat at his vanity table, staring at himself through the mirror. Steven looked at the bandage on his cheek, and noticed that the cut bled through the white cotton fabric a little. He slowly reached up to the bandage, and peeled it off fast. He winced since it stung a little, but luckily the cut didn't start bleeding again. Now Steven was able to get a good look at his face, his busted lip already scabbing over a bit, a bruise formed on his jaw, and the cut wasn't really deep but would definitely leave a scar. His tired brown eyes continued to study his face, well that was until his dressing room door swung shut. Steven turned to look at who closed the door, and was met with a familiar female that now locked the door. "Ya know toots, you should really learn to keep your door closed and locked to avoid intruders~" Spinel smirked, part of her canine tooth acted like a fang. Stevens body filled with terror, his heart raced from fear as he stared at the female with shock, it was then he noticed an eyepatch over her black eye.


	7. chp 7 (let the game begin)

Steven watched in fear as the pink haired female slowly approached him, he quickly stood up while grabbing the vanity table, which also knocked over the chair he was sitting in. "H-How did y-you get in h-here?!?!" Steven asked, scared about what Spinel had planned for him. "I already told you Steven Universe, you should learn to lock your door~" she answered, still approaching the terrified male. Steven slowly backed up into the vanity table, knocking over whatever beauty products were standing up, both hands clutching the edge of the table. "Why a-are you here?" He stammered his question, seeing as how close Spinel was to him. "You want to know something?~" Spinel asked, ignoring the brown eyed male's question. "Wh-What?" Steven stuttered, staring at the females pink colored eye. "No male has ever bested me in anything, however you surprised me when you were able to pin me earlier this morning~" Spinel grinned maliciously. Steven gulped "wh-what-" Steven began to speak before Spinel grabbed his shirt collar, shutting him up entirely as she leaned her face closer to his, the female still grinning. "You definitely did some damage to my eye, but then again I did the same thing to your cheek. Eye for an eye, well, eye for a cheek in this case~" Spinel joked "at least both injuries aren't permanent, but it'll leave a nice scar on your pretty face babydoll~" she finished, this time firmly placing both hands on the vanity table, pinning Steven in place. Stevens bottom lip quivered in fear, he was trying to make sure his whole body wouldn't shake from the terror that screamed through him. " There's definitely something about you Steven, you're not like any person I've met~" Spinel purred a little, which made the male both confused and surprised. "But I'll crack you soon, and make you submit~" she finished, now leaning her body against his. Steven blushed madly, he had never been this close to a female before and it started to turn his brain into mush. Spinel noticed this and leaned her face closer, now near his ear, she whispered the following words "why don't we play a game~" she growled lowly. Steven felt a chill run down his spine as his face heated up even more, "wh-what game?...." He whimpered, feeling a bit helpless. "A type of game where I get to win. A game where I'll make you submit, no matter how long it takes, and I'll win in the end no matter what~" Spinel purred, her hot breath tickling Stevens neck. "What if y-you don't win?" Steven asked, he knew he had to regain control over this situation and quickly. "Then we continue to play, no matter how many rounds you win, I'll always come up on top~" Spinel purred, she then smirked as she decided to give his earlobe a little nibble. Steven gave a small squeak out of surprise, he felt scared, confused and....... excited at the same type. Why do I feel excited? What is happening? He asked himself, somewhat mentally panicking a bit. Spinel gave a giggle as she pulled away from his ear, that type of giggle that made Stevens knees turn to jelly, "I can tell someone likes the idea of our game, what do ya say?~" she asked, giving a fangy smile. "Wh-What if I refuse?..." Steven asked, his voice shaky from Spinels actions. His question made the female frown before answering in a low voice, "refuse my offer and someone will be dead before you know it" Spinel growled in response. Stevens senses came back to him, her answer echoed in his ears. Steven gulped in response as he stared back the female, who resumed her maniacal smirk "now that's an offer you can't refuse~" Spinel simply stated. 

She carefully dragged her hand up his arm, over his shoulder, up his neck and towards his injured face. "I think a scar like this will look good on you~" Spinel purred, her finger gently dragging on the outline of his wound. Steven winced from the pain as he felt Spinels cold fingertip trace the cut that was on his face, the fabric of her fingerless glove itched at his hot skin a little. Soon he felt Spinels hand move slightly, her thumb gently rubbing at his bottom lip, and honestly he felt like he was being studied like a lab animal. Spinel hummed a little, her good eye showed that she was studying his bottom lip a little. "I wonder if these lips can please a woman~" she chuckled, her eye darting back up at Stevens brown eyes, by now their noses were grazing each other as she looked deeply into his brown color orbs. In a split second, Steven seized this opportunity to swiftly grab Spinels hand from his mouth, his other hand grabbing her shoulder as he spun the both of them around. Now their positions have switched, Steven now had Spinel pinned against the vanity table, his hands still clutching her wrist and shoulder. The air left Spinels lungs when her chest connected with the vanity table, soon her eye was focused on Stevens angry brown eyes. She then smirked as she looked up at the male, "I guess you like to be rough with your women~" she teased. Stevens face flushed at her comment, he shook his head before speaking, "as a m-matter a fact, i-i've never been with a girl before!" he stated sternly. Spinels smirk faded, which was then replaced with a surprised look that involved her eyebrow being raised, this fact about himself wasn't what she was expecting. He's never been with a woman before? Not even his friend Connie? This cutie? This could be interesting to explore~ Spinel made a mental note of this as she struggled against Stevens grip. However, Stevens grip remained firm and strong, "enough! You lost this round!" He stated angrily, agitation was also heard in his voice when he spoke. Soon there was a knock at the door, "Steven? Are you ok in there? It's time to go" Connie's voice was heard, which meant that she was the one who knocked. Spinel opened her mouth to reply with a sarcastic and irritated response but it was quickly covered with Stevens mouth, which made her blush hard. "Y-Yea! I'm just about to put a new bandage on and I'll be out in a couple minutes!" Steven answered, not really lying since that was the plan. "Oh ok, I'll wait for you by the front doors" Connie replied, her footsteps fading away when she walked off. Steven sighed in relief before looking back at the female he had pinned under her, now blushing at the position the two were in. He gulped as he slowly removed his hand, "s-sorry about that...." He apologized before standing back up straight, releasing his grip on her shoulder in the process. Spinel stared intently at the male, a blush still dusted her cheek even when she started to grin slowly, "I lost the round? Very well, I'll try harder next time, whenever that is~" she giggled, standing back up straight as well. Steven gulped before sighing, now realizing that he unknowingly agreed to the game, "I got to go...." He spoke softly. Steven then approached one of the small drawers by the vanity table and opened it, he then reached in and brought out a bandage, in which he quickly attached it over his cut. Spinel seized this opportunity to grab his wrist and pull him close to her, "just know one thing, I'll strike anytime, and anywhere. Also just know one thing, even though I don't know your exact address, I do know, however, which apartment neighborhood you live in~" Spinel smirked, using her index and middle finger to walk her hand up his chest, "now run along dollface, I'll have my fun later~" she finished, releasing her grip on his wrist. Steven took this opportunity to rush out of his dressing room, leaving a somewhat unsatisfied Spinel behind. Something sparked inside the maniacal female, it was a feeling that she was familiar with. Once it began, there was only one cure to satisfy her, which was to satisfy this obsessive craving that quickly spread through her body and mind. Spinel giggled to herself, and oh boy, was she going to enjoy winning this demented game.


	8. chp 8 (happening all at once)

Spinel at the moment was sitting at the bar counter, alone as usual as she downed her fifth shot of vodka. This was the norm for her, she always came to this bar almost everyday, especially since this was in the Diamonds territory, yet this bar was also on the edge of both their territory and the Crystal Gems territory. It's also been a couple of weeks since she started her game with Steven, and so far they're on their tenth round, this made Spinel smirk out of amusement, and anger. Whenever she played this game with anyone else, she would usually win in the first two to three rounds, however the male she was currently toying with has proved to be a challenge. Yet the reason behind her smirk was because she always loved a challenge, a challenge always made the game more interesting, and this slowly became her obsession, and her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to lose so easily. Soon a small crowd walked in, about four , hot shot, rowdy people, and Spinel could easily tell that they were part of the Crystal Gems. Spinel gave a growl of irritation, why the hell are a few Crystal Gems doing here?! She asked herself, downing another shot of Vodka. Honestly she's able to hold her liquor very well, but she doesn't dare get so drunk, just a little buzz. Spinel became even more annoyed when the group of people became even louder, and it seemed that they already had a few drinks before arriving here. Spinel downed a couple more shots within the hour and a half that she remained there, the group having already been kicked out due to them breaking a table and almost fighting with the other patrons. Feeling a little buzzed, she soon left after paying for her drinks and started making the trek back to her condo. Now the path home cut through the neutral territory since it was like a square within a larger square, it wasn't the safest but it definitely was the fastest way home. Soon a couple people stepped in front of Spinel, and behind her as well, as if they materialized from the shadows of the night. Now Spinel knew that she shouldn't throw the first punch, however she remained alert as ever when the group closed in a bit. She then realized that it was the same group from earlier, the same members from the Crystal Gems that were at the bar, she smirked as she remembered that they were drunk. "We'll look who it is, I wonder how much the Diamonds will pay to bring your pretty ass home~" one of the members spoke before grabbing Spinels wrist quickly. Spinel didn't waste any time as she delivered a punch to the one that grabbed her, her knuckles connecting with the person's throat, making said person let go of Spinels wrist to hold their throat while choking for air. Spinel then took this opportunity to do a type of roundhouse kick to one of the other members that was behind her, the heel of her boot connected with the persons face, which knocked them to the side; two down, two more to go. One of them lunged at the female, tackling her from the front and pinning her to the ground. Spinel struggled against the person's strength for a couple seconds before resorting to headbutting the person that had her pinned. As the person recoiled, Spinel had just enough room to kick upwards, the edge of her spiked boot connected under their chin, and Spinel swore that she could hear the person's teeth crack from the impact of her kick. Spinel then swiftly stood up, brandishing her knife as she now faced the last one, in which they both began to tussle about. The female figured that once she brought out her knife, her foe would just run, but now they were fighting over the knife. Spinel then felt the knife being ripped from her grip, the blade gleaming in the streetlight before it was plunged into her upper thigh. "FUCK!" she shouted as she felt hot pain shooting through her leg, which only increased as the blade was twisted more in her thigh. Her attacker used this opportunity to finally escape, leaving behind her fellow unconscious, drunken members as she ran. Spinel winced as she collapsed onto her butt, clutching her thigh using both her hands while hissing in pain. Now normally a level headed person would keep the knife in the wound to slow the bleeding down before wrapping a bandage around the wound, however her knife was stabbed through her skirt and into her thigh, which was now beginning to soak with her blood. Spinel sighed as she realized what she had to do, hissing as she slowly pulled out the knife, then she quickly ripped the bottom of her skirt and tied it tightly around the wound to slow the blood flow. After she was done, she grabbed her knife and used the edge of a metal trash can to help her stand up, the lid that was partially on fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

  
Steven didn't dare tell his friends about what has been happening for the past two weeks, and if Pearl did find out eventually, Steven would be bared in his apartment. He shivered at the thought, the thought about being locked up again against his will. Steven adjusted his grip on the plastic bag of groceries he was carrying, he was craving spaghetti for dinner and had recently gone out to the grocery store to buy what he needed. Steven sighed as he rounded the corner of a building, only a block away from his apartment building, and as soon as he turned down the corner of the sidewalk, he heard a loud metallic sound as if someone dropped a metal platter. Stevens attention turned to his right, down a short alleyway, and he saw someone propped up against a metal trash can. "Hey, are you ok?" Steven called out to the figure, disregarding his safety as he approached the silhouted figure. "Are you fucking kidding me? At a time like this, of all places?!?!" Spinel screamed in her mind, upset at the fact that she was seen by Steven injured, but also relieved at the fact that it was someone familiar. "Spinel? Is that you?" Steven asked from behind the injured female, it was then that he noticed the three knocked out people under the street light, "what happened?" He asked, a worried tone in his words. Spinel huffed, and winced in both annoyance and pain, "I'm fine, I just handed their asses to them is all..." She answered softly. Steven then noticed how battered she looked, his eyes traveled over her figure until they widened in shock, he then noticed the blood trickling down her leg, the sticky redness began to stain her striped stockings. "You're injured, let me help you" Steven reached his hand out to Spinel, by now he was faced to face with her, and was genuinely concerned for the female. Spinel went to slap his hand away, but forgot that the hand she was using was to help her keep her balance, and when she removed her hand from the metal trashcan, she started to collapse to the pavement. Steven immediately down on one knee and caught Spinel before her knees connected with the cement, "Spinel? Let me help you out please? You helped me once, now let me help you" Steven simply stated, his voice calm and comforting as he looked at the injured female. Spinel at the time was glancing to her left, not wanting to show Steven her fear and vulnerability, but in the end she sighed in defeat, "fine...." she spoke softly. Steven nodded and snaked his arm around her waist, his other arm snaked under knees, in which he picked Spinel up bridal style, surprisingly still clutching the grocery bag. Spinel squeaked out of surprise, and then whimpered and shivered from the pain shooting through her leg and up her body. "Sorry, but we got to stop the bleeding and the hospital is a mile away" Steven explained, jogging a bit in a direction while still carrying Spinel. Spinel clutched onto the collar of Stevens pink bomber jacket, surprised that he could even jog while carrying her, "where are we going then?" She grumbled, trying not to yelp in pain. Steven hesitated to answer, honestly his idea was probably stupid and would risk his security, but he shook that thought out of his head because right now there was something more important at hand, "we're..... we're going to my apartment, I know what to do to help you so please just bear with me...." He answered. "Why is he doing this? After everything, why is he helping me out? I don't understand...." Spinel sighed, mentally questioning his kindness, but even the thought about someone caring for a person like her made her feel all tingly inside.


	9. Chp 9 (bonding?)

Steven was still carrying Spinel bridal style, they were both going up to his apartment using the elevator. In the light, Steven could see that Spinel had ripped her skirt and used the ripped off piece to make a makeshift bandage, "sorry to ask but what was your plan to treat your injury if I hadn't come along?"" He asked gently, glancing down at the female. Spinel sighed, mostly out of annoyance for being questioned, "well, I was going to call for one of my fellow members to come pick me up, and now that I think about it, my phone is already dead..." Her voice trailed off which was followed by a huff. "Well we're almost there, now please just deal with my annoyance which I'm sure you're already dealing with...." Steven replied as soon as the elevator stopped. Soon he stepped out from the elevator, his flip flops echoed in the empty hallway as he soon approached the third door on the left, took out his key, and unlocked the door before stepping inside. "Well, home sweet home" he simply stated after flicking the light switch to turn it on, and he then closed the front door. Steven then carried her to one of the dining room chairs and set her down as gently as he could, "sorry it's a little messy, I haven't had the time to clean before having company over~" Steven grinned, attempting to lighten the mood with a cheesy joke. Spinel only stared back at the male before giving a stifled chuckle at his lame attempt to joke around, "listen I understand what you're trying to do, but right now I need you to help me before I bleed out in your dining room" she stated bluntly. Steven gulped and nodded before rushing to the bathroom, leaving the grocery bag on the counter in the process. Spinel waited patiently, looking at the makeshift bandage she had to use earlier, and was disappointed because this WAS one of her favorite skirts. Steven came back with a first aid kit, a t-shirt, and a pair of Stevens old sweatpants that seemed a bit small for him. "The shirt is for you to bite down on, and the pants are for after because I don't think we'd both be comfortable with you without something on..." Steven explained a bit, kneeling in front of Spinel before his hand started to slowly reach up to her stained stocking. Spinel tensed up as she watched Steven slowly pull down her stocking, knowing that he'd need room to work with, she blushed and glanced away as Steven raised her ruined skirt up. Steven was to focused at the moment to notice Spinels facial reactions as he untied the makeshift bandage, he heard her hiss out of pain as he removed the cloth. Stevens eyes widened as he saw the wound, it was small but wide from the blade being twisted and deep, however the bleeding definitely had slowed down a lot from earlier. "Here, put this in your mouth" Steven stated, handing the shirt to Spinel, in which she clenched between her teeth shortly after receiving the piece of clothing. Steven then used a wet rag to clean off the excess blood off her skin so he could see the wound more clearly. Next, he brought out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured it onto a different rag, "this is going to be cruddy" he simply stated, looking up at Spinel for a brief second before gently placing it on Spinels injury. Spinels body jolted as she screamed and cursed in pain into the shirt, tears streamed down her face which was stained with her makeup. Steven profusely apologized while still holding the rag to her wound, in which the burning pain soon subsided. After Steven was done with the hydrogen peroxide, his eyes lingered on her leg, and he noticed a couple other sized scars on her thigh, he mentally questioned if those were old knife injuries. Steven shook his head before he brought out a thread and needle, he then tied the thread to the needle and looked up at the questioning female. "Don't worry, my friend Connie's mom is a doctor and she taught Connie, who then taught me, how to stitch up a small wound just in case I couldn't get medical attention" Steven explained. The brown eyed male then gently placed his hand on her thigh, his fingers felt like ice against Spinels hot skin, and Spinel hissed into the shirt as Steven had to force the wound to be smaller so he could properly stitch it closed. Spinel winced and whimpered as she could feel sharp, jabbing pains as Steven began to stitch her wound closed. This only took a few minutes until he was done, "ok here is the easiest part, can you lift your skirt up a bit please?" The male asked gently. Spinel blushed a little from his innocent comment, but complied with his request and lifted her skirt up a bit more. After she was done, Steven nonchalantly lifted her leg up a bit and placed it on his shoulder, the back of her knee resting on his shoulder as he scooted a little closer so he could start wrapping up to the stitched up wound with a bandage. Spinel couldn't help but look at the male, blushing at the position they were in, and couldn't help herself but let her mind wander a bit into a, let's just say, adult area. 

"Ok there we go, you should be good until you can have it properly looked at" Steven smiled as he looked up at blushing female. Spinel sighed as Steven removed her leg off of his shoulder, "thanks, for helping me...." she grumbled a thank you. "You're welcome, do you need help up?" Steven asked as he stood up, still looking at Spinel. "Just hold me so I can change real quick..." Spinel replied, grabbing the males arm to help keep her balance when she stood up. Steven nodded in response and propped her arm onto his shoulder so he could act like a crutch, which was on the same side as her injured leg. Spinel started to unbutton her skirt using one hand, letting it drop to the ground and doing a little hop so she could kick her ruin clothing away. Steven had his head turned to the side so he wouldn't look, but he could still feel her shifting when she grabbed the sweatpants. Spinel gently placed her injured leg through the one of the sleeves of the sweatpants, then she attempted to do so with the other leg, but then quickly lost her balance in which she accidentally toppled into the male that was holding her. Steven was a bit unprepared for Spinel to fall into him, and so he accidentally fell backwards with the female. He grunted as he landed on his butt, he then realized that Spinel was on him when he opened his eyes, his brown orbs meeting with Spinels pink orbs. "Are you alright?" Steven asked with concern, not even realizing the position they were in. Spinel only stared at the male that was below her, the sweatpants barely hanging onto her waist, not even noticing the pain this time. "Spinel?" Steven called her name softly as he sat up a little, which made the female sit up a bit. "something wrong?" He asked, bringing up his hand to her face and cupping her cheek as his thumb wiped away the dried up mascara tears that stained her face. Spinels whole body tensed up from the gentle touch that Stevens hand produced, and Spinel being herself, clearly wasn't used to it as she swiftly gripped Stevens wrist with a rough squeeze, her face produced a nasty sneer as she looked at the male. "Don't touch me like that..." She growled lowly, tossing Stevens hand to the side. Spinel hated being vulnerable, being vulnerable meant being weak in her eyes, and right now she had to remain strong and cold, but that was hard to do when she was in a position like this. "C'mon, the floor is uncomfortable" Steven joked awkwardly, sitting up more so he wasn't in an uncomfortable position, "are you hungry? Do you want some spaghetti?" He asked gently while also moving the female off his lap. "Yea...." Spinel grumbled, honestly she was starving but she didn't want to admit it. Steven smiled as he got up and helped the female to the couch, gently helping Spinel sit down before heading to the kitchen. Spinel was immediately bored, her ink colored eyes glancing around Stevens living room, it was a little messy but sickeningly sweet in her opinion. She didn't realize how much time passed until Steven was in front of her, holding a bowl of warm spaghetti and a cup of milk. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy it~" Steven smiled sweetly, his almost healed scar bent against his grin, and for some reason this made Spinel feel a little bit of guilt in the bottom of her stomach when she hesitantly accepted the food and drink. After Steven grabbed his own bowl and cup, he joined Spinel on the couch, kinda sitting next to her as he began to eat happily. The bored female switched between eating her meal and observing the oblivious male that was to engrossed in this food to notice that Spinels eyes were on him. She took this opportunity to scan the male, his soft and firm complexion, his strong and comforting arms, the little dribble of her blood on his pink jacket and his jeans, this made her question why he would help her after basically stalking him. Steven soon noticed her staring after finishing his food, "something wrong?" He asked her, which snapped the female out of her thoughts. Spinel sighed before setting her bowl down on the coffee table, "I don't get it, why are you being so helpful and kind to me?..." She asked irritated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Steven seemed a bit shocked from her question, "well you were injured and I wanted to help..." He answered softly, hoping that would satisfy the female's question. However it didn't work as her face grew meaner, then she suddenly lunged forward a bit and grabbed his shirt collar, "don't get cute with me, now tell me exactly why!" She hissed. Steven gulped and trembled, even with Spinel injured, she's still fast and just as deadly. "Ok ok, I couldn't just leave you there. You helped me when you didn't have to and I wanted to return the favor because....." Steven paused his sentence, hesitant in finishing his answer "because even though you seem mean, I can tell you're a good person...." He mumbled that last part. Spinels body froze, but then she smirked before giggling, "nice? You think I'm nice? How funny, I'm anything but nice~" she laughed, which made Steven confused. "I'm naughty naughty naughty, the baddest of girls that you could ever meet Steven Universe, and I rain hell on anyone who pisses me off. But you, you are a different story, you're the cinnamon roll. The nice guy, the angel that helps everyone, but there's a saying "nice guys finish last". Well, I do hope that statement is true~" Spinel smirked, that same smirk that Steven recognizes instantly when the crazed female wants to play. For the two seconds it took for the cogs in Stevens head to turn, Spinel had quickly threw the male backwards, his back connecting with the cushion of the couch. Then the next thing he knew, Spinel was on top of him, straddling his waist while her hands were clutching his shoulders as a way to pin him. Steven gulped as he stared up at the dangerous female, her pink colored eyes crazy with power and desire, the desire to make him submit.


	10. chp 10 (extreme tension)

Steven gulped, blushing like mad from how things escalated so quickly. One second, he was talking to Spinel, and then the next, she was right on top of him while straddling his waist. Their bodies dangerously close in a way where he could feel her every movement. "hmmm? Is there something you want to say?~" Spinel spoke up, leaning her face close down to his, her nose barely grazing his nose while grinning like a maniac. Stevens breath hitched, noticing the power hungry look in her eyes, and he shivered from fear. "S-Spinel hold on, you're injured and-" his sentence was interrupted when Spinel leaned towards his ear, "I'm not the one to back down so easily babydoll, and we both know you can't win this round~" she whispered lowly before nibbling on his earlobe. Steven shivered from the sensation, he clutched the cushion of his couch with his right hand while his left hand gripped on Spinels shoulder. He soon found himself succumbing to Spinels actions, yet a part of him not wanting to give up so easily, but that was becoming harder to do when he felt Spinels lips move down to his neck. "A-Ah S-Spinel wait..." Steven whimpered when he felt the female abuse a spot on his neck. He felt her kissing on one spot, which was followed by nibbling and sucking on the spot, the one spot that sent blood rushing from his head and towards other parts He then felt Spinel slowly sit up a little, a fangy smirk sat on her face. "Someone's enjoying himself, and I don't need you to put it in words~" Spinel chuckled as she continued to straddle his waist, her hand slowly traveling up to his face to cup his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing on his scar. Steven stared up at the female, wide eyed at how forward Spinel was being. "Such an ugly thing on such a pretty face, however it suits you like the color pink~" Spinel giggled lowly, before eyeing his jacket. "speaking of pink~" she spoke before grabbing one of the sleeves of his jacket, lifting it up which allowed his arm to slip easily out of the clothing. "One down, at least three more to go~" Spinel purred, which made Steven blush even more, "of course we could skip one~" she finished, slowly dragging her hand down his torso. Steven watched Spinels hand slowly making its way down his body, and it was then that he realized that Spinels fingernails were painted black. Steven watched in anticipation when Spinel reached the Hem of his jeans, he looked up in time to see Spinel grinning, and then he felt the button of his jeans become undone. He mentally screamed, his brain pondering the options of what could happen to prevent this from continuing farther. "You know something babydoll? I can tell you want this, just tell me how badly you want this and I'll grant your dirtiest desire~" Spinel purred, her hand traveling under Stevens shirt and over his stomach while the other tugged at his jeans, pulling them down a bit which revealed his boxers. Steven shivered as he felt Spinels cold fingers travel over his naval, and he could feel her index finger trace the outline of a different scar that ran across his stomach. "Hmm? What's this?~" Spinel asked herself softly but loud enough for Steven to hear, her hand slowly retreated from under his shirt before gripping the hem. She then lifted up Stevens shirt enough to get a good look, which revealed another scar that was smack dab in the middle of his stomach. "Well well well, I wonder what this is from~" Spinel wondered, looking back up at the blushing male. "I uh.... I was mugged a couple years ago and was stabbed in the process...." Steven mumbled, glancing away from Spinels hypnotizing eyes. "Poor baby boy, maybe a kiss will make you feel better~" Spinel purred before leaning down to peck the faded scar. Steven gasped a little when she felt her kiss his naval, and then he felt her kiss up his torso, "I can be quite flexible toots, I can show you if you want me to~" Spinel purred lowly, which made Stevens mind turn to mush, "Just say the word, submit to me and we can have fun~" she finished, leaning down to his face again, her lips barely grazing his lips. 

Something snapped inside Stevens mind, like a spark unleashed inside his soul and was now expanding into a wildfire. "N-No!" He shouted, which surprised Spinel as he grabbed her waist and wrist before roughly laying her on her back, now their positions have been switched. Spinels breath left her as her back collided with the couch cushion, her eyes soon met Stevens brown eyes, and she swore that Stevens eyes were a shade darker then usual. "No? Why not toots?~" Spinel grinned, although slightly disappointed over the fact that she lost control, however she enjoyed him being dominate. "I-I don't get it, why do you do this with me? Why do you toy with my body and mind like this? Don't you ever let up, even when you're injured? Why are you so obsessed with this demented game, why are you so obsessed with me?" Steven asked, finally having enough courage to ask the question that he's been wondering for the past two weeks. "So so many questions, and such little time to answer them. Wouldn't you rather have fun with me instead?~" Spinel smirked, pulling the male closer to her by yanking him by grabbing his shirt collar. "I barely know you! I'm not ready to lose myself to a stranger...." Steven mumbled, glancing away from the female that he has pinned under himself. Spinel snaked her fingers under his chin and turned his head to look at her, "that's the fun part dollface, you'll get to know me better in more ways than one~" she smirked, her eyes beckoning him to succumb to his guilty pleasures. Stevens body screamed yes, his mind on the verge to submit, but he had to stay in control over this situation, "that's not the point, even if I wanted to, you're to injured and you need to rest. You can stay the night if you need to, but you shouldn't over do anything...." Steven grumbled, his mind slowly regaining control over his body as he slowly sat up. Spinel sneered in irritation, knowing she was losing this round, and she wasn't taking it kindly. "Damn it you're so stubborn! Why won't you submit!" She hissed, sitting up suddenly on his lap before wrapping her legs around his waist while gripping his shirt collar more. "Because I don't want to submit to you!" Steven spat out, his hands gripping her waist tightly. Desire, along with anger, shined in Spinels eyes. Desire to make him submit, desire to make him beg for mercy, desire to take him right here, right now. "Fuck you, I don't know why I want to make you beg and scream my name, but I am not wanting to back down so easily! " She shouted, venom dripped from her words as she shook Steven. Steven gulped as a blush spread across his face, honestly he wasn't expecting her to lose her cool so quickly. A part of him ached in need, wanting to please Spinels wishes so badly, however he knew better than to give in. Steven adjusted his seating a little so he'd feel a bit more comfortable with Spinel on his lap, which made her wince in pain as it rocked through her leg. Steven saw a look in her eyes that he's never seen before, a look of pain, fear, and vulnerability reflected back onto his brown eyes. "Spinel, please just rest for tonight, I don't want you to aggravate your injury..." He spoke softly, concerned about her well being. "Damn it Steven Universe, I don't care about my leg, didn't you hear what I just said?!" Spinel shouted, her grip tightening on his shirt. Steven sighed a little before looking into her pink colored eyes, "I did hear, but I care about your injury, and I care about your health ok? Can you just relax a bit?" Steven simply stated, not even realizing what he just said until he noticed a blush had grown on Spinels face. Steven sighed a little and gently moved her off his lap, both their clothes disheveled a bit from their actions, "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow so you can sleep on the couch, and if you need anything I'll be sleeping in my room" he explained before standing up and heading to the spare closet in the hallway. Spinel watched him get up and leave, his words still ringing in her ears as she watched him retrieve a blanket and pillow from the closet. "He cares about me? Why? I don't get it at all, why is he so fucking nice to me?!" Spinel asked herself as she was handed the blanket, a pillow was stuffed behind her. "There we go, goodnight..." Steven spoke softly before he turned around to leave. Soon he felt something yank at his wrist, he turned his head to see Spinel gripping his arm, fear shined in her eyes again in which the male noticed. As soon as Spinel grabbed his arm, she soon let go, questioning why she did that, questioning on why she wanted him to stay. "Hey, it's ok, I'm just in the other room, I'll be in my bedroom if you need something" Steven stated, his eyes soft and calming as he reassured Spinel by grabbing her hand softly, and then giving it a little squeeze. This seemed to ease the female's worries, for she gave Stevens hand a squeeze back in response. This made the male smile, the same smile that Spinel couldn't help but think about every now and then when she was having a tough moment. "What is happening to me? What is this guy doing to me, and why do I find myself..... enjoying it?...." Spinel asked herself as she watched the male walk to his bedroom. 

A few hours had passed and Spinel couldn't find herself able to sleep, but she could hear the gentle snoring that belonged to Steven. As she shifted her position on the couch, she hissed in pain from her wound. Spinels memory shot back to what happened a few hours before, how Steven was gentle and caring when he stitched up her stab wound, and how innocent the male was during a couple positions when he treated her. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her dirtied mind, however it didn't help as her imagination wandered into unsafe territory. "Damn it..... I've never lusted after someone this hard before, but it's like I want more, so much more, what is happening?...." Spinel asked herself, now finding herself craving to be in his arms, at least for the night. Soon she found herself struggling to stand up, but when she was able to stand, she used various furniture and sections of the walls to help her walk to Stevens bedroom. Spinel limped heavily as she entered his bedroom, her hand on the door knob as she stared at the sleeping male figure from the doorframe. She continued to stare at him for a couple minutes until she couldn't stand it anymore, she then limped to the bed and crawled under the covers. The shifting of the mattress started to wake the slumbering Steven, "hm? Spinel? What're you doing?..." He mumbled sleepily, his back turned to the female. "Shut the fuck up, I can't sleep so shut up...." Spinel growled in response, her arms snaking around his torso before she nuzzled the back of his neck. Steven was too tired to even argue and decided to just let it slide before he dozed back off, in which Spinel soon dozed off as well.


	11. Chp 11 (revealment)

The sun shined through the window blinds, signaling that it was now morning, and those rays of sunshine shone right onto Spinels eyes. The groggy female stirred in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open, flinching from the sudden bright light on her eyes. Spinel winced, feeling sore and hurt from her leg, which triggered last night's events to come flooding back into her mind. She sighed, so close to winning the game, only to have Steven end up on top once again. Spinel moved her arm slightly, only to have it graze another arm that was wrapped around her body from behind. She then remembered how she crawled into bed with Steven before spooning the male from behind, and honestly right now she felt childish for commiting such an act. Spinel used her hand to lightly trace Stevens wide arm, her fingers gradually made their way down his hand, and she blushed madly when she felt that the males fingers were slightly dipped under the sweatpants she was wearing. Her mind shot back to where she was staring up at Stevens brown eyes, the usual color of his orbs were a shade darker. Spinel remembered the look he had in his eyes, desire, irritation and hunger glinted in his eyes, and that made her shiver in anticipation for when he does cross that line. Spinel slowly turned her body around, now face to face with the sleeping male that was still hugging her body, his fingers that were dipping into her sweatpants from the front were now dipping into her sweatpants from behind. Her pink colored eyes studied the males sleeping face, his slightly opened mouth as he snored, his eyelids kinda twitched every now and then, the almost fully healed scar that would definitely seem pale compared to his rosy cheeks. Spinel felt something tug at her chest as she continued to study the male, but then she sighed before attempting to sit up. Steven stirred in his sleep when he felt the mattress shift a bit, his eyes fluttered open and soon his brown colored eyes met Spinels eyes. "Spinel?..." Steven called out softly, a blush began to form on his face, "are you alright?..." He asked softly. Spinel sat up suddenly before looking away, "yea, I'm still in pain but I'm still fine...." She answered softly. Steven sat up slowly, his hair matted to one side as the blanket slowly slide off his body, "are you sure?" He asked. Spinel glanced to look at the concerned male, now noticing that he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander downwards a bit, "Y-Yea, I'm just hungry...." she replied. Steven didn't notice that her gaze had turned elsewhere before smiling, "ok, I'll go make eggs and bacon" he stated before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Fuck.....this guy is going to be the end of me if I don't do something...." Spinel whispered to herself when Steven was out of earshot, even though she couldn't exactly understand why she wanted him so badly. 

After what felt like twenty minutes, Steven came back into the bedroom now wearing a pair of jeans that he grabbed from the laundry, "do you need help up?" he asked as he stood next to her. Spinel sighed in defeat, "yea..." She answered before flinging the cover off of her legs and grabbing Stevens hand that was extended to her. Steven pulled Spinel into a standing position, holding her shoulders so she could focus on being balanced. The female then let loose a rare sound, a whimper of pain as she stood up while using Steven as a sort of crutch. Steven noticed this and gulped a little, "why don't I carry you?" he suggested before moving his other arm in an attempt to pick her up bridal style. Out of instinct, Spinel smacked Stevens hand away, which caused the male to look at the female in a confused manner. "Just help me walk alright?" Spinel spat, somewhat irritated at how Steven was being so annoyingly sweet. "Ok" Steven simply responded, helping the limping female to the living room again. Spinel briefly noticed that Steven had cleaned up last night's mess, the ruined skirt was thrown away, the dishes from last night were cleaned up, and the med kit was put away. Steven then let Spinel sit on the couch before retreating to go grab their plates of bacon and eggs. Spinel sighed before pulling her sweatpants down enough to see the stitching of her wound, and gave a sigh of relief. The stitching hadn't come undone, and was amateurish but well done enough to where it seemed to work, the area around the wound was bruised but luckily not reddish or inflamed, which meant it wasn't infected. "How does it look?" Steven asked, holding two plates of bacon and eggs while standing next to the couch. "It's good, thank you again..." She mumbled, pulling her sweatpants back up before taking one of the plates from the male. "I'm glad" Steven smiled sweetly before sitting down next to Spinel, and then he began to eat from his plate. Honestly, Spinel didn't want to admit this, but Steven is an excellent cook, and she could have his meals anytime of the day if she had the option to. They ate in silence until both were done with their plates, in which Steven took the dirty dishes and washed them. "So....do you want me to give you a ride home or-" his sentence was interrupted by a knock at the door, which made both Steven and Spinel freeze in place. "Who is it?" Steven called out, curious on who could be visiting him in the morning. "Steven? It's us, are you decent enough to let us in?" A voice answered, which Steven recognized instantly. He gulped a little before answering, "hold on, let me put on some pants!" He lied, which was rare for him to do. Before Spinel could even ask who was at the door, she soon found herself scooped up by Steven and rushed to the closet in a hurry. "Please stay still and quiet in this closet until they leave" he whispered in a panicky voice as he placed Spinel in the closet, and before Spinel could even protest, Steven had shut the door softly and walked over to open the front door. 

"What're you guys doing here?" Steven asked as he opened the door. Now the way the closet door was made is interesting, nobody could peer in, but if someone looked at the right angle, they could look through the door, which is exactly what Spinel found out when she tried to see who was visiting Steven. "Yo Ste-man, how're you holding up?" A short, purple long haired female asked before blowing a bubble gum bubble. "I'm fine Amethyst, but why is everyone here?" Steven asked, stepping aside to let everyone that was visiting him to let them inside. "Well, a couple of our fellow members were found attacked last night...." A large, beefy, Vitiligo female began to explain as she sat down on the couch. "Yes Jasper, and luckily one was able to escape before she was knocked out like everyone else" another female spoke up, finishing Jasper's explanation. Spinel could tell that the other female was just as equal to Jasper's beefiness, but with rainbow colored dreadlocks. "Bismuth, everyone, why are you all telling me this?" Steven asked, sitting in one of the armchairs he had. "Well, where they were attacked, it was only a couple blocks away from where you live" a female added in, and Spinel could see that she had a squarish afro, and squarish sunglasses to match. "Yea man, we just wanted to make sure your ass wasn't also handed to you" Amethyst chimed in, taking the last piece of bacon that was on a plate. "AMETHYST! Language!" A very tall, skinny, pale woman squawked, which made Spinels ears ring as she observed from the closet. "Whaaaaaaat Pearl? He's an adult" Amethyst huffed, eating the whole piece of bacon in one bite. "Wait...... All these names....oh fuck, these girls are part of the Crystal Gems?!?! And the leader is here?!?!" This thought rang through Spinels mind as she continued to watch. Spinel pondered on whether or not she should jump out and take a chance, however pain shot through her leg which made her bite her lip so as not to make a sound, which made her remember how she was to injured to fight, let alone walk. "Thanks Amethyst, and if you guys are worried about me, I'm ok" Steven answered, well at least he was partially honest. A question processed in Spinels mind, "if the Crystal Gems are here, why hasn't Steven turn me in to them? Why is he protecting me, and why am I letting him?..." Her thoughts lingered in her mind, watching the small group intently. "We just wanted to make sure since our goons confirmed that it was Spinel that handed their asses to them, and considering the fact that you were kidnapped by her, we wanted to make sure that she didn't try to go after you" Amethyst yawned, in which Jasper nodded in agreement. "Guys I'm fine, I had my door locked all night and no one came by" Steven chuckled before giving a reassuring smile, his whole statement was a lie but it seemed that no one was the wiser to his bluff. "Well alright then, come on everyone" Garnet replied before getting up from her spot on the couch and heading to the front door. "Well alright then" Pearl answered before walking out the front door that was being held open by Garnet. Jasper, Amethyst, and Bismuth followed right behind Pearl, and before Garnet followed after them, she lowered her shades while looking at Steven and gave a wink before leaving. Steven gulped, Garnet only gave him that look when she knew that Steven was somewhat lying, but deciding to not push the topic and to let him handle whatever problem it was. As soon as Steven made sure that the group wouldn't come back, he went and opened the closet door to retrieve the pink haired female, only to find her grinning mischievously. "Ya know something toots, I now know what they look like, and it's all thanks to you~" Spinel chuckled, her pink colored orbs meeting with the brown colored eyes of the male. Steven gulped before helping Spinel to her feet, "maybe you should call someone..." he stated, his voice a bit shaky as realization set into his mind. "I'll definitely call someone, however, just keep in mind that I'm still not going to back down from the game, and things will become more interesting now that I know where you live~" she chuckled, leaning a bit against the male's body.


	12. Chp 12 (distractions)

"Everything all set?" Aquamarine asked, sipping a pint of beer as she looked at Spinel. "Yes everything is all set and ready, I just have to do my part and everything shall go as planned" Spinel answered, taking a shot of Jack Daniels. "For now, we're hear to survey the crowd correct?" Aquamarine asked, her eyes looking over the patrons of the club. "Yes, at Ten O'Clock is when the meeting happens, that's when we strike" Spinel grumbled, "no innocent lives will be harmed tonight, well, at least we'll try not to have any innocent lives taken" she chuckled lowly. "Yeesh, do we have to stay here until it happens?" The blue haired British female yawned, honestly she was quite bored. "Not me, you know what I have to do. I have to lure Steven far away where he won't alert his friends that I'm here. Because, if he sees me, game over...." Spinel mumbled. She recalled that earlier on, she left a note on Stevens makeup table, forging Connie's signature on the paper, which read "Steven, I need to speak to you urgently. Meet me inside the lighthouse at 9:30, love Connie". "Looks like loverboy is about to perform~" Aquamarine teased, giving Spinel a nudge with her elbow. "Loverboy?" Spinel questioned, then it dawned on her that Aquamarine was talking about Steven."oh c'mon, I know that you've been craving to have Steven wrapped around you, and in more ways then one~" Aquamarine chuckled before taking another sip of her pint of beer. "Don't make me end your life in more ways than one..." Spinel growled, downing another shot of Jack Daniels and slamming the empty shot glass back on the table. "Don't deny the fact that I am right~" Aquamarine chuckled, giving her usual shit eating grin. Spinel only rolled her eyes in response, mumbling obscenities to herself before a type of electric jazz music began, which made both females eye the stage. Spinel noticed that Garnet was holding a microphone instead of Steven, and the male was playing a type of keyboard when Garnet began to sing.

Oh, when a difficult day goes by  
Keeping it together is hard but that's why  
You've got to try  
You've got to try  
And when there's a thundering storm outside  
Underneath the covers you huddle and hide  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes

It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love

Stuck in the middle of fear and shame  
Everybody's looking for someone to blame  
Like it's a game  
Like it's a game  
And now I am better than "win-or-lose"  
There's a new direction that I'd like to choose  
It's called the truth  
It's called the truth

As soon as Garnet paused, Stevens voice joined in

Hey, you, show me that solvable problem  
We can get through this  
I'll do the hardest part with you

As soon as Steven was done singing, Garnet then resumed her part

It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love

Spinel was still watching the stage when the song ended, he wasn't expecting that kind of performance, especially a duet that consisted of Garnet and Steven. "Well I can see exactly why you can't stop listening to his singing~" Aquamarine commented, noticing that Spinel was still staring even when the two had left the stage. "H-Huh? Did you say something?" Spinel asked, shaking her head a little bit to focus back on what was at hand. "Nothing, looks like your mind was elsewhere as usual, like it has been for the past two months~" Aquamarine simply stated while smirking, "it's almost time by the way, you should get going" she stated before finishing her beer. "Yea yea, I'll see you when you survive" Spinel nonchalantly stated before getting up from their corner table and heading out of the club. As long as everything went according to plan, Steven would live and maybe possibly submit to Spinel tonight. Steven saw the note when he arrived at work earlier and he honestly believed that Connie was the one who wrote the note, even though something in his guy was telling him that something was off. 

It was almost 9:30 by the time Spinel had arrived at the lighthouse, her motorcycle hidden from view so that way in case someone drove up, they wouldn't see the vehicle right away. She awaited in the darkness of the lighthouse, patiently waiting for Steven to arrive while sucking on a lollipop, a bit eager to do more then just pinning this time. A couple minutes past 9:30, Spinel noticed this and it made her feel a bit worried. Is he going to come? I'm sure my signature looked just like his friend, did he see that it was forged? Did he see me from earlier and warn his other friends? I'm sure I was careful enough.... These questions rang through Spinels mind, which made her play with one of her pigtails while she waited patiently. The sound of a car driving up to the lighthouse made Spinel look up from the ground, a smirk formed on her lips as she waited behind the door so when the door opened, it would hide Spinel from view until she closed the door herself. Unsurprisingly, Steven entered the lighthouse, the room was pitch black as he entered, "Connie? Are you here?" Steven called out while feeling uneasy at the same time. The door slammed shut, which made Steven jolt out fear as he turned around to see that it was Spinel that closed the door. "Connie's not here, sorry about the confusion toots, but I was very bored tonight~" Spinel purred, "I do have another game we can play to pass the time~" she chuckled, I have to keep him distracted, just twenty more minutes.... Spinel thought while looking at the surprised male. "Wh-What game?..." Steven asked reluctantly, however his curiosity was to intense to make him refuse this game of Spinels. "It's a type of hide and seek, I hid a key that you'll be seeking. The lock on the door is switched, we're both locked in here until you find the key that is hidden in here, and it is only hidden in this room, good luck~" Spinel chuckled, switching the light on before sitting down on a chair that was near the middle of the room. Steven gulped a little, this game seemed a bit tame, even for Spinel. Even with the light on, the room was still a bit dim, which made the search for the key a little bit tougher. Spinel watched in amusement, it wouldn't be long before Steven would zero in own where the key was located. Now there weren't many places where thy key would be located, where it only took fifteen minutes for Steven to sigh in frustration, "it's not in here..." He grumbled before looking at Spinel. Spinel gave a chuckle in response, her leather jacket was slipping off her right shoulder which revealed that she was wearing an extremely short tank top. The pink haired female crossed her legs, showing that she was wearing an extremely short skirt with pink and black stripped stockings, "I don't lie about my hints in a game dollface, it's definitely in this room, you just need to look more~" she purred, her pink colored eyes staring intently at the brown eyes male. A dark blush settled on Stevens face as he realized where the key could be at, he then slowly made his way over to the smirking female. "Go ahead and search me babydoll, I don't mind if your hands are roaming all over me~" Spinel chuckled lowly while she stood up, which made Steven gulp a bit. Steven hesitated a bit before reaching his hand towards her jacket, reaching into her pocket only to find no key there. "That's not the only place where I have pockets Steven~" Spinel purred, which made the brown haired male freeze a bit. He then retracted his hand out of Spinel pockets before reaching to the other pocket on her jacket, only to find no key there. "Think Steven, where else could she be hiding that key...." Steven thought, he then opened her jacket a bit to see if there were any inside pockets, which he did discover as his hand traveled upwards. Spinel continued to watch amused, sooner or later he'll find the key, but for now she'll continue to enjoy the twist of her little game. Steven sighed when he still couldn't find the key, "I can't find it...." He mumbled. "I already told you, my jacket isn't the only place where I have pockets~" Spinel stated simply, "just a couple more minutes to keep him distracted long enough, but I kinda don't want this to end" she thought to herself while observing the confused male that was already very close to her. Steven gulped, realizing that there was only one other place he hadn't looked yet. He let his hand travel downwards, his cold fingers grazing Spinel stomach as he reached for her skirt, which made the female shiver from anticipation and from the chilliness. Steven gulped as his hand slowly reaching towards one of the pockets of her skirt, his face heated up when his fingers touched her thigh, which made him realize that his hand wasn't in a pocket. "Hmmm, someone has a dirty mind, and I know your hand isn't in a pocket~" Spinel teased, the dim lighting hid the blush that had settled into her cheeks. Her comment made Stevens hand retreat out of the clothing, in which he patted the clothing a bit while profusely apologizing, he then found the pocket and reached his hand in, only to finally retrieve the key. Spinel felt disappointment settle into her stomach, "damn it! I just need one more minute to distract him, what do I do?...." Spinels mind raced, even though she didn't show it, she was beginning to panic internally. Steven sighed in relief as he backed away a little from the female, still holding the key, "there, we're done playing now. As for the other game, the one where you said that you'll win in the end, I'm done playing" Steven stated simply before he began to walk to the locked door. It only took a second for Spinel to process what Steven had said, which made her immediately angry. "what did you say?" She growled, which made Steven stop in his tracks. "I told you exactly what I said, I'm done with this demented game of yours. I've lost count on how many times you've tried to make me submit to you, and I'm tired. I'm tired of being played around, mentally and physically, so I'm done. I won't ever submit to you so just accept it" Steven spat, finally feeling a weight lifting off of his chest. Then the next thing Steven knew, Spinel had him slammed against the wall while her fists clenched onto his shirt collar, a sneer settled onto her face. "We're not done until I say we're done...." Spinel growled before leaning in, a maniacal grin developed on her face that matched the craziness in her pink colored eyes "and just for that, I think you deserve to be punished~" she purred. 

.


	13. Chp 13 (rough housing)

Steven immediately grabbed Spinels wrists and yanked her grip away from the collar of his shirt, "I told you, I'm done playing!" He exclaimed. Something snapped inside of Spinel, which made her ball up her fist and aimed her punch at Stevens gut. Steven doubled over in pain while holding his stomach, he then was kicked onto his side by the same female that punched him. "You.....don't get.....to tell me.....when it's OVER!" Spinel spoke slowly at first before shouting the last part, her foot was raised in where she attempted to stomp Stevens face. Now Steven may have missed the first two attacks at him, but he definitely didn't miss this one as he grabbed her boot before it connected with his face. Everything felt like Deja Vu when Spinel soon found her foot caught in Stevens grip, only to have herself being thrown backwards when Steven gave her a giant shove. The curly brown haired male scrambled to his feet and attempted to unlock the door before he felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and was soon tossed backwards by the crazed female and he fell the to the ground. Spinel knelt by him while smirking "the game is not over~" she chuckled before attempting to punch his face. Steven thankfully caught her fist with his hand, which surprised the female, that is until Steven went to punch her, which knocked the female back again. Steven then took this opportunity to scramble back onto his feet, almost tripping over his flip flops before he stood up fully. Steven knew he couldn't run away from this, so he put up his fists in order to fight his way out instead. Spinel noticed this and gave a maniacal laugh, "you want to fight me? Fine, let's fine~" Spinel chuckled before swinging at Steven. This then started a fistfight between the two, only this time there was no tussling around, just various punches, kicked, and grappling from both sides. Both Spinel and Steven were soon battered, bloody, and bruised from the fight, and neither of them were backing down. Steven panted as he swung his fist at Spinel again, only to have Spinel dodge his punch, grab his arm, and attempt to throw him to the floor again. Now the crazed female had attempted this about four times, and was hoping that this attempt would work, in which it did. 

Stevens back connected with the cold floor beneath him, making an audible THUD when he landed. Spinel then swiftly straddled the male, and then pinned his wrists above his head. "You wanted to fight me, now you got what you wanted!" she hissed while panting a little. Steven was also panting as well, adrenaline rushed through his body, which helped as he suddenly pushed Spinel off of him while sitting up. Spinel was caught off guard by Stevens sudden burst of strength, which is why her footing was clumsy as she tried to regain her balance. Her right foot accidentally stepping into her left foot, which made her slip and fall forward onto the male. Their bodies collided with each other as Spinel fell into Steven, pain shot through Stevens head as the back of his head connected with the cold floor once again, and he felt something warm connecting with the lower part of his face. Stevens eyes fluttered open only to see a surprised Spinel looking down at him, and his face flushed heavily when he realized exactly what just happened. Spinel pulled away slightly, a heavy blush spread across her face, and as soon as she processed what just happened, she smirks and begins to giggle. Steven only blinked in response, realizing that his first kiss was stolen by a very crazy woman. "I never realized how soft your lips were toots, mind if I steal another kiss?~" Spinel smirked, and Steven swore that he saw hearts in Spinels eyes. Lust, desire, want, and the urge to dominate jolted through her body, like electricity had spread through her body as her lips locked onto Stevens. The male immediately tensed when Spinel pressed her lips against his once again, he didn't know how to react or respond, but eventually he began to reach up in order to grab her shoulders. Spinel noticed this and grabbed his hands, her fingers intertwining with his as she deepened the kiss, her leather jacket falling off her shoulders as she continued this lustful action of hers. Stevens heart was pounding out of his chest when Spinel pulled away, and he watched the maniacal female give a fangy smirk, that same smirk that made him feel like jelly. "Damn you taste rich dollface, I wonder what other parts of you taste delicious?~" Spinel wondered out loud, which made Steven gulp in response. Spinel chuckled at his response, and oh boy was she going to enjoy every second of this. "Hmm I'm ready to explore more of you~" she winked at the male before leaning down to kiss the male again, her hand traveling downwards to the hem of Stevens jeans. Something clicked inside Stevens brain, he roughly grabbed Spinels shoulders and somehow was able to have her pinned against the wall from behind, her arm pinned against her back. "Hey!" She hissed, a jolt of pain shot through her arm when she looked back at the male. Stevens brown colored eyes were a shade darker as he leaned his body against hers, so if Spinel even moved a bit, she could feel whatever was pressed up against her. "I told you exactly what I said before, and I hate to repeat myself, I'm done playing this darned game of your!" Steven hissed near Spinels ear, he was about to let go of her wrist until Spinel uttered two words, which made him tighten his grip once again. "Bite me!~" is what spilled out of Spinels lips, a sneer settled on her face while she looked back at the battered male. Steven then decided to dangle on the edge for a little bit longer, he then leaned in closer and whispered "with pleasure~" before he proceeded to nibble on the back of her neck as more of a revenge tactic. A wave of pleasure shook through Spinels body from the sensation of her neck being abused like that, and damn was she enjoying this. Steven continued his actions, which made Spinel arch her back a bit in where she was leaning more into his body, shivering from the pleasure that she was receiving. "D-Damn toots, I didn't think you had it in you~" Spinel purred, biting her lip in order to not moan out, even though she wanted more as she wiggled against him. Stevens mind had to retreat from the edge when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, which earned a dissatisfied groan from Spinel. Steven backed away from the female so he could answer his phone, and when he did, his eyes widened in shock and concern, which made Spinel raise an eyebrow. "I-I gotta go!" Steven exclaimed, getting up quickly and rushing to the locked door. "Where are you going?" Spinel asked, frustrated in a way that only she knows. "My friends are injured! I have to go see them in the hospital!" Steven explained quickly before opening the door, only to have it quickly shut by the female. "Listen, I don't want you to go, but I know your friends are important. So just this once I'm going to let this slide.....however the next time you nibble on my neck like that, I expect you to follow through~" Spinel spoke softly before purring that last part, which earned a blush from the battered male. Steven gulped, honestly he had no idea what came over him earlier, but he wasn't objecting what happened at all. Steven shut his eyes and shook his head before opening the door again so he could clear his thoughts, his mind was clouded during this whole ordeal and he couldn't understand why. Spinel watched him rush to his car and drive off, she leaned against the doorframe, just wondering exactly what the soft biscuit of a male is doing to her, and why she couldn't get him off her mind.


	14. Chp 14 (confrontation)

Steven drove as quickly as he could to the hospital, he knew that some of his friends were injured but he didn't know how badly each one was hurt. Steven also knew that he wouldn't be able to go to work for a while, but that was the least concerning thing that mattered to Steven. He couldn't understand it, why were his friends attacked? How did it happen? why did it happen? "Oh god, what would have happened if I was still there for just a little bit longer...." This question continued to cycle through his head as he parked into the hospitals parking lot. Steven then rushed right into the hospitals lobby in a type of panic, and asked about his friends being there, the receptionist gave him a bewildered look before typing away at her computer. "Ah yes, it seems a few of your friends were admitted and are in the O.R at the moment. However, visiting hours have ended a while ago, but in the mean time you can get yourself checked out" the receptionist explained carefully before waving a nurse over. Steven nodded in agreement, and disappointment when the nurse lead him to one of the clinic rooms in order to patch up the battered male. Steven had to explain why he was all battered, and he gave a brief summary on how he was in a scuffle earlier that night. Stevens memory transported himself back to when he was beaten up while he was captured, he remembered how Spinel found him and treated his injuries, and he even remembered how gentle Spinel was with him despite the fact that she injured the two people that beat him up early. "Crazy, she's absolutely psychotic..... but she has a sweet, soft side. That time, it was her choice unlike when she was stabbed.... wait..... that's it! Spinel keeps acting the way she does, is because she doesn't want to show her real self!" Steven came to this realization when the nurse was done fixing him up.

  
Steven didn't want to go home, he honestly didn't want to be alone tonight and was still worried about his friends. Steven was sitting in the lobby, holding a cup of coffee in both of his hands as he stared at the bitter black liquid. He felt a hand rest on his right shoulder, which made him look up to see Amethyst giving a reassuring smile, "hey Ste-man, sorry for giving you a scare earlier...." Amethyst began to apologize before yelping in pain when Steven hugged her tightly. Steven quickly released his hug as he didn't realize that Amethyst's arm was wrapped in a bandage, and in a sling for that matter, "I'm sorry I didn't notice! Wh-What happened???" Steven asked worriedly. "Aw man it sucks, me and everyone else were having a meeting about some new information that we got from an informant. When a bunch of members from the Diamond gang stormed in and started shooting up a storm, luckily a bullet only grazed my arm but everyone else wasn't as lucky, well except for Garnet, she has a bullet shaped hole in the side of her afro" Amethyst joked, she then sat down next to Steven. "Jasper took a couple bullets to her arm, Bismuth took one into her leg, Garnet's ear was knocked by a bullet and.....well Pearl.... She took the worst of it, and as far as I know the doctors are still working on her...." Amethyst spoke softly, her hands fidgeting in her lap before she looked up at the shocked male. "I can't believe this happened...." Steven spoke softly, his hands starting to shake out of fear from possibly losing Pearl. "Hey Steven, Pearl will be fine, she's a fighter, she's been fighting for your mom, for you, for everyone and for herself. She'll pull through." Amethyst reassured, giving Stevens shoulder a squeeze. "but I still don't understand, when did they attack you guys?" Steven asked, confusion settled on his face as he looked at his purple haired friend. "About 10 O'clock, I think they were waiting for everyone else to leave before they launched their assault" Amethyst sighed, leaning her head back onto the somewhat uncomfortable waiting chair. Steven stayed silent for a few minutes, cogs turning in his head as he thought about the events that happened tonight, about how he was lured to the lighthouse to only have him partake in a game, followed by a fistfight, followed by a heated one-sided make out session, followed by Steven nibbling on Spinels neck. "I just don't understand, did Spinel lure me out to the lighthouse because she was bored, or was there a reason?...." Steven mentally asked himself, his thought process was interrupted by Amethyst asking "yo man, what happened to your face?" She asked. "Oh, I got into a fistfight when I left work and-" Steven quickly shut his mouth, a lightbulb lighted up in his brain. "OH MY GOD!" Steven shouted, standing up quickly, which confused Amethyst. "What? What is it?" She asked, standing up next to Steven. "SHE LURED ME OUT TO THE LIGHTHOUSE SO I COULDN'T BE THERE TO HELP YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Steven shouted out of anger, which made Amethyst take a step back. "Whoa whoa dude, calm down, now who's is the "she" that you're talking about?" Amethyst asked, very confused about what has changed Stevens attitude. "SPINEL, FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS SHE'S BEEN PLAYING THIS SICK AND DEMENTED GAME IN WHERE SHE TRIES TO MAKE ME SUBMIT, BUT IT'S NEVER WORKED, I'VE LOST COUNT ON HOW MANY ROUNDS SHE'S HAD WITH ME. SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO MAKE ME SUBMIT, EITHER BY USING SEDUCTION, CONFRONTATION, INTIMIDATION, AND SOMETIMES ALL THREE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, HAVING MY FEELINGS, MIND AND MY BODY BEING TOYED WITH! Steven continued to shout, which made Amethyst's eyes widened. "SPINEL'S BEEN DOING WHAT WITH YOU FOR TWO MONTHS?!" Amethyst asked surprised, honestly she couldn't believe that one of her best friends have been keeping such a secret from her for so long. Steven stayed quiet for a second before giving a whimper, "I should go home..." He spoke softly. "Well hold on-" Amethyst began to speak, only to watch Steven rush out of the waiting room. 

As Steven drove back to his apartment, tears began to stream down his face as he drove. Many emotions rushed through his body, betrayal, hurt, pain, sadness, anger and fear throbbed inside his heart and mind. These emotions continued its course during the next couple days, and he mostly stayed inside his apartment during those days. When he did finally leave his apartment, it was to just get groceries, he only had a bit of reassurance when he heard that Sour Cream was fixing up the club so he didn't have to close down. Steven saw a familiar face leaning against his door, which only build his anger up, but he couldn't help but blush heavily from the sight. It was Spinel, but her fuchsia hair was not held up in her usual pink ponytails, but instead was just hanging down over her shoulders, she was also wearing tight black dress pants that also had suspenders attached, and a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone. A smirk settled onto the female's face when she saw the curly brown haired male approaching his door. "Hey there babydoll, I haven't seen you in a while~" Spinel purred, in which made Steven sigh in annoyance. "Leave me alone...." He huffed, scooting Spinel away from his front door as he attempted to unlock it. "Aww c'mon now, I figured we could continue what we did at the lighthouse~" she purred, tracing Stevens back as she spoke. Steven suddenly turned around and grabbed Spinels wrist, which caught her off guard as Steven then had her pinned against the wall next to his door. An unsettling cold look was etched onto Stevens face as he leaned in a bit, "I told you, I'm done playing this game. I'm done feeling used for your guilty pleasure, I'm done being toyed around for your entertainment, and that night you crossed the line hard. Not only did you lure me away into a sick game of yours, but it was also to prevent me from being there for my friends. I'm done playing, I'm done with the Diamonds, I'm done with anything gang related, and I'm done with you.....so just leave me alone...." He hissed before letting go of Spinels wrist. Spinel was shocked to say the least, she had never seen that unsettling look on anyone before, let alone a cinnamon roll like Steven. She shuddered as she could still feel his brown eyes looking directly into her pink colored eyes, desire courses through her mind and body, but guilt settled heavily into her heart, and she knew that she'd have to apologize to him somehow. But for now, she'd give him space, and question why she wanted to apologize to Steven


	15. Chp 15 (apology accepted?)

"Hey Steven, are you alright man? You've barely touched your fries...." A voice spoke from Stevens left. Steven looked to his left to meet the face of one of his closest friends, the blonde colored dreadlocks could only belong to Peedee. "Sorry Peedee, I know you invited me to this bar to hang out but I haven't been in the best mood lately...." Steven mumbled gently, stirring his fry in ketchup as he confessed. Peedee frowned a little, "do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently before sipping a bit from his beer bottle. "It's just..... This girl that's been kinda stalking me, which I know I've told you before, had crossed the line for the last time...." He began to explain, his gaze glanced at the half empty beer bottle that Peedee was holding. Peedee hadn't noticed it at first as he gave Steven a nudge with his elbow, "go on, what'd she do this time?" He asked gently. "She forged a note that I thought was from Connie, lured me to the lighthouse in which I had to look for a key since she purposely locked us both inside, and the key was in her very short skirt pocket in which I had to grab myself. Then I told her that I was done with the game, her game in which she wanted me to submit to her, and that lead to a fistfight between us. Then the next thing I know, her lips connected with mine when she slipped into me, and I swear to the stars I saw hearts in those crazy pink eyes of her as she continued to kiss me....." Steven rested his head in his arms on the bar counter as he continued his explanation. Peedee listened intently, his eyes wide from shock as Steven explained his story, "it seems like something else happened besides that...." He stated while clutching his beer bottle. "Um, well after a little bit, I get a call about my friends being in the hospital, which you already know about. But a question continued to cycle through my head, why did she lure me out to the lighthouse? Was she bored? Or was it something else? I couldn't make the connection until I arrived at the hospital, and it was then that I realized that the reason she lured me out to the lighthouse was so I couldn't help my friends, I couldn't be there to help them fight or protect them because of her!" Steven shouted that last part, slamming his fists onto the bar counter out of frustration. Peedee was taken aback from his sudden outburst, he had never seen his friend so worked up before, he looked at his beer bottle before slowly scooting it closer to the angered male. Steven sighed softly before looking at the bottle, "Peedee you know I don't drink..." He spoke softly while glancing at his friend. Peedee gave a shrug, "it's not a solution but it might help you feel a little better about talking about your problems...." He explained softly, "one sip wouldn't hurt would it?" He suggested. Steven frowned a little before eyeing the bottle, and then he decided to give a try. As the alcoholic liquid touched his taste buds, he immediately grimaced out of disgust and spit the drink back into its bottle, "ugh, oh stars....how can you drink this stuff???" Steven asked while coughing. Peedee have another shrug, "it's not the best, 

"The Diamonds aren't happy you know? You messed with the plans and are on thin ice" Aquamarine spoke, eyeing the fuchsia colored haired female that we as sitting across from her, "and all because you couldn't keep yourself from wanting to lift your skirt up for that guy" she chuckled. Spinel only grumbled in response, her arm was still hurting from being punished by the Diamonds, her trio of bosses had punished her harshly. "I still can't believe you compromised the plan. Anyone that was supposed to be in that club was supposed to die, and by your hand, and what's worse is that it was you that changed the structure of the attack on purpose just so you could have fun with him. You're just lucky that the bosses didn't serve your head on a platter." Aquamarine stated, "why did you do it anyways?" She asked, her British accent clear as ever. Spinel stayed quiet for about a minute, not even looking at the blue haired female that sat across from her, "I don't know, for some reason just the thought of killing him made me sick to my stomach, and I couldn't stand the thought of having him watch as I kill his friends.....I think I'm going soft....." Spinel admitted, looking at her shot glass that she had barely touched. "That seems about right, another act out like that and it won't end well for you, and you know this. Either you fix this little problem of yours, or the Diamonds will deal with the situation for you" Aquamarine explained, taking a shot of her jack Daniels, "what is it with you and that Steven guy, I don't get what is making you crazy over him anyways" she shrugged. Spinel sighed in response, "I don't even know, there's something about him that's driving me wild, he's definitely nothing like all of the other guys I've had to intimidate....." She explained softly, "I just can't put my finger on it...." She finished before downing her shot of vodka. "Hmph, well whatever it is, figure it out. I know he's upset because of what you did, I know you keep glancing at him since he's right there with his friend, and it seems like he hasn't noticed you at all. Whatever it is, go talk to him, but don't let it affect your duties next time." Aquamarine commanded, leisurely pointing to the two males that were sitting at the bar counter, she then gave a chuckle as she saw Steven trying a taste of his friends beer. 

"I have to use the restroom, I'll be back" Peedee explained while he stood up from his bar stool, he then made his way to the bathroom. Steven sighed, he stared at his food for a bit before he noticed that someone had slinked onto the same barstool that his friend was sitting at, "hey that seats taken" he simply stated while he played with his food a bit. "I think what I have to say is a bit more important than a mere seat" a familiar voice spoke, which made Steven look up quickly. Spinel wore a small frown on her face as she stared at the exhausted male, her pink hair still hanging down past her shoulders, "will you hear me out?" She asked softly. Steven sighed softly, he wasn't in the mood for another one of her tricks, but he always have everyone a second chance, "ok, what is it?" He asked gently, looking back at his fries. "I-I wanted....to say....that I'm... Fuck. I wanted to apologize to you" Spinel admitted, which made the brown eyes male look up at her with shock. She's.... apologizing? To me? Steven asked himself, still in shock from Spinels words. Spinel noticed his reaction and gave a sigh, "I'm sorry about the game, I'm sorry about using you as a plaything, and I have a motion that you feel used and betrayed....." She began to apologize, "and to be honest, luring you out to the lighthouse wasn't the original idea, but I'm not going to tell you what the original idea was..." She finished. Steven had no words, this crazy, psychotic, mafia woman, was apologizing to him, he knew he wasn't ready to forgive her for what she did, but like always, he was ready to give anyone a second chance. Steven gave a small sigh, "listen, I don't know why you wanted to play around with me like that, and I'm not ready to forgive you for luring away from my friends that were in danger. But....." He paused, which made Spinel raise her eyebrow, "I know there's good in you, I've seen it on rare occasions, so.....I'm willing to give you one last chance. But on certain conditions" he stated. Spinel clicked her tongue a bit before responding, "alright, what are your demands?~" she joked. "No more of this stalking, if you want to talk or anything, give me a heads-up please! Second, don't involve me with your work, because I'm definitely not ready to lose my life because I was "in the way" so to speak. Third, stop teasing me the way you do, I don't know how much more my brain can handle it, and I certainly don't want to lose control like I did. If you can agree to what I said, me and you can start over again as friends, and not just a cat chasing a mouse" he finished. Spinel only had an issue with that last condition, however she smirked before giving the male a reply, "I won't tease you as much, and when I do, it won't be as intense unless you want it, other than that I agree with your terms~" she replied. Steven stayed quiet, listening to the background noises that were happening all around him, "very well, but no one can know about this. Because deep down, I know it won't end well for me, or for you...." He admitted before holding out his hand to her. Spinel looked at his hand before grinning, her hand that was wearing her fingerless gloves grabbed his hand, in which she pulled him closer to her while smirking. "I accept, however, this means I get to visit you more at home~" she purred, her face a couple inches from hers before she let go of his hand, stood up from the barstool, and left the bar with Aquamarine following after her.


	16. Chp 16 (a secret revealed)

As the next couple weeks have passed, Steven was a little surprised that Spinel had kept to her word. Sometimes he'd have lunch, or dinner with her when she was available, or when he was available. They'd mostly hang out at his apartment, watching a movie or even just talking. But sometimes Spinel would come by injured in some area, in which Steven helped patch her up, not that Spinel minded of course, it felt nice to take a step back and relax. Spinel also learned that she could talk about who she tussled with and why, but anything that involved the Diamonds was something that neither one of them wanted to talk about, and surprisingly she found herself being more open with the male. Of course, since Spinel is herself, she would flirt with Steven every now and then, which followed with the third rule, don't tease Steven so much at once. Steven didn't mind the flirting, sometimes she'd take it to far but that's when he keeps his mouth shut, honestly he didn't mind it at all because he was used to her hardcore teasing from her stalking, but at least it wasn't as frequent as it used to be. Steven also didn't mind patching up Spinel, he knew how dangerous her job is, and is just lucky that it wasn't as major as that one stab wound from that time before. He soon found himself enjoying Spinels company, he enjoyed listening to her jokes, and it was a lot of fun to have a meal with her while watching a movie, because then they can joke around during certain scenes. The only time when Steven had to hide Spinel in his apartment is when one of his friends suddenly visit him, not that he minded, but he had to keep his friendship with Spinel a secret. So, he went against his good Morales, and lied, lied to his friends and even his dad, he felt bad but at the same time rebellious. Spinel noticed this slight change, and this worried but excited her a little, honestly she liked to see him as a bit of a rebel. Spinel at the moment was having a cigarette nearby Stevens apartment complex, she had already left after hanging out with him and having pizza. She smiled a little before taking a drag of her cigarette, and that smile faded when she heard footsteps pass by her. As the footsteps faded, Spinel poked her head from around the corner, only to see a familiar figure entering the apartment complex. Spinel recognized the flowing black hair that belonged to Connie, and she figured that she was visiting Steven, after all they were best friends. However a familiar twinge was felt in her chest, a feeling she has known all to well, a feeling that's helped her out in all of her situations. Spinel elected to stay put and have another cigarette, just waiting for Connie to come out of the apartment complex, she didn't know why she was feeling this familiar twinge now, but it never failed her. Luckily it didn't take long until Connie left the apartment complex, in which Spinel assumed that she had to return something to Steven, and she was going to stay put, but that familiar feeling made her feet move so she would follow the dark haired female. Spinel kept her distance as she stalked Connie, hiding from sight when the female would turn around a little. Connie felt like she was being watched, but then again, she always feels like that, especially with the job she has. 

  
Spinel continued to stalk Connie for a few blocks, until she saw that Connie entered a different apartment complex, which she assumed was where the black haired female lived at. Spinel decided to stay outside, that familiar feeling continued to throb in her chest. Now it wasn't jealousy, Spinel already knew that, now what she was feeling was something else, like a sixth sense that helped her out when she wanted to figure out secrets or information that was kept from her. Now she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, but this feeling never failed her, and by God she wasn't going to ignore it, not now, not ever. About an hour had passed, and Spinel was ready to call it quits until she noticed that Connie was leaving her home, only this time she was wearing clothes that seemed a bit.....shady as is. This raised Spinels suspicions about the female that is friends with Steven, and somehow those clothes seemed familiar to her for some reason. Spinel continued this little stalking of hers, her curiosity peaked as she followed Connie to a shady part of town, in which this part belonged onto the Diamonds gang. Spinel then saw Connie turn down a dark alleyway, in which she followed and then hid in a small alcove that was attached to the alleyway, now the alleyway was very dim so Spinel was able to hide easily, but she could see that Connie was waiting for someone. It took only a few minutes before Spinel noticed another figure entering the alleyway, in which Spinel recognized as one of her fellow gang members, she raised an eyebrow as she listened to the two interact. "Do you have what we need?" The gang member asked, Spinel continued to listen intently to this conversation, and she bit her lip when she heard Connie reply with a "yes, do you have the money?". Spinel then heard the rustling of papers, in which she assumed where two different envelopes being exchanged, and then she realized that Connie has been their informant this whole time. Honestly, she was a bit shocked, she couldn't believe that Connie was their informant, and at the same time was friends with Steven for that matter. Spinel felt another familiar feeling burst in her chest, and it was anger, she was angry at Connie for lying to Steven about what she did for a living, which was being an accountant. Actually, Spinel figured that Connie was telling the truth about being an accountant, but was still angry about the fact that Connie had kept her little secret from Steven, even when the rest of his friends told them the truth. Some friend, she thinks she can be close to Steven while lying to him, and she thinks she's protecting him but little does she know that what she's doing isn't helping him one little bit.... Spinel thought to herself while gritting her teeth, her anger spreading through her body. Not only was she angry at Steven's best friend, but also angry and frustrated for herself, because as one of the rules that she had agreed to was "do not involve Steven in anything gang related", and boy oh boy was this a secret she'd have to keep. She hated keeping secrets like this, because she knew if she revealed this, it'd hurt Steven, and that was the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Steven like that. Physical pain was one thing, but mental and emotional pain was on a whole other level, a level Spinel had no intention to cross, especially with Steven. Spinel was actually enjoying the times that'd she'd spend with Steven, and there was something about him that she couldn't get enough of. Not only that, but she had started to care about what he likes and how he feels, and every time she sees that scar on his cheek, her heart hung heavy with guilt because it reminded her that it was her fault that he now wears that scar on that pretty face of his. Spinel couldn't understand why she liked being around Steven so much, doing things with him, or even listening to him talk and sing, but she enjoyed every second of it, and was set on not compromising any of it ever again.


	17. Chp 17 (a fun night~)

Steven was going to do it, he was going to ask Spinel about something that he was pondering over for about a week, and frankly, he was nervous as all hell. Steven was eyeing the female that was sitting on the other end of the couch, in which she noticed and gave a fangy looking smirk that the male knew all to well. "Judging by your face, something is on your mind, and I'm guessing it involves me~" Spinel chuckled lowly before scooting over closer to him. Steven blushed and gulped out of embarrassment from being caught staring, "w-well I wanted to ask you something...." he looked at the couch cushion while gently scratching the fabric with his index finger. "Yessssss?~" Spinel chimed a little, scooting closer to Steven all the while smirking as her curiosity grew, but deep down, she was a bit nervous on what the male was going to ask her. "Well....I was going to ask if you wanted to do something new with me besides watching TV and having dinner...." Steven began to explain, but then he looked up and blushed immensely, for his face was a few inches away from the smirking female. Spinels smirk shifted into a type of grin that Steven had only seen a couple times before, and before he knew it, he felt Spinels fingers doing a sort of walkn on his chest and towards his chin. "And what is this new thing that you're thinking?~" Spinel asked, using her index finger to drag it down the side of his neck and back down to his chest, in which she was able to push Steven back a little so he was kinda leaning backwards against the armrest of the couch. Steven was blushing immensely as Spinel crawled into his lap, straddling him while still grinning, he tried to find his words again but his brain was a total mess. Spinel bit her lip in anticipation, her canine poking out as she waited for Steven to answer, "well? I'm waiting dollface~" she finally spoke. Steven shook his head in an attempt to bring his train of thought back on it's tracks, "w-well instead of eating here. Maybe.....we can go eat somewhere else?...." Steven suggested while mumbling, it was the best he could muster since his brain was still gooey. Spinel raised an eyebrow, the last thing she was expecting Steven to suggest was go out something, even when he said no one should find out about their secret friendship, "Aren't you worried about someone finding out, or does the thought about someone discovering about us excite you?~" she asked before smirking again. Steven gulped and blushes again, "I-I didn't mean around here. We could go to Empire City and go to a bar there, or a club or something..." He suggested while still looking up at the pink haired female. Spinel hummed in thought before giving a small smile, "sure, we can do that, we should leave now so we don't miss anything good~" she replied before crawling off the male. 

Soon they were in the car, it'd be a couple hours until they reach Empire City, but they didn't mind at all, it was rather enjoyable. Steven of course sang along to whatever was on the radio while Spinel watched in amusement, and in between songs, they talked to each other about small things, mostly about what was on their mind during the day. Steven always enjoyed the times when he and Spinel could just chat, because it gave him the opportunity to be able to see who Spinel really is without her putting up a facade, however he did notice something that was on the female's mind that she didn't want to share, so he decided to wait for her to tell him herself. "Are you sure you won't be cold?" Steven asked, which made Spinel turn her gaze from the landscape that they were passing, and towards the male. "What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Well your jeans are ripped at the thighs, and you're wearing a short tank top" Steven explained, he was concerned about the fact that Spinel could get cold if they had to wait outside for some reason. Spinel gave a little chuckle as she played with one of her ponytails, "it's easier for me to move around in these, and besides, if I get cold I can just steal your jacket~" she smirked in response. Steven blushed a little from her assumption, "bold of you to assume I'd let you steal my jacket~" he smirked while retaliating. Spinel gave a lowly chuckle, "you're right. Knowing you, you'd offer your jacket to me instead~" she responded. Steven glanced at him before nodding, "you're darn right I would" he stated proudly with a straight face, which earned a small laugh from the pink haired female. Then before they knew it, they arrived in Empire City, everything seemed so bright as they drove past the towering buildings. "Sooooo which bar should we go to?" Spinel asked, a bit bored as Steven continued to drive around. "Hmmmm I know one bar, it's a karaoke bar however. Are you alright with that?" Steven asked while glancing at Spinel, however he continued to keep his attention on the road. "drinking, food, and I get to hear you sing? Fuck yea I'm good with that~" Spinel grinned, knowing very well that Steven was still not used to her foul language as she watched him blush a bit. Steven smiled in response as he started to drive in the direction towards where the karaoke bar was located. 

Spinel stared at the lit up sign that only belonged to the karaoke bar that Steven was talking about from earlier, and honestly it hurt her eyes a bit from how bright it was. "C'mon!~" Steven smiled before grabbing her hand and basically dragging her inside, not that Spinel minded of course, but she was a little taken aback from how fast the curly brown haired male could move. As the both of them entered, they immediately sat at the bar counter while someone's drunken horrible singing filled the air, in which Spinel had to stifle a laughter so she wouldn't receive any odd looks. "Hey toots, I think you can sing better than whoever is singing right now, what do you say? Ya go up there and teach them who's boss~" Spinel teased, knowing that Steven would take her up on her dare. Steven grinned playfully at her daring offer, "I could......but....." He pretended to be nervous, which confused the fuchsia hair colored female. "But?...." She asked, falling for his little acting as she leaned in a bit towards him. "But......only if you sing with me~" Steven smirked, which made Spinel blush out of embarrassment for falling for his little facade. "Me? Sing? You're joking right? Cause I ain't laughing" she stated, slightly agitated with Steven now. "Please? If you do this with me, I'll do something with you that is your choice?~" Steven suggested, it was on offer that Spinel couldn't resist, and they both knew that. Spinel thought about it for about a minute before smirking at the brown eyed male, "fine, I'll sing with you, but in return, you'll let me teach you how to take shots of alcohol got that?~" she offered. "Hmm ...." Steven was reluctant in this offer, but he ultimately agreed with a condition, "ok, but I'm not going to get fully drunk, and you'll have to drive later ok?" He stated. "I accept, now let's go see what song your pretty face wants to sing with me~" Spinel smirked before getting up from her bar stool, in which Steven followed before taking the lead as he walked to the person that was in charge of the karaoke machine. The guy noticed them approaching and gave a small nod "what song?" He asked the two. Steven smiled a little, a song's title had already popped into his head, "Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat" he answered. Spinel raised an eyebrow, it was an old song, and even though she's heard it a couple times, it somewhat surprised her that Steven knew what it was. The karaoke guy nodded and handed the both of them the a microphone, "go on the stage, I'll just get the song all set up" he replied while clicking away at the karaoke set up. Steven grabbed Spinels hand and gently led her up the stage, now Spinel was nervous, but she kept her face stoic and didn't show how close she was to a panic attack. The music started to play, and at the right moment, Steven begin to sing his part.

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Spinel then gulped a bit before jumping into her part

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Steven smiled a bit before they both began to synchronize their singing

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Then Steven started to sing on his own at his part, along with Spinel singing in some parts

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Soon the couple began to sing together again

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

As soon as they were done singing, they were receiving cheers from the patrons of the bar, most of the crowd clapped at how good the two sang together. Spinel became a little flustered from the praise, she wasn't used to singing in front of a large crowd like this, however she found herself bowing along with Steven before they left the stage after handing the karaoke guy the microphones back. "I didn't know you could sing~" Steven smiled, but also teasing a little at the same time. "I don't usually sing, this is probably the only time you'll hear me sing" Spinel grumbled, she then ordered a couple shots of Jack Daniels, "however a deal is a deal Universe, and you better own up to your end of the bargain~" she smirked. They continued to have fun throughout the night, Spinel couldn't help but laugh when Steven failed at taking his first shot correctly, but she was also quick to reassure him and to also get some water for the suffering male. Luckily Steven was able to succeed with the next four shots, or was it five? He couldn't remember as he was feeling tipsy while eating his burger. Spinel had a few more shots then Steven, but was a bit more level headed thanks the male while she enjoyed her fries, she figured that it was a good idea to call it a night and she helped Steven out of the karaoke bar. Steven was stumbling a little as he was being helped by Spinel, "hey....you.....you wanna know something?" The tipsy male asked, sounding upset. That's different, what's with the sudden mood change? Spinel asked herself before replying with a simple "what?". Steven then started to walk a little and stood face to face with Spinel, "I hate how everyone, besides dad compares me to mom.....I know she did bad things and made bad choices and then made good choices, b-but I'm me and no one else, so what if I get drunk or brawl with someone? I can handle me self, but it seems like whatever mom creates in the past always comes to bite me hard later, can't I be a bit selfish and just rest?..... Sometimes I feel like Pearl is preparing me to take over in case she dies or something, but I don't want to do that, I wanna be a musician and live a happy life...." Steven slurred a couple of his words, a couple tears fell down his face in which Spinel watched out of shock. I'd never expect Steven to keep all this bottled up.... Spinel made a mental note of this before she heard Steven give a small, but sad laugh. "But I can't really complain, at least one good thing came from this, and it was that I made a new friend...." Steven smiled a little, even when he was buzzed, he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he took a few shaky steps closer to Spinel. He then slowly reached up and cupped Spinels face while grinning like a goofball, "you're so nice to a mess like me...." He slurred softly. The pink colored orbs that belonged to Spinel studied his face carefully while she smiled awkwardly, whether it was the alcohol talking or not, she still felt flattered by the males words, a blush spread across her face when she noticed that Steven hadn't exactly released her face from his hands. "O-Oh....well thank you Ste-" Spinel began to speak, however both her words and thought process halted when Steven leaned in and locked his lips against hers, the kiss a bit sloppy due to his intoxicated state, but still cupping her face as he continued his affectionate action.


	18. Chp 18 (and it continues...)

Spinel didn't know how to react, after all, she's never been on the receiving end before, especially from someone kissing her. Her mouth was opened partially, and remained still from shock as Steven moved his lips against hers. The words "oh god" replayed in her mind, soon the shock wore off and Spinel could feel her heart basically leaping out of her chest as Steven stepped closer to the female. His hands finding themselves becoming intertwined with Spinels hands, which made Spinel feel like she was about to melt at any time. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, and she couldn't understand why she felt disappointed when Steven pulled away. The semi-drunken male giggled a bit, "that was nice~" he chuckled before slumping forward a bit and resting his head against her shoulder. Spinel was at a loss for words, she tried to think about something else but that was hard to do since Stevens face was near her neck, and his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin. "S-Steven, are you ok?" Spinel asked gently, gripping his shoulders slightly and pushing him up a bit so she could look at his flushed face. "I wanna dance~" Steven giggled a little before he attempted to twirl Spinel in the parking lot, in which she wasn't prepared for at all. She accidentally stumbled a bit while being spun in place, but almost fell if Steven hadn't grabbed her hand while smiling. "Let's dance~" Steven smiled before pulling Spinel closer again, which made the female blush heavily. "St-Steven hold on a second you're drunk" Spinel began to state, honestly she's never seen him this playful before, or this giddy. "So? I am still light on my feet~" the males smile widened as he did a tipsy type of dance, in which Spinel couldn't help but chuckle a little at his attempted dance move. "I need to drive you home you goof~" Spinel chuckled before reaching for the male. "Nah I don't wanna go home" Steven whined as he tried to step away from Spinels reach. "C'mon your friends are probably going to worry about you if you're not home later~" The fuchsia hair colored female joked lightly, although her smile disappeared when she saw the male frown. "I just......want a break from everything. I want a break from anything gang related, I want a break from all of the confusion of my life.....just for one night...." He spoke softly, his sad brown eyes meeting the pink colored eyes of his friend. Spinel studied his eyes, and then she closed hers before sighing quietly, "ok Universe, I'll play along, and we can get a room for tonight so you could have that break you deserve" she stated. This made the drunken Steven smile brightly, "really?!?!" He asked excitedly, slurring his words a bit. "Yes really, but give me your keys and wallet ok? I don't want you losing them" Spinel stated as she held out her hand to the drunken male. "Aw yis good idea~" Steven giggled before fumbling around with his keys, he then dropped them before handing it to her, however he was able to hand his wallet to Spinel easily. The female grabbed Stevens wallet before bending down and grabbing the fallen keys, "ok, do you need help with walking? I saw an inn that's close by" She explained. Steven nodded in response, "yea, just hold my arm and walk me~" Steven giggled, he then grabbed Spinels hand while swaying in place a little on the pavement. 

  
After about a half hour, which really only should have taken about five minutes, the pair finally arrived at the inn that Spinel mentioned earlier. Honestly, the female figured it was probably faster if she carried Steven since he kept stopping to look at every little thing, but was ultimately relieved when they entered the lobby. The receptionist lady looked dead tired and a bit irritable, in which Spinel took notice. "A room for two for the night, do ya have a room available?" Spinel asked gently, still holding Stevens hand. "Cash or card?" The receptionist sighed, in which Spinel found a bit rude. "Cash...." Spinel replied, annoyance was hinted at in her voice as she spoke, "how much?" She asked, desperately wanting this conversation to end. "Eighty two dollars for a one night stay for you and your.....guy here" the receptionist answered, eyeing the drunken male that was leaning against the counter. Spinel glared a little, "what do you mean? He's my friend..." Spinel asked, slowly getting more pissed off as she pulled out some cash to pay for the room. "If....that's what you want to call it..." the receptionist shrugged before she yawned, waiting for Spinel to finish counting out the money. That comment, that one fatal comment, made Spinel snap as she lunged at the receptionist and grab her by her shirt collar. "Listen here ya arrogant bitch, I don't care if your tired because I'm to tired to deal with your bullshit. Now listen up, the first thing I do when I enter a room, I check to see if there's cameras. Unfortunately for you I don't see no cameras, so here is what's gonna happen so listen up, eyes looking right at me and nowhere else now! I don't appreciate you assuming what type of woman I am, nor do I appreciate the fucking fact that you assumed my friend here is into that type of shit. However I'm in a generous mood, so I will let this incident slide.....however if you tell your manager exactly what I'm doing to you right now, or even be rude to another patron like you were to me...." Spinel paused a little bit, her sneer turning into a maddening smile, "I won't hesitate to smash your skull against this counter until it's fully caved in~" she finished before letting go of the trembling receptionist's collar. The receptionist gulped before handing the key to Spinel, her hand trembled as she dropped the key into the maniacal female's hand. Spinel smirked as she gripped the key in her hand, her attention then turned back to the drunken Steven, "c'mon, let's go rest now~" she stated. "Ah ok~" Steven smiled, unaware of what had just transpired between Spinel and the terrified receptionist as he leaned against the side of his crazed female. Spinel chuckled a bit before wrapped her arms around Stevens left arm, she then helped him stumble along to the elevator. Steven chuckled a little as he and Spinel waited for the elevator, then a ding was audible when it arrived, in which Spinel helped the drunken male onto. "Heyyyyyyy, heyyyyy, hey Spinel?" Steven chimed while looking up Spinel, the elevator was a bit slow moving but it would soon reach the third floor. "yes Steven, What is it?" She asked before sighing softly, hoping that they'd reach their floor, and then their room. "Will you tell me a story before bedtime?" The brown eyed male looked up innocently at the pink colored orbs of the female. "Yea sure" Spinel replied, honestly it was just to humor him, she'd probably tell him a fairytale later. The elevator then arrived at their floor, and Spinel helped the tipsy Steven to their room, which was a couple doors on the left. As soon as Spinel was standing in front of the door, she used the key to unlock the door and helped Steven inside, then towards the bed. Steven then plopped onto the bed and snuggled under the covers after kicking off his flip flops, in which Spinel watched in amusement before sitting on the edge of the bed and removed her combat boots. "Will you tell me a story now? But not a fairytale, I've already heard and watched those movies a miiiiiiillion times already~" Steven whined playfully, which made the female look back at him. "A story?....." She bit the inside of her cheek, and ultimately decided that if she told him the story, he'd more in likely not remember it. Spinel sighed in defeat before turning to face Steven, "alright, let me tell you a story...." She answered while Steven looked up at her excitedly.


	19. Chp 19 (a story to tell)

"Once upon a time....there was a little girl, a happy little girl that happily lived with her parents. Her parents were good folks, but they had a bad job where they had to do bad things to protect her. But of course this little girl didn't mind, she loved her parents and was a carefree lass. Nothing for her changed, well.....at least until she turned twelve. A few days after her birthday, her parents were acting strange, then the next thing she knew her father was carrying her into a closet, a small and dark closet was where her father put her. Then the next thing her father said was "don't come out of here, no matter what you hear, promise daddy you won't come out until he comes to get you ok, and don't make a little peep, like one of those games ok? Mommy and Daddy love you so much....here, we bought you one last present, as a reminder to never forget who loves you so much." Her daddy then took a small present from his pocket and gave it to his daughter before locking the closet from the outside. The little girl was, of course a bit scared about being in the dark closet, the only light that was visible was through the small slits of the closet doors. Now she decided to believe this was a game, and decided to keep quiet while clutching her very tiny present, she wanted to open it but that would be making a noise, which would've meant that she would've lost. The little girl soon felt bored and decided to play with a loose strand of hair that fell from one of her heart shaped buns, and then she accidentally pulled that lock of her hair by accident when she heard a very large sound, followed by what sounded like glass shattering, things falling onto the ground, and then a couple more loud sounds happened before everything became silent. Now the little sweetheart of the girl was terrified, she didn't like this game at all, but she kept thinking that it would soon end, so she waited. About an hour had passed before she heard a set of footsteps approaching the closet. The girl thought it was her daddy when she heard the closet door unlock, but then she frowned when she saw an unfamiliar blonde woman open the closet door. "Who are you?" The little girl asked in confusion. "A....friend of your mom's, she asked me to come get you, they're....unable to take care of you now....." The blonde explained softly before kneeling in front of the girl, the twelve year old seemed reluctant by the older females words, but she seemed nice and decided to trust the blonde. The blonde stood up and towered over the girl before holding out her hand to her, in which the twelve year old took graciously. The naive girl was lead out of her house and into a fancy looking car, and was taken to another place where she was raised by two other women along with the blonde. Now at first she didn't question it, after all she was naive and innocent, but after a couple days she began to miss her mommy and daddy. So when the time was right, the little girl asked one of the female's about her parents. The woman she asked had greying hair that almost seemed bluish, and the woman had bags under her eyes that she assumed was from not sleeping enough. "Well....sweetie.....your parents are.....gone and aren't coming back..." The woman spoke softly. The little girl cocked her head in confusion, "I don't understand, are they on vacation?" She asked, oblivious to the meaning of the older lady's words. The girl then felt the woman hug her, "no, they're gone forever little one..." The woman explained. The little girl didn't quite understand what the woman meant, but her eyes widened when that dim lightbulb in her brain finally flickered on, which triggered her to cry. Later on, she was told that it was a rival group that murdered her parents, and for the first time in her existence, she felt angry. As she grew, her anger grew, and soon started doing the job what the three females were doing. She took her anger out while doing her job, which also helped develop the skills she needed to survive this job of hers. But, even though she continued to feel mad during the next few years, she also felt lonely. Sure the girl, well now a woman, had access to a lot of powerful people and other things, she never had a friend. Even when she was a kid, no other children wanted to be her friend because of what her parents did for a living, which was the same thing she was now doing....." 

Spinel explained the story, she paused for a brief minute to look at the semi-drunken Steven. The male was looking up at her with wide eyes, a tear fell from the corner of his left brown eye and went down his cheek. Spinel frowned a bit and wiped the tear away from his cheek using her thumb, "c'mon now don't cry...." She whispered softly. "This is a sad story, what happens next?" Steven asked softly, he sat up a little bit to look at Spinel better. "Nothing else happened next, she grew up alone and died alone, the end....." Spinel finished, her pink colored eyes glancing away. If she hadn't looked away, she would've noticed that Steven was frowning, "I don't like that ending.....can I make a new ending?" He asked gently. "If you want to...." Spinel answered, shrugging in response. "The little girl, now a woman, finally made a new friend, which soon developed into her developing even more friendships despite whatever she did as a job. She then soon found someone, guy or girl, and fell in love with that person and vice versa. She then grew old together with that person in a happy and loving relationship. The end~" Steven smiled as he finished the new ending to Spinels story. Spinel gave a soft chuckle, amused with his enthusiasm at trying to give a new happy ending. "I like that ending better, but we know that it won't end like that...." The female sighed a little, she then saw that Steven was laying back down on the bed. "That's sad, but I have a question. What was the present that the dad gave his daughter?"the male asked, his curious brown eyes glancing at the female that sat next to him. "Oh, it was a type of wristband, it was black with a heart logo on the front" Spinel explained, laying down next to the curly brown haired male. "That sounds nice, thank you for telling me a new story. I'm gonna sleep now..." Steven yawned, his arms wrapping around Spinels arms before nuzzling her neck and dozing off. Spinel stayed awake for the next few minutes, she sighed as she reached into the pocket of her shorts. She pulled out something small and fabric like from her pocket and looked at it even though it was dark. Even in the darkness, the black fabric seemed to be stained a little, and the pinkish red logo of a heart was faded from the sun that shined during the past years, the once soft fabric had now become rough from all the wear and tear, but still held sentimental value to the female.


	20. Chp 20 (a conflicting connection)

Stevens eye lids fluttered open as he started to wake up, his head pounding a little when he tried to sit up. The male brought his hand up to his forehead, and he held his head before giving a groan. He couldn't remember exactly how much he drank last night, but he did remember some bits and pieces of last night. He remembered dancing with Spinel in the parking lot, he remembered how Spinel became extremely pissed off at a receptionist lady, which he figured he was in a hotel or something of that matter since he didn't recognize the bedroom he was in, he then remembered that Spinel told him a bedtime story. Steven realized that he was alone in the darkened hotel room, the only light shining was through the divit of the curtains, which lead out to the balcony, and there was barely any light since the sun barely grazed over the horizon. The slightly hungover male sat up from his spot on the bed, and then stood up before making his way to the balcony's sliding door. He poked his head through the opening and observed the balcony, his brown eyes landing on the fuchsia color haired female, she was leaning against the railing while smoking a cigarette while she observed the upcoming sunrise. "Spinel? What are you doing out here?" Steven asked as he slowly approached her side, gently laying his arms on the railing as he stood next to the female. "I couldn't sleep, I needed a smoke so I came out here...." Spinel answered softly before taking a drag of her cigarette, "what about you?" She asked, smoke escaping past her lips when she spoke. "I just woke up, and I'm already to wide awake to go back to sleep. I also noticed you weren't next to me unlike last night when you told me that sad story...." Steven mumbled his answer, glancing away to look at the scenery below, "hey, did anything happened last night? Besides the little dance, you scaring the stars out of the receptionist, and the story" he asked gently. "N-No...." Spinel lied, if it wasn't for her stutter, Steven would've believed her words. Steven frowned a little, "Spinel, what happened? I really want to know...." He explained, his voice quite stern as he talked. Spinel huffed in annoyance, a light blush dusted her cheeks when she was caught in her own lie, "fine..... before you danced with me a little in the parking lot, you.....well....." She paused a bit before taking another drag of her cigarette, "you gave me a kiss...." She finished, a cloud of smoke escaped from her mouth. Steven stared at the female and blushed heavily, in which Spinel had noticed, and that made her blush deepen a bit. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to...." Steven stuttered, obviously flustered from his action from last night. For some reason, this caused a pang to throb through Spinel, which caused her to glance away to the side out of annoyance. "I-I don't know what came over me, I definitely do know I won't be drinking again..." Steven continued his apology, but for some reason, he didn't want to say sorry. 

  
"Whatever, just fucking drop it....." Spinel grumbled, extinguishing her cigarette on the railing, luckily the railing had a metal bar on the top. Steven sighed a bit out of annoyance, "Spinel what's wrong?" Steven asked, he hadn't seen the crazed female this.....well.....upset is an understatement but it was close to her actual mood. "Nothing...." Spinel answered, but it was obvious that she was lying since she heard Steven huff. "Spinel I can tell there's something wrong, now tell me. Now." Steven spoke up, his statement was more of a command, which prompted the annoyed female to look at him. "I said nothing, now fucking drop it!" Spinel spat, the tone in her voice rose out of anger. "No I won't, you're getting all riled up because there is something bugging you, and you are hiding it from me because it involves me doesn't it?!" Steven asked, his voice raising a bit while he questioned his friend. Spinel sneered, her pink colored eyes looked like she was about to stab the curly haired male, however, she resorted to attempting to punch him. Yet Steven was to quick, and he grabbed her wrist before her knuckles connected with his face, but he did flinch for he thought he wasn't quick enough. Spinel wasn't expecting her punch to fail, and she soon found herself being pulled towards the male that blocked her attack. Steven pulled her closer to him, his face mere inches from the female's as he set her hand down gently on the railing, his hand now resting on top of hers as his brown eyes looked into her eyes. Spinels pink colored orbs studied Stevens brown, and she noticed that his eyes were full of frustration, but also sadness, her heart thumped hard in her chest from being this close to the male like this. "Talk to me...." He spoke softly and sweetly, his eyes still looking deeply into Spinels eyes as the sun began to rise higher. Spinel continued to stare before letting out a defeated sigh, "the story.....the one I told you about..... doesn't it strike you odd..... about how quickly I thought about the story?....." She asked softly, even though she knew the answer as she looked down while clutching something in her other hand. Steven thought about her question for a couple seconds, then it was at if someone kicked him in the head as he realized who the story was about. It was about Spinel, it was about how she lost her parents, how she was raised into who she is now, and he realized the thing she was clutching was the wristband from the story. Spinel looked away out of embarrassment from revealing her history, she looked at the break of dawn as a way to distract herself from the disappointing feeling that arose when Steven slowly slide his hand off of hers. "That.....was you? The little girl in the story, you are her aren't you?...." Steven asked gently, he was feeling concerned, sad, and..... something else he didn't find familiar. Spinel bit her lip as she continued to look away, she used this opportunity to turn around, her back facing the male as she held back tears. Her body fought back the urge to cry, which made her tremble a bit, "don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry....." ran through her head on repeat as she refused to look at the male. Suddenly she felt something snake around her torso, and felt the familiar comforting arms wrap around her body and arms, and those arms could only belong to Steven. Her body continued to shake, even when Steven pulled her body into a hug, even when he nuzzled her neck from behind, even when he whispered "Spinel it's ok to be upset, it's ok to be sad, bit it's not good for you to bottle up all your frustrations for so long....". Steven then felt a couple warm drops falling on his forearms, he didn't realize it at first, but then he noticed that Spinel was crying when she gave a saddened laugh. "I don't know what you're doing to me Universe, it's weird and strange, but it's.....I don't know.....nice?" She tried to explain as well as she could. The feeling Spinel was, well, feeling, was very foreign to her and for the first time in a long time in her life, she felt scared. Scared of what? She didn't really know, and some part of her didn't want to know. But she was to curious to back away now, and she felt like she was stuck in something that she didn't want to leave.


	21. Chp 21 (observation)

Spinel felt different since that night, she felt off, and a couple times she thought she was sick. "Maybe Aquamarine is right, maybe I am becoming soft...." Spinel thought, at the moment she was sitting in her condo, and frankly, it was somewhat nice. Spinel stared at the blank screen of her phone, waiting patiently for a texted response from Steven, she had texted the male earlier about hanging out but hadn't received an answer yet. Now usually she wasn't so anxious for a few reasons, but lately she's found herself become.....a bit clingy to the male, and she couldn't figure out why. True, Spinel was enjoying Steven's company, but this confused the female on a whole new level. Spinel came to the conclusion that she was starting to become obsessed, but this was on a whole new spectrum, and she was questioning her intentions. Did Spinel want to fuck him? Kill him? Hug him? Kiss him? She didn't really know, her thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her mind, and the sound of her phone receiving a notification snapped the female out of her thoughts. Her pink colored eyes read the text, "sorry, I have other plans for today" Steven's text read, which seemed to slightly irritate the female. "Fucker, you took forty five minutes just to send that?" Spinel growled lowly to herself, however she gave a brief response that read, "really? What plans?". Spinels eyes widened a little when the male texted back, "I'm going out with Connie tonight :) " this made the crazed female feel something, like a candle that remained unlit until a flame ignited the wick. Spinel's left eye twitched as she re-read the text, the flame inside her continued to grow as she responded with a "yea? What're you two going to do?" she texted the male. Her foot began to tap against her living rooms carpeted floor, she didn't understand why this began to piss her off, but damn this irritated her. Steven then gave a brief summary of what he and Connie were going to do, which was then going eat lunch at Fishstew Pizza, and then to the Cinema to watch a movie together, but only as friends. Spinel knew that Steven wouldn't lie to her, but she couldn't help but doubt his answer because, from the way it seemed, his response sounded way to close as to an example of a date. Spinel huffed heavily before giving a quick "have fun" response before bolting off of her couch and towards her bedroom. Now the female's bedroom consisted of a balcony attached to one side of her room, a walk in closet attached to the leftmost wall, and a large bed with black covers on top. Spinel slammed her bedroom door shut and swiftly made her way to her walk in closet, she then switched on the light switch to the on position. Her jackets, sweatshirts, her unused nice shirts, and skirts were hung up on the female's left. A dresser was on her right which contained her undergarments and other accessories, and a shelf that held her shoes. At the very back, there was a vanity table that held various makeup products and other various items, a large mirror was attached to the wall, which would help the female get a good look at herself after dressing herself everyday. "Hmmmm let's see....what haven't I wore that HE hasn't seen me in yet..." Spinel pondered her options, swiping her hanging clothes from right to left. Soon the female chose a simple baggy black sweatshirt, she then walked over to her dresser and chose a pair of tight, black jeans from a drawer. Spinel then opened another drawer from her dresser and rummaged through it, various hats and gloves fell to the ground as she continued her search. Soon she chose a black flat cap hat that had an extremely dark pink bill. Along with the hat, she also extracted a bandana, a malicious smile printed on the front of the bandana to match the crazy grin that was etched onto her face. 

"Steven? Hey are you alright" Connie asked as the pair left the pizzeria, she had noticed that her friend seemed a bit uneasy. "I don't know, I kinda feel like I'm being watched or something...." Steven admitted. It was true, the male was a bit fidgety in his seat while the two shared a pepperoni pizza. "Well considering after everything that's been going on, I'd be as paranoid as you are" Connie simply stated, and considering the type of work she does, the female is always used to the feeling of being watched. "Mmm I guess, we should hurry or we're gonna miss the movie" Steven stated when he noticed that the big clock tower rang once, meaning it was one in the afternoon. The pair rushed through the chilly day, their movie was supposed to start a quarter after one and they were going to see a romantic comedy, a genre that the two enjoyed seeing a lot whenever a movie of that selection came to theaters. Spinel wasn't in the pizzeria, in fact, she was in an alleyway that was across the street, and in the position she was in, she could see the pair since they sat by the window during the whole time they ate. The female was wearing the flat cap with her hair stuffed inside so her fuchsia hair wouldn't be so easily seen, and she had the bandana worn on her face so Steven wouldn't recognize her if she got to close. Spinel felt like she was going to throw up from seeing how close the two were, even if they were just friends being, well, friendly. For now, that eternal flame inside her continued to stay the same size, a little flicker that would grow if fed enough fuel, and she hoped it wouldn't turn into a forest fire. Spinel started to follow after the duo, she didn't know why she was doing what she was doing, but she chalked it up to being bored since there was something a brewing within the Diamonds. For now she had to keep herself entertained and somewhat sane, well, as sane as the maniacal female could be. After following, well more like stalking, the pair into the movie theater, and noticed that they bought a large popcorn and a singular soda. "Are they planning on sharing a soda? Is it because it's cheaper or is it for a different reason?...." Spinel asked herself as she watched Steven carry the popcorn, and Connie carry the soda into theater six. As soon as Spinel watch the pair disappear into the dimming theater, she quickly bought a ticket for that same movie and quickly rushed into theater sixth. The hidden female waited in the darkened back, her pink colored eyes focused in on the pair, and she noticed they were sitting a few rows from the front, so she elected to sit in the back so she could observe the pair without being noticed. Spinel's attention was on the pair halfway through the movie, her grip was already tight on the arm rest as is, but that changed when she saw Steven rest his head on Connie's shoulder, and then she saw Connie rest her head on top of the male's head. She then felt her grip strengthen and soon snapped the arm rest out of anger, she then cursed to herself silently out of anger, confusion, and embarrassment. Spinel found herself lucky that miraculously the patrons of the theater didn't even here the audible snap of the chair breaking, and she took this opportunity to leave the theater. Spinel hadn't felt this angry in a long time, not since she learned about her parents death, and she felt like she was ready to kill something. Now of course she wasn't going to kill something, but Spinel needed to release this bottled up anger somehow, and she also knew that confrontation with the male was also important. The disguised female was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she ended up in front of Stevens apartment complex, and she gritted her teeth and made an executive decision, and that was to make her way up to Stevens apartment. Now Spinel knew that the spare key she "borrowed" wasn't going to work on the new lock that Steven had the landlord install on his door, however, one quick kick that was powered with anger and sadness was enough to open Stevens door. As soon as Spinel entered the male's apartment, she shut the door with another kick, although since she basically broke the doorframe the door opened back up slightly. Now kicking the door open made her feel slightly better, and even though after she turned the light on and flipping a few pieces of furniture over out of anger, it just wasn't enough to alleviate the anger. Spinel them heard two familiar voices from outside the building, she smirked when she saw the pair standing at the entrance of the apartment complex and saw Connie leave, and like a fox hiding in an empty hen house, she'll wait patiently for her prey to enter and she'll then move in for the kill.


	22. Chp 22 (argumentative actions)

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Connie asked Steven, currently the pair were standing in front of the male's apartment complex. "Yeah I think I'll be fine, I think you're right and my paranoia is just getting the best of me today. Thanks again for walking me home, and despite my behavior, I really did have fun" Steven smiled a bit, although deep down in his gut, he felt like something was......off. "do you want me to walk you up to your apartment if you want me to?" Connie suggested, concerned about the fact that her best friend still didn't feel as safe as he used to. "No it's ok Connie" Steven smiled reassuringly, "but thank you, I'll see you next time ok?" his brown caring eyes studied his best friend for a little bit, his hand that was intertwined with Connie's began to slowly fall out of her grip. "Yeah, I'll see you next time" Connie smiled softly, she then backed up a bit and gave a small wave before turning around completely to head back to her own apartment. 

Stevens spirit was lifted a little, eager to retreat into his home and possibly have some cookie cats. However, his face fell when he realized that his door was open, a his living room light was shining through the space between the door and the doorframe. Did I not close my door all the way? No wait....it's busted....did someone break in? Panic began to course through his body when he realized that both the door and the doorframe were cracked. Steven placed his hand flat against the door, and gently pushed it open, the creaking of the hinges sent a chill to run down his spine as he observed his somewhat trashed living room. The couch was flipped over completely, his coffee table was also flipped over but one of the legs was completely broken off. A few chairs knocked over, a couple cushions ripped and their guts had been spread all over, as well as a few miscellaneous personal items of his were also scattered and broken. Amongst the mess, Spinel was standing by his living room window, a lit cigarette in between her lips as her pink colored eyes looking out the window, although her focus was settled onto the reflection of a very confused Steven, her bandana was worn around her neck. 

"Spinel??? What did you do?!?!" Steven asked, closing the door as well as he could, but it wouldn't shut all the way due to it being broken. Spinel gave a low chuckle before she removed the cigarette from her mouth, and then she extinguished the cigarette by smothering it on the windowsill. "What the fuck does it look like I did?" Spinel chuckled lowly, her hand slowly left her sweatshirts pocket, and in her hand, the blade of her pocketknife glinted in Stevens eyes. Steven huffed at Spinels attitude, his flip flops were audible in the quiet apartment as he approached her, "Spinel? Is something wrong?" he asked her gently, his right hand coming to rest on Spinels shoulder. Spinels pink colored eyes darted to her right side to look at the male, "when has anything in my life never been wrong?" she growled before turning her body to be face to face with the male. "Listen, I don't know what's up with you today, but stop playing around and just tell me what's made you so angry!" Steven huffed, stamping his foot down as to assert some type of dominance, but really it made him look a bit childish.

Spinel's left eye twitched, that flame inside her grew larger and hotter, which prompted the maniacal female to push Steven hard. "Oof!" Steven grunted, his back connected with the wall behind him, the oxygen left his lungs when he connected with the surface. The male then watched in horror, his brown eyes widened as he watched Spinel take slow, but heavy steps towards him, and he's never seen her be this terrifying before. "You wanted to know what was wrong?...." Spinel growled lowly, twirling the blade in her hand while approaching Steven, then she roughly grabbed his shirt from the middle and pointed the tip of the blade right at his stomach with the hem of his shirt gently resting on the sharp edge of the pocket knife. "I-I thought I was p-pretty clear about th-that...." Steven stuttered, his body trembled from fear as his brown eyes studied the crazed females face. "So....not a date huh?" Spinel hissed, her pocket knife slowly made its way up his torso, and the sound of fabric ripping apart indicated that her knife was cutting through his shirt. Steven gulped when he realized that Spinel was following him and Connie during the day, and then something clicked in his mind, "Spinel, are you.....jealous of me and Connie hanging out?" he asked, which came out more like a whimper than anything.

Spinel gave a low chuckle, her pocket knife still slowly making its way through Stevens shirt, "now....why would I be jealous of you hanging out with a bitch like her?". Stevens fear subsided a bit, which allowed anger to settle in, "hey! I don't care if you insult me, but I won't tolerate you insulting my friends, let alone my best friend!" He stated sternly, but he quickly shut his mouth when he felt the tip of her knife directly under his chin. Spinel smirked at the sight, Steven looked so vulnerable to the female, flat against the wall with his shirt shredded in half, especially with the knife pointed right under his chin, "I can talk about who I want to, especially about Connie, and I think you'd agree with me if you knew what I know" she chuckled. Steven blinked in confusion, "What? what do you mean by that?" He asked before gulping a bit, "is there something about Connie I don't know?" he questioned the crazed female in front of him. Spinel only giggled in response, pressing the dull end of her blade onto his body as she slowly dragged the knife down his torso again, "oh yes there is, buuuuuut I made a promise that I wouldn't talk about anything gang related, but I don't like her at all...." She growled. Steven saw this as an opportunity to distract her with a risky question, "is it because Connie is my friend, or is it because of what she does?" He asked. Spinel was taken aback by his question, and she pondered her answer for a bit, "do I hate her? Or is there another reason?..." She mentally asked herself, her guard lowered as her knife left the male's torso. "Well?" Steven asked, his plan slowly working, his face flushed a bit since his torso was exposed. Spinel only mumbled in response, which earned a frustrated "huh?!" from Steven, he just wanted answers and was tired about being lied to, let alone secrets being kept from him. 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Spinel shouted, her emotions overwhelmed as she suddenly stabbed at Stevens head, only to purposely miss his face as the blade dug deep into the wall. Steven noticed when Spinel failed at her attempt to pull out the pocketknife, he then knew that it was stuck, and then grabbed her wrist and attempted to push her away. Spinel growled loudly from Steven's attempt to put space between the two, and attempted to punch the male, which ultimately failed when Steven dodged her fist. This resulted in a round of wrestling, during which in Steven tried to blind Spinel by pulling her sweatshirt over her head, however that failed when she basically ripped the sweatshirt off her head, which also ripped the hat and bandana off as well. Then she tackled Steven roughly to the living rooms carpeted floor, and the wrestling continued, and Steven knew that the only way to calm the angered female down was to have her pinned. The next time that Steven was on top of her, he grabbed one of her hands and pinned it down above her head, now straddling her left thigh so Spinel wouldn't kick him easily. However, Spinel knew that her other arm and leg were free, in which she attempted to kick Steven in the face, which also failed when Steven jolted his head out of the way, so she then attempted to punch him in the nose. This time, Steven panicked for a slight second and grabbed her forearm instead, but he then had her arm pinned above her head as well, while her right leg rested on his shoulder. Spinel struggled and cussed against the male, "damn it let go!" She hissed, her pink colored eyes stared intently into Stevens brown eyes. "No!" Steven shouted, his body pressed against Spinels body as an extra measure so she wouldn't escape so easily. "Fuck you!" Spinel spat at Stevens face, which made the male recoil a bit from disgust. Spinel then began to wiggle out of Stevens body weight and strength, only moving upwards slightly before the male realized what she was doing and quickly thrusted his body back onto her body. The fuchsia hair colored female bit her lip and shivered, her anger fizzled away completely and a new feeling settled into her body and mind. Steven noticed Spinels emotional change, and his mind soon slapped him to reality, and his brown eyes focused on the female below him. Spinels fuchsia hair was a tangled mess that was spread on the carpeted floor, her face flushed as she panted softly, and this made Steven blushed heavily as his brown eyes travel downwards. Spinel was wearing one of her extremely short tank tops, and he noticed that she was wearing tight jeans instead of her usual pair of shorts or skirts. Stevens face turned even redder when he realized exactly why Spinels mood shifted, his waist was resting in between her legs, and his brown eyes shot back up to look deeply into her pink colored eyes. So vulnerable, so beautiful, so sexy, and he didn't realize this at first, but Steven subconsciously shifted a little to adjust his weight on the female again. Spinel shivered again from his movements, her face flushed further as she chuckled softly, the flame exploded inside her as she pink colored eyes glanced away briefly. "You have no idea how badly I wanna fuck you right now~" is what escaped past Spinel's lips, her eyes widened out of shock and she bit her lip hard out of embarrassment for what she just said.


	23. chp 23 (unanswered questions)

"WH-WHAT?!" Steven exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit out of shock, but he noticed that Spinel flinched a bit when his voice was raised. Spinel face grimaced, the sudden squeak that emulated from the male's voice, "geez can you get any higher?" she growled from annoyance. "S-Sorry but......Wh-What did you say?...." Steven apologized, however when he asked his question, his heart was thumping wildly against his chest as his grip on her hands tightened a bit. Spinel continued to look away, her pink colored eyes not meeting Stevens brown colored eyes, her blush deepened a bit when she felt the male squeeze her hands more, however she held her agitated sneer. "S-Spinel?...." Steven squeaked her name out, he was trying his best to make sure his body didn't tremble, but a foreign feeling settled into him, a type of excitement he wasn't familiar with. "What?" Spinel hissed, wishing a hole would appear right underneath her body and swallow her whole, "fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Why did I blurt that out?!?! Why did I even think that?!?!" she continued to mentally slap herself until a familiar male voice interrupted her thoughts. "What did you s-say?..." The brown curly haired male asked again, but this time a bit slower and in a more calmer tone as his brown eyes continued to stare at the female that is pinned below him. "I..........You.....W-We....." Spinel began to speak, however her words trailed away from her, but she paused to breath a couple times. "We....both know what I said....." She finally finished, biting her lip while still avoiding his gaze. Steven blushed even more, his mouth hung open but nothing ever spilled past his lips, "H-Hey....S-Spinel?..." He finally stuttered. "Don't wear out my name alright? Now what is it?" Spinel huffed, trying her damnedest to not lock her pink colored eyes with Stevens brown colored eyes. "Look at me?.... Please?...." Steven asked softly, his breathing slowed down a bit as his grip from his left hand loosened from Spinels right hand, and very so gently, he placed that same hand of his flat against the carpeted floor, and right next to Spinels face for that matter. Spinel's curious eyes watched Stevens hand slowly come into her line of sight, she never realized how........well..... soft Steven's hand appeared to be. Her pink colored eyes slowly trailed up the males arm, now taking in the small features that dot his skin, and she soon found herself studying Stevens facial features. Soft, gentle, childish, but mature at the same time, how come she's never noticed this before? She didn't really know. A thought flashed into Spinels mind, "this is it, I can get away, I can...." Her thought soon faded away when her pink colored eyes locked onto the gentle brown eyes of the male that still had her pinned down. Steven couldn't help but stare into her eyes, confusion, excitement, hesitation, embarrassment, and...... another emotion that he's never seen before, and that was fear. "S-Steven? S-Stop gawking would ya?...." Spinel whispered softly, wanting to look away out of pure embarrassment, but she couldn't pull herself away from his mesmerizing brown eyes. 

"Do....Do you remember that night? At the Karaoke Bar?" The male asked gently, his right hand squeezing her left hand gently, however his left hand gripped the carpet a bit when he asked his question. Spinel let a small snicker slip past her lips, "yea I do, what of it?" She asked, and even though her face seemed to brighten up a bit from the amusement, her eyes never left his. Steven gulped out of nervousness, "I....I ...." He began to speak, only to have his words fail him, and this irritated Spinel a little. "Spit it out Universe!" She huffed, anger flashed over her eyes for a second, only to dissapate just as quickly. "I..... d-don't think.......I was sorry...." Steven stated, the male knew exactly what he was talking about, and he knew that Spinel knew EXACTLY what he was talking about. It only took a few seconds for a blush to settle yet again on Spinels face, his statement flicked a switch in her brain, a switch she didn't realize she had, and her whole face became heated as she watched the males face slowly approach hers. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he's.....so.... Damn.....close....." Spinels mind continued to scream, her pink colored eyes widened as she felt Steven's nose brush against hers. Steven could feel his whole body heat up, why was he doing this? What reason could Steven have for wanting to be so close to Spinel, especially like this. "I..... I don't get it, what am I doing? Why can't I just....let go? Why can't I just backtrack?...." Steven continued to question his intentions, he felt his body shudder a bit when Spinel wiggled a little under him, but he realized that it wasn't because she was trying to escape his grip, but as more of a .....need. A yearning for more, a want for something extra, a desire to claim what she needed from the male. Stevens brown eyes scanned Spinels facial features, "how come ... I've never noticed how cute she looks?" He asked himself as his orbs flickered downwards, landing directly on her luscious lips, in which he soon found himself leaning his face even closer to the female's. Spinels breathing hitched as she realized just how much closer Steven had become, it almost seemed like he was teasing her from just how close he was, and she started to feel the heat radiating from his body as their faces were barely a centimeter away from each other, and then......

"Steven? What happened to your do-" Connie asked after pushing the apartment door open, only to stop mid sentence as her eyes locked onto the entangled pair, her face immediately becoming flushed from the sight. The scene definitely looked.....well, memorable was an understatement, to say the least. Steven was still wearing his pink bomber jacket, however his shirt was still cut in half from Spinels knife. Speaking of the maniacal female, her hair was still spread across the carpet in a tangled mess, she looked half naked due to her extremely short tank top riding up her body a bit, her left leg was still draped over Stevens shoulder, her left hand was still being held by Stevens right hand, and due to how close their faces appeared, it made it seem like Connie had interrupted an extremely intimate scene between the two. Stevens face became bright red from being caught in such a sexual position, and Spinel's face was also flushed from a mix of embarrassment, and irritation from being interrupted. "U-Uh.....you...left your.....wallet with me and.....I'ma..." Connie's words trailed off, her brown eyes darted between the two, confusion as well as concern filled her eyes. "I'ma just.....leave it .....here...." She finished, retrieving the wallet from her small purse, only to kneel down to place the wallet on the ground. Awkward silence filled the air, Connie then stood up straight, her eyes never left the pair even when she began to back up slowly, only to quickly turn around and darting away. Reality soon smacked Steven in the face, and he realized that Connie recognized who Spinel was just by looking at her worried face, and he soon found himself scrambling to stand up to run after Connie to finally seek the answers to his questions.


	24. Chp 24 (companionship)

Steven's chest was hurting, how long was he running? And how far had he been running? Frankly, he didn't care, right now, his sights were set on the female that was running from him. "CONNIE STOP RUNNING!" Steven shouted after Connie, his eyes widened when he saw her look back briefly before looking forward yet again to continue her quickened pace. Steven knew that Connie was faster, but he was stronger, if he could just get close enough or somehow corner her then he could possibly, just maybe, receive the answers he desired. The male attempted to cut Connie off several times during the chase, which proved uneventful since he soon realized that the streets were becoming unrecognizable. Connie was just trying to shake Steven, get him off her trail so she could go tell Pearl and the others about what she witnessed, and how she believed that Steven was in great danger as she took a sharp turn to the right, only to find herself at a sudden dead end. Steven panted as he stopped right behind Connie, grabbing her arm tightly as he forced her to look into his brown colored eyes "Connie! Stop running and let me explain!" he stated in a somewhat panicked manner. Connie winced a bit since she was suddenly yanked towards the male, "S-Steven you don't have to explain what I saw! J-Just, I never thought that the two of you would be doing s-something like...." Connie exclaimed, however her words trailed off when she looked away while blushing, making Steven realize that he forgot the fact that his shirt was cut open from Spinels knife. Steven let go of Connie's arm to frantically button up his pink bomber jacket, "Connie no! It wasn't like that! I had to restrain her from breaking anything else!" He explained quickly. Connie only shook her head in response "Steven I know what I saw! Your apartment was partily trashed, the two of you half naked on the ground in such a provocative position makes me think something sexual would've taken place if I hadn't walked in like that! Don't you know what you're getting yourself into?!" Connie yelled her question at the male, completely concerned for the males safety. Steven shook his head "Connie I've gotten myself into this mess ever since I was born! It was bound to happen, my mom's past coming back to bite me in the butt because of the fact I'm just HER SON! Now here I am! Entangled in this twisted world that has ensnared me in everyone's web of lies! The only one that hasn't completely lied to me about her life is Spinel, sure she hasn't told me everything but it's because I asked her not to talk about what she does!" Steven retaliated rather aggressively, which made Connie take a step back. She then shook her head and sighed heavily"Steven do you know what Spinel is capable of? She could-". "Kill me if I anger her in the wrong way, yea I know. But the fact that she hasn't done that proves there is some good in her, I just need to show her it's ok to play nice!"Steven interrupted Connie's sentence with his own opinion, "she's not a psychopathic killing machine Connie! She has feelings, emotions just like me and you!". "Steven you're still in danger, what if she does snap? What if she comes after your dad?! Or your friends?! What if the Diamonds find out?...." Connie asked softly, her words trailing off in the end as she crossed her arms in front of her chest while looking down at the pavement. "I'm not scared of a couple goons coming to rough me up" Steven calmly stated, although deep down his brain was slapping him repeatedly for his stupid sentence. "I'm not talking about the gang, I'm talking about THE Diamonds Steven....you know...." Connie whispered softly, hinting about a certain group of dangerous women. Stevens eyes widen as fear flashed through his brown colored irises. The matriarchs of misery, the unholy Trinity, the terrifying Trio.... The male thought to himself, Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond is exactly what Connie was afraid of. "Then I'll just deal with it when it comes to that point" he firmly answered, however his words made Connie feel dejected.

The pair stood in silence for a couple minutes, "Steven, I have to go tell the others... " Connie explained softly before taking a few steps to pass the still Steven, only to have her wrist grabbed gently by him. "Connie wait, that's not the only reason I chased you.....Spinel mentioned something that you do, and hinted that it may be gang related...." He explained softly, noticing that the female had tensed up greatly. "Steven you know i'm only an accountant..." Connie chuckled awkwardly, and as she scratched lightly on her cheek, she felt Steven's grip on her wrists tighten a bit. "Please tell me the truth, I'm tired of the lies, I'm tired of being deceived, and I'm tired of the secrets...." Steven begged, which came out more like a whimper as his brown colored eyes looked into Connie's equally brown eyes, pleading for some type of closure. She sighed before looking back down at the pavement, "I uh.....sell information.... usually I steal that information beforehand...." she admitted out of defeat. Steven's mouth slowly became agape, his hand slowly fell from Connie's wrist as shock settled in, his brown colored orbs begining to glass over. "I can't believe it..... Connie.....how long?..." He whispered softly. Connie sighed softly, rubbing her wrist gently, to ashamed to look her best friend in the eye, "after I moved out from my parents, I had trouble finding a steady job and.... Was desperate.... I know I promised to not get involved when I grew up but, desperate times call for desperate measures Steven, and once I became involved, I couldn't escape...." She explained softly. Steven stayed quiet, his eyes fixated on Connie, but distant at the same time, as if he was becoming a husk of himself due to feeling his trust between him and Connie being broken. Connie gulped and attempted to reach for Stevens hand, only to watch him slowly retract his hand away before she could even grab it, "Steven I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier...." she tried to apologize, to no avail. "You promised.....and you've been lying for the past two years. Why didn't you just tell me that you were desperate for money? I could've helped you find a job, or you could've told me that you were doing something dangerous and I would've understand...." Steven spoke, his voice shaky as a tear slowly developed from the corner of his right eye, which then trailed down his cheek. Connie opened her mouth to speak, but was swiftly shushed by Steven, "don't....don't talk to me, don't contact me, I.....need space. From you, Pearl and the others, just leave me alone. I don't care who you tell, but my life is my business, and I'm the only one responsible for my actions and decisions. You or the others don't decide what I get to do, or who I get to be so just leave me alone!" Steven shouted that last part before shoving his hands into his jackets pockets, another tear fell from his eyes and splattered onto the pavement. Connie looked down, her eyes not really focused on anything specific except for an ant that crawled in between the two, "sorry...." she apologized once again, pushing past the male's body as she walked in the direction where she knew The Crystal Gems would be located. Steven watched her walk away, her figure slowly becoming smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore, I need a break before I break down, I don't know how much more I can take.... He thought before deciding to take a walk, not even caring that the sun was about to set. 

Currently, Spinel was making that long trek back to her home, her flat cap rested on her head as her fuchsia hair hung past her shoulders. Her mind was still clouded from earlier, hoping a walk would help clear her cluttered brain, but in reality, it just made her think deeply about many things. "Fuck....damn it he was so close to me, not as close as those other times but still, and most of those times it was from me acting out. But this was different....he took control just like when I lead him out to the lighthouse....no no he didn't want to do that, he probably was tired. Yeah that's it, rolling around with me probably made him a bit tired, and he just wanted to rest....SUPER close to my body. Yeah that's it, he definitely didn't want to do anything else besides talk...." Spinel told herself, well, more like lied than anything. Her heart ached as she fiddled with her pocket knife in her sweatshirts pocket, everytime her mind wandered and created these degrading thoughts, her heart continued to ache greatly. Spinel couldn't understand why she felt like this, sure she knew that she was lusting after Steven, but this felt..... different. Everytime Steven touched her, usually out of a friendly gesture like a hug, she felt jolts of electricity prickle her skin. Spinel's heart fluttered everytime she witnessed his signature smile, and felt extremely lonely when she had to leave him for an undetermined amount of time. When did this all start? When did this strange desire fester and form into this type of feeling? Spinel didn't know when, or how, but it continued to grow the more she hung out with Steven. She sighed when the sunlight around her begin to dim, she didn't mind that, but it bugged her that the day was over so quickly. Spinel began to pass a small walkway area that could be classified as a cement playground even though there was nothing to play on, and her pink colored eyes scanned the area, only to land on a familiar curly brown haired figure that was sulking in his spot on an old bench. "The hell?...." She whispered to herself, wondering why Steven was so far from his apartment, looking, well, extremely hollow. Now there are two choices that could play out, either Spinel can just look away and keep on walking, or she can go see what was wrong with the male, and she grumbled obscenities to herself as she chose the later. The crunching of the gravel was audible as she made her way towards Steven, noticing that his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying earlier. "Hey, what're you doing so far from home?" Spinel asked gently as she sat down, only to have Steven lean against her figure and rest his head on her left shoulder. "Steven?....." Spinel called his name softly, only to earn a sigh from the male, "I'm tired....." he answered. "What made you so tired?" Spinel asked, her heart thumping against her chest from how close Steven was, but she had to push her emotions aside to focus on the more important factor at hand. Steven then went into a bit of a rant, how he learned that Connie became an informant when she was desperate for money, how she kept that secret from him for two years, and how he was just tired. Tired of the lies, tired of being deceived, tired of the everlasting pressure to become what his mother was, which wasn't what he wanted at all. During his calm tirade, Steven found that he was laying on the bench, the back of his head resting ever so gently on Spinels lap, and he could feel her fingers gently running through his curly brown locks. Spinel was frowning, her heart hung heavy from having heard his words, however that didn't stop her from running her pale fingers through his brown hair, "you definitely need a break one day.... Do.....do you want to walk me home? It's not far and....if you want....you can spend the night Suga' and you can have that break you desperately want for the night" she suggested while lightly blushing at her offer. Steven could only blink in response, but he sighed as he shook his head, "I wish, but after I walk you home I'll have to call a cab and go back to my apartment. I called Bismuth earlier to fix my doorframe, and I have a feeling everyone else knows about us so I'll have to go confront them about the fact that I'm an adult and can do what I want" he explained before sitting up slowly. Spinel felt dissapointed when Steven declined her offer, she decided to just let him follow through with his plan, even though she knew she could convince him to stay for the night, it was probably best he'd go home. The pair were then walking down the street, just talking about small things like how Steven's first instrument was a ukelele, and that he still has the instrument after all these years, and how Spinel used to have buns that looked like hearts instead of ponytails. Along the way, Steven had called for a cab to come at the address that Spinel had listed, in which the driver would be there in a few minutes. "Well here we are...." Spinel sighed as she stopped in front of a very tall building, which made Steven angle his head to look upwards, stars in his eyes as he stared up in awe until he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head to the right, now facing Spinel, and she was smirking while holding up his wallet, "you may need this Doll~" she chuckled before handing over the wallet. Steven smiled softly, while chuckling awkwardly as he grabbed his wallet, his fingertips brushed against hers ever so gently. Jolts of electricity prickled Spinels skin once again, energy coursed through Steven's body when he felt their fingers connect, and this feeling was so addicting to him. Steven blushed from this sensation, for the past few months he's found himself slowly becoming addicted to her touch, and he's found himself wanting more as his brown eyes eyes locked onto her pink colored eyes. Sadly, their moment was ruined by the sound of a car honking, indicating that the cab just pulled up and was waiting for Steven, which made both of them sigh out of dissapointment. "You should get going, and if your friends do know about us then....I'm going to not come over for a while, it's the best for both of us and Probably safer to..." Spinel stated, even though it hurt to speak those words, it was only until things have settled down. Steven's heart felt heavy when he heard her speak, he wanted to stand his ground and say that "no, I don't care what the others say, I still want to see you!" Instead, he decided it would be safer to do just that, "you're probably right...." he answered. Spinel nodded in response, "bye..." she waved softly before her grip from his wallet fell, she then jogged a couple steps up the small cement staircase that lead to the entrance of her apartment complex. Steven bit his lip and made a decision, he then held up his left index finger at the cab driver to show that he needed a quick second, then the male bounded towards Spinel; his right foot thudded onto the second step, his right hand clasping on top of her right hand that was gripping the metal railing, which made Spinel turn her head just enough for him to plant a sweet and loving kiss on her cheek. After a couple seconds, Steven pulled away while smiling that big ol shiny grin of his, "see ya later~" he chuckled before rushing to the cab and getting in, but not before waving goodbye at the blushing Spinel. As she watched the cab driver off, Spinel couldn't help but slowly bring her right hand up to her cheek, and a grin began develop on her face, and that grin remained as she excitedly ran into the gigantic building. Steven sighed as he settled into the gray, slightly smelling, upholstery in the cab, his smile remained as he leaned his head back on the seat. He didn't even question what he did, he'd known for a long time, he had known since Spinel needed his help that night, where she let her guard down and trusted him with helping her out with her wound. At first, he didn't notice, but after she began to open up more to him, Steven found himself falling hard for the sexy, dangerous, sweet, funny, badass Spinel.


	25. chp 25 (lashing out)

The closer the cab drove to Stevens apartment, the dread inside his brain increased, he didn't want to go back home, but he knew it was better to get this whole confrontation thing over with. "Maybe I should've stayed the night.....no no this has to be done, this CAN'T go on much longer. I have to stand my ground, say that I'm a grown up and not a nine year old kid, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this...." Steven thought to himself, only to groan audibly when he noticed the many cars that were parked in front of his apartment complex. The cab had to park on the other side of the street due to the many cars that were in front of Steven's building, and after Steven paid the driver when he exited the car, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets before he slowly moseyed on over to his home. The male could hear the faint sound of sandpaper on wood, his brown eyes locking onto the familiar green eyes that belonged to Bismuth, and she was smoothing down the new doorframe she had installed. Bismuth slowly rose from her kneeling position before standing aside to let Steven through, which made him nod his head in acknowledgement while he developed an exhausted smile, and he then sighed before entering his apartment. The mentally, and physically exhausted male scanned his now cleaned up apartment, which was probably due to the panicking Pearl that wrapped her arms around him. Steven didn't want to return the hug, instead his brown eyes searched for whoever was there in his apartment, which was Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Jasper, and now Bismuth since she had also entered the apartment. Before he could even utter a word, Pearl was already hugging him tightly, and despite her skinny form, he felt like he was being strangled from a boa. "STEVEN! OH THANK THE STARS! CONNIE CALLED AMETHYST EARLIER AND THEN AMETHYST CALLED THE REST OF US, ARE YOU OK?!" Pearl screeched, her killer hug only tightened on the male, which made him groan out in discomfort, which Pearl didn't even notice. Steven was to busy shimming his hands up to answer her question, and as soon as he is able to grip onto Pearls forearms, he was able to unwrap her arms from his body to gently shove her away. Pearl stumbled backwards a bit, taken aback from Steven pushing her away, she opened her mouth to speak, but was shushed when Steven raised his hands again, holding up his index fingers as if to say that he needs a minute. "Before I hear you utter another word, I need. A few minutes. To change my shirt...." Steven explained softly, however his tone was cold, and tired. His exhausted brown eyes scanned his supposed mother figure once again before looking over his "friends" that sat in the living room, he then turned his back to the whole group, and made his way back to his bedroom. 

Stevens right hand gently tapped the wall in his darkened bedroom, the tips of his fingers grazed the cold, plastic surface of his light switch, he placed his index finger under the switch, and pushed upwards which turned his bedroom lights on. Steven felt oddly satisfied, and relieved that the others hadn't entered his bedroom, since it also didn't survive Spinel's rampage from earlier that day. His mattress and bedding were flipped upside down onto the carpet, his drawers pulled and scattered all around his bedroom with his belongings also scattered under the drawers, and the male could see that one of his pillows was cut open, the cottony guts spilling out past the fabric. However, Steven knew he didn't have time to worry about that now, slowly he undid the buttons on his pink jacket one by one, until he let the piece of clothing slide off his torso after pulling one sleeve off of his arm. After the jacket slumped onto the ground, he began to pull off his ripped blue shirt, the front of his shirt was sliced in half due to Spinels knife, his left thumb rubbed the yellow star logo and he remembered how he could've almost died if he didn't say what he did. As he gently tossed his ruined shirt into his little trashcan, the male sighed as his memory shot back to earlier, when he had Spinel pinned under him, and he couldn't help but blush when he remembered how she shivered when he moved. "Oh god I have to stop thinking about this, but I can't stop thinking about her....darn my mind, I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something....but now is not the time, no no, this needs to happen right here, right now...." Steven thought to himself, grabbing an old shirt that was black, but had the matching star symbol in the front. He slipped the piece of clothing over his head, and was just about to slip his left arm into its appropriate sleeve, he found it to be to tight for his bicep. Stevens patience was wearing out, and instead of doing something sensible like choosing a different shirt, he decided to grab the sleeve and just tear it right off before proceeding to do the same thing with the other sleeve. He was just done. Done. Done. Done.

"Steven? What were you thinking?!" Pearl asked the second Steven had stepped into the living room, which made him freeze on the spot. "Do you know how dangerous Spinel is?! She can kill you without a second thought!" Pearl began to scold, "she can harm you! She can harm Connie! She can harm Greg!". Amethyst and the rest were watching as Pearl scolded Steven, however she was the first to notice Stevens face, stress lines were starting to form on his face, and she could tell that from his right eye twitching, he was about to snap at any second. "Hey Pearl, ease back on your-" Bismuth began to speak, but was interrupted by Pearl herself as she turned towards her fellow member, "Bismuth please I'm trying to explain why he can't do what he was doing with Spinel again! I'm just trying to protect him! And-" she was about to continue her explanation, but a loud BANG made her jump. Everyone's eyes were immediately focused on Steven, his face was completely red with rage, and his fist was through the wall due to him punching through the wall. "ENOUGH!! I'VE HAD IT! IM DONE!" Steven immediately screamed, his face felt like it was dipped in lava due to all the anger that was finally spilling out of him. "Steven wha-" Pearl was about to ask, however what Steven shouted next made her shut up immediately, "shut the FUCK UP PEARL!". Amethyst and Jasper could only blink as they watched Steven explode at their leader, Jasper had never seen Pearl so surprised, but then again, she had never seen Steven so angry before, and Amethyst was watching in awe due to the fact that Steven cursed at Pearl. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING TREATED LIKE A DAMN CHILD! IM NOT NINE YEARS OLD ANYMORE PEARL, IM TWENTY TWO YEARS OLD!!!! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING EXCITING WITHOUT YOU HAVING SOMEONE HOVER AROUND ME LIKE IM ABOUT TO DIE!!!! I SHOULDN'T BE TREATED LIKE THIS! I'M ALLOWED TO DRINK, I WON'T SMOKE BUT DAMN IT I COULD IF I WANTED TO! IM AN ADULT, BUT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT FACT! YOU AND CONNIE DO NOT UNDERSTAND THAT MAYBE. JUST MAYBE, I WANT TO BE WITH SPINEL?! I WANNA HOLD HER IN MY ARMS AT NIGHT, I WANNA TELL HER THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OK! I WANNA BE WITH HER UNTIL ONE OF US DIES, WHICH I HOPE TO GOD DOESN'T HAPPEN FOR A LONG TIME! SHE'S NOT SOME TYPE OF EMOTIONLESS, KILLING SOCIOPATH! SHE HAS EMOTIONS, SHE CAN CRY, SHE CAN SMILE, AND LAUGH TO! SPINEL IS THE WAY SHE IS BECAUSE ONE OF THE MEMBERS FROM "THE DIAMONDS" GANG SINCE "SOMEONE" FROM THE CRYSTAL GEMS KILLED HER PARENTS, AND THAT IS AFTER HER PARENTS HID HER AWAY IN A CLOSET FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! AND ALL BECAUSE OF THIS DAMNED FEUD THAT STARTED BETWEEN MOM AND THE DIAMONDS! IM NOT MY MOM, I AM STEVEN UNIVERSE AND I CAN CHOOSE WHAT I WANT TO DO WHILE KNOWING THE FUCKING CONSEQUENCES!!!!" Steven spat, screamed, and cursed at Pearl, stomping his right foot down at the last part. His face was still an angry shade of red to match his rage, never before has the cutesy, happy male ever felt so much raw emotion in so long, and damn did it feel good to release this pent up energy of his. "Steven?..... what're you talking about? Her parents?" Garnet asked gently, having kept her calm during Steven's tirade. Steven inhaled a deep breath, and then he sighed, which was followed by a small explanation of what happened to Spinels parents. "Steven....either Spinel has lied to you, or she doesn't know, but her parents were a part of our group...." Garnet answered, which earned a reaction from Steven that is a mix of confusion, shock, and sadness. "She wouldn't lie about something like that..." He spoke softly, "seems like she's able to lie to you before, who's to say she hasn't done it again?" Jasper asked, which earned another angry glare from the male. "DO. NOT. SPEAK ABOUT HER. LIKE THAT! JUST.....JUST GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Steven demanded, "BUT BISMUTH. THANK YOU FOR FIXING MY DOOR!" he thanked the shocked Bismuth. Everyone but Steven looked at each other, however Amethyst was the first to get up from her spot on the couch and she headed to the door, "I'm proud of you Ste-man" she spoke before leaving the apartment entirely. One by one, the rest of the group left, even Pearl left almost willingly, she did hesitate in the doorway, but one look at Stevens blank, cold, emotionless face was all that it took to make her leave. After everyone had left, Steven slowly closed the front door, he then turned around to lean backwards against the door, and his body slowly slide down to the ground, in where he was sitting on the ground with his back pressed against the door. Tired, exhausted, and relief flowed through his body, but so did sadness, since he knew that he couldn't see Spinel again for a while, but also because he lost his temper so quickly at his friends.


	26. chp 26 (misunderstanding mistakes)

"You guys go on ahead, I think I'm just going to walk home...." Pearl sighed, figuring that since they were closer to the Crystal Gems territory, she'd be alright with walking home. "You sure P? I can drive ya home" Amethyst suggested, knowing full well that Pearl wasn't in the right of mind, considering the fact that her surrogate son had rightfully chewed her out. "No, I need some fresh air, and I need to clear my head...." Pearl sighed, running her fingers through her short, pale red hair. Before Amethyst could even protest, or even convince Pearl otherwise, she watched her leader walk away and down the street. Pearl shivered as she made her trek back to her small house, the nip in the air made her pull her leather jacket tighter on her torso, however the chill in the air was helping her think. "He's becoming more like his mother everyday....it's so hard to not see the similarities, I know he's not her, but he's still her son. I just can't let go of the fact that I still helped raise him, I guess it's just a "maternal instinct" even though he's not my biological son. But Steven is right, he's growing up still, but he's more mature than many others I know of. I keep forgetting that he's twenty two.....maybe he's right...." Pearl sighed as she continued to walk, so much has happened in such little time, and honestly she should've seen this coming. She reflected back to these past six months, she had noticed that Steven had changed ever since he was kidnapped, at first he seemed only tired, but that dissapated as time wore on. Steven seemed more alert, but at the same time, carefree, happy, and secretive. Pearl, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how Steven was able to keep Spinel a secret from anyone, well actually Amethyst did know about Spinel stalking Steven for a good couple months, but Pearl still couldn't figure out how and why Steven had befriended the maniacal female. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Pearls neck from behind, and she was lifted off the ground, her hands attempted to claw at the hand that wrapped around her throat. One second, she was dangling above the pavement while gasping for air, and then the next, she was being slammed repeatedly into a cement wall. After being bashed into the wall multiple times, she was finally able to slump onto the sidewalk, her pointed nose now bent to the left, a small bit of blood was splattered on the wall, and even more blood dribbled down her face. After gasping for mere seconds, due to being basically strangled plus with the blood gathering in her mouth, she was only able to glance up at her attacker, and she could tell it was one of the Topaz twins that had attacked her. With that, the twin stomped on Pearls face, knocking her out cold, which allowed the twin to duct tape Pearls arms and legs together, followed by duct taping her mouth closed before tossing her into the trunk of a car that is parked nearby. 

Steven was fast asleep in his bed, however he was tossing and turning in his slumber, his body was drenched in sweat as he woke up with an audible gasp. His whole body felt overwhelmingly warm, in fact, his whole room felt more heated than it should've. Suddenly various waves of vibrations shook through his floor, knocking certain things off of his shelves, and at first, Steven believed that he was in the middle of an earthquake. "Hold up.... something's not right....." Steven thought to himself, earthquakes don't cause rooms to increase in temperature, and with this thought, he got up from his bed and made his way to his bedroom door. As his right hand wrapped leisurely wrapped around the doorknob, his hand felt like it was on fire when his skin connected with the metal, in which he jerked his hand away rather quickly, and his palm was now red due to it being slightly burned. Stevens brown eyes glanced down to the bottom of the door, and he could see semi-black smoke trickling in from the underside cracks of the door, meaning that his door was on fire, which also opened up the possibility that his apartment was on fire as well. This time, along with another heavy wave of vibrations rippled through his bedroom, but a loud BOOM was also heard, and as hard as he tried, panic began to set in. "Shit shit shit shit...." Steven thought to himself, "did someone set the building on fire?!" He mentally asked himself before heading to the window, knowing full well he couldn't leave his room like normal, but he didn't exactly have the fire escape right by his window. Steven did know that the fire escape was near his living room window, but that would mean that he'd have to risk his life and head out into the flamming hallway. He grabbed his pink organic bomber jacket off of the carpet and placed it over his mouth to act as a type of mask, he then used one of the sleeves to act as a type of glove so he could grab the doorknob once again, he didn't have time to grab anything else, all he knew was that he had to just escape. The heat was unbearable as soon as Steven opened the bedroom door, his brown eyes hurt from how bright the glow of the large flames were, and he flinched as he kept his jacket over his mouth when he rushed through the hallway. Even though he had the jacket covering his nose and mouth, the male began to cough from all the smoke, he could even hear the buildings fire alarm ringing loudly, and the sounds of screaming pierced through the roaring fire. The screams only confirmed one thing for Steven as he struggled to walk through his living room that was ablaze, "it's not just my apartment, it's the whole damn building...." he thought before reaching the window, noticing that it was broken due to the fire popping the window. However Steven knew better then to crawl through a broken window, and even though the plastic latch had melted due to the extremely hot temperature, the male was able to break the latch and open the window. Broken glass tinkled down to the ground as the overheated male crawled through the open window, now feeling the chilling air on his sweaty skin, and he gasped in a few breaths of fresh air. He leaned against the cold railing, but only for a few seconds since he was still in danger of being cooked alive, so with that, he made his way down the fire escape barefoot, and he could hear sirens in the distance. Now that he was outside, Steven could see that most of his building was on fire, he had no clue about what started the fire, but what he did know was that he had to get away as quickly as possible. As the male began to climb down, he heard the sound of something loud crumbling, and he looked up up just in one to see the top two floors collapsible due to the building being on fire. Steven could only watch as bricks, and cement chunks tumbled down, and one single brick was able to bonk Steven on his forehead, causing him to loose his grip on the fire escape ladder and fall to the pavement with a sickening thud. The brown haired male didn't pass out however, rather he felt dizzy and nauseated at the same time, which only increased when he stood up, and he figured that he may be concussed. "I gotta get away.....I gotta get away...." That thought ran through his head repeatedly as he slowly limped away from the burning building, ultimately forgetting his pink bomber jacket in the alleyway, and after limping for what felt like forever, he finally collapsed into a pile of trash bags in a different alleyway. As Steven slowly drifted off into a painful sleep, ignored by the passerbys for being mistaken as a homeless man, the firefighters that were fighting the fire watched in awe and horror as the whole building finally collapsed into a charcoal mess.

The next morning, Spinel was walking through The Diamonds base, getting a room ready for her to interrogate the kidnapped Pearl, both unaware of last night's incident at Stevens apartment complex. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear two guy members arguing in one of the infirmary rooms, which peaked her curiosity, "what the hell are these two idiots bickering about?" She asked herself. She slowly stepped towards the infirmary's door, placing her hand flat against the wooden surface to push it open quickly. "What the fuck are you two bickering about? It's giving me a headache" Spinel hissed, eyeing the members named Ryan, and the Joe, now Joe was sitting on one of the cots, his arm bandaged, but it was clear that he was burned. "The IDIOT here mixed up smoke bombs with a couple of REAL ones" Ryan grunted in annoyance, which earned an agitated glare from Joe. "It's not MY fault there was a couple bombs mixed in, we was only supposed to smoke out the buildings resident, and snag up the guy...." Joe huffed, "but that obviously didn't happen, now we have blood on OUR hands cause that guy is dead" He hissed. "What the hell did you guys do exactly?" Spinel asked, unsatisfied that these two numbskulls messed up so badly, although she was curious about the fact that they received orders without her knowing, but then again, all she was supposed to worry about was making sure that Pearl was brought here. "We was supposed to smoke out the building, to set off the fire alarms ya see, and it was supposed to evacuate all of the residents of the apartment complex. Then when everything was chaotic, we was supposed to snatch up the guy and bring him here. But that didn't exactly go to plan...." Ryan admitted, embarrassed at the fact that he and Joe fucked up badly. "The bombs, the real ones, went off and......it started a fire......which spread extremely quickly. I was burned since I ran in and helped a woman escape before the building collapsed, we wasn't supposed to kill anyone....." Joe sighed softly, feeling guilty about everything that happened due to their incompetence. Spinel sneered from his answer, "how can you be so clumsy?! You two WEREN'T supposed to kill anyone....who'd you kill huh? Who's life did you take?!" She barked out her question, getting close enough to grab Joe's injured arm, squeezing extremely hard. "H-He was probably gonna die anyways Spinel! Take it easy on him!" Ryan stated, and he reached to yank her arm off of Joe's injury. Spinel retaliated by grabbing Ryan by the collar of his shirt and kicking his knee, making him kneel down in pain, "I asked WHO!?" She hissed. "W-We didn't know at first, but when the fireman were finally able to put out the fire. The rescue crew searched the rubble and pulled out a roasted body, and I mean completely roasted." Ryan whined, fearing that he'd lose his other, well, let's put it as his other "appendage" to Spinel. "I-It was a g-guy, it was hard to tell b-but he seemed young, M-Maybe in his early to mid t-twenties? He also had patches of singed hair still on his head, but he seemed to be a brunette...." Joe squeaked out of pain, only to screech when he felt Spinels grip tighten on his burn. "GET to the POINT!" Spinel barked once again, only to have her pink colored eyes gaze over to the corner of the room to land on a paper bag. She briefly let go to walk over to the bag, something settled deep in her heart the closer she stepped towards the bag, and she only freezed when she finally looked into the bag. "W-We found that near the body in the rubble, we was going to show the Unholy Trinity, but I guess showing you is enough..." Ryan admitted when he noticed Spinel pulling out a familiar piece of clothing from the paper bag. The pink fabric was dirtied from the smoke, and the hem of the jacket was burned ever so slightly due to the fire, and this made Spinel's heart stop. "Are you saying that...." She began to speak, only to find her words drift away. "Y-Yes, Steven Universe is dead..." Joe answered, the two members didn't notice Spinels mood change due to the fact that her face remained as still as stone. She shouldn't believe their words, after all they've proven to be incompetent before, but she felt her heart shatter into a billion shards and dissapaite right then and there from Joe's response. "Fine, I'm keeping the jacket, it's still usable you morons..." Spinel huffed, holding back the overwhelming emotions that flooded through her body and mind before leaving the infirmary room completely, leaving behind a bewildered Joe and Ryan. She clutched onto the pink bomber jacket tightly, rushing through the hallways until she ended up in a bathroom, locking the door at the same time tears began to stream down her face. "H-He can't even dead....N-No no no no....he has to b-be alive....." Spinel tried to convince herself, but then came to the realization that if Steven was ok, he would've contacted her by visiting her after that whole fiasco. Mascara ran down her face as she brought the organic jacket closer to her face, and as she buried her face into he clothing, she could smell smoke and the faint scent of sweet strawberries. This is the last thing that Spinel had that belonged to Steven, finding herself slipping on the jacket and holding it closer to her chest, silently sobbing in the bathroom believing that Steven was gone, and never ever coming back. It hurt, never going to hear his kind voice again, never going to see that sweet smile of his, never going to feel his comforting hugs ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Merry Christmas ya filthy animals)


	27. chp 27 (painful progress)

"Has my bed always been so.....sticky? Wait.....why is it also stinky?" the sleepy Steven asked himself, noises were overwhelming his ears, and the sunlight piercing his unopened eyes was unbearable. When his eyelids finally fluttered open, his head pounded with pain, and he then remembered exactly where he was. On a few trash bags that were filled with stinky, rotting garbage, and the dried blood on his face was making one of the bags stick to his face wasn't helping at all. Steven grunted as he sat up, the heavy bag of trash stayed put as he pulled away his head away from the black plastic material, desperately trying to remember exactly how he got to where he is now. Bits and pieces of his memory came flooding back, all he could remember was smoke, the heat of flames, the impact of a few bricks hitting him, and his determination to stay alive is all that he could remember. Steven sat up and leaned against the brick wall, still sitting on a trash bag in the unfamiliar alleyway, knowing that if he got up to quickly then he'd fall right back down, and so he sat quietly for a minute or two to collect what thoughts he had. Steven noticed a few things at first, one thing was that the dried blood on the trash bag where his head was previously resting indicated that he had a head wound somewhere, the second thing was that he possibly has a concussion that was caused from whatever caused his possible head wound, and the third thing was that it was barely day time since it was still a bit dark in the endless sky, meaning that dawn was breaking. He raised his extremely sore right hand up to his head to feel for any gashes or bumps, his fingers ran through his curly brown locks for a few seconds before his fingertips grazed an extremely sensitive knot that was hidden, and he hissed as a jolt of pain shot through his body. The injured male retracted his hand from his hair, traveling towards his face, and he flinched when his fingers landed on something sensitive. It felt like a welt from when a brick bonked him, the surface was sensitive and smooth, meaning that wherever he bled from wasn't from the bump nor the welt. Steven rested his hand back onto his lap, he licked his lips due to being extremely parched, and that's when he felt it. Both his top and bottom lip were split, the splits were not deep, but enough where he could tell exactly where the blood had come from. Steven noticed that his clothes, that consisted of his black shirt with the ripped sleeves, and his boxer shorts, were filthy but undamaged. Steven didn't have his phone to call anyone, money to rent a cab, he didn't even know exactly where he was at. He decided his best bet was to stand up, and look for a street sign or someone that could help him. He placed his left hand flat against the brick wall behind him, and with what strength he could muster, he stood up using the wall as support. Steven gulped as a wave of dizziness crashed through his head, "go slow....take it easy...." he told himself, and with that bit of encouragement he began to take one staggering step after another. 

After what felt like five to ten minutes, Steven gripped the corner of the brick wall, and he leaned against the wall as his vision became slightly disoriented. In his blurred vision, he believed he saw a green street sign on the, well street, right on the corner of the intersection. Steven blinked his brown colored orbs, hoping to restore his vision enough so he could read the printed lettering that is on the sign, and when he could see clearly enough he stumbled onto the empty road. He had to regain his balance before he could walk any further, his head continued to pound, and his whole body felt sore from sleeping for God knows how long on a pile of garbage. "How long have I been uncouncious?" Steven mentally asked himself, finding his balance once again to limp forward, not even in the right mindset to look both ways like he was taught to do. If he had looked both ways, he would've noticed the oncoming headlights of a vehicle, however he did notice the blinding light as they shined down onto his injured figure. "Are you fucking no kidding me?...." Steven grunted to himself as the car approached him at a fast pace, flinching for two reasons, one reason was the screeching of the driver stomping onto his brakes in an attempt to stop in time, and the last reason was that he was bracing for impact. However the collision never happened, and Steven was surprised when he felt the gentle bump of the front of, what seemed like a van, hit his right hip. The driver of the blurred van switched off their headlights at the same time they exited their vehicle, a male voice shouted something but Steven could barely hear what the guy said. It was when the disoriented figure approached, is when Steven recognized the balding head and the long, brown colored mane of a hairdo that could only belong to one person. "D-Dad?...." Steven called out, only to be pulled into a bear hug that only his father could give. "MY SON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! OH THANK THE STARS!" Greg exclaimed happily, tears streaming down his face as he hugged Steven tightly against his chubby body. Steven gripped onto his father's arms, choking out a few sons despite his head throbbing, "D-Dad.....I'm so fucking glad to see you...." he whimpered softly. "What happened?! All Amethyst told me was that your apartment building collapsed???" Greg asked, worried since Steven had basically disappeared for a long time. "I don't know.... building collapsed....I think....someone was trying to kill me? I really don't know....how.....how long have I been gone?" Steven asked his father, the whole terrifying experience felt like it took place just last night. "It's.... Thursday Schtuball...." Greg answered, and he watched as his son looked up at his bearded face with wide eyes. "Three days?..... Why hasn't....anyone look for....me?....." Steven asked slowly, trying to make sure that he wouldn't be to overwhelm himself, despite the fact that he could process the answers just fine. "After the fire was put out, the rescue team pulled out a body that was burned begin recognition, and strangely enough it had features that matched yours.....I didn't think you were dead since they couldn't identify the corpse. But from what Amethyst told me, everyone thought you were gone since no one has seen you...." Greg explained softly, kneeling down to look at his injured son, "geez that fire took a number out of you....c'mon I'll drive you to the hospital....let's just be lucky we're deep in Crystal Gem territory son".

Steven suddenly gripped onto his father's tank top, "no....whoever was....trying to.....kill me may see....me in any.....public place.....and try again. I need.....to lie low....for a bit.....Peedee or....Lapis and Peridot's place should....be good...." Steven explained softly, leaning heavily against his own father as he spoke. "I think Peedee is out of town visiting his father, but Peridot and Lapis will be more than thrilled to know you're alive, c'mon bud I'll let you lay on the mattress. Just relax while I drive ok?" Greg suggested as he lead Steven to the back of his van, his big hands gripping onto the handles of the backdoors to open them up, and he smiled when he saw his son look relieved. Steven slowly crawled into the back of the van, he felt the comfortable fabric of the old mattress, and he cuddled up to the pillow his dad used to rest his throbbing head. Greg sighed as he gently closed the vans doors, knowing that Steven had dozed off as soon as he entered the van. Greg then got into his driver's seat and turned the ignition key once again to rev up his engine, and he began to drive once his engine puttered and purred. After driving back into the neutral territory, the van that read "Mr. Universe" on the side passed by one female figure that was smoking outside of a tattoo parlor. Spinel sighed as she recognized who the van belong to, and that vehicle belonged to Stevens dad, Greg Universe. For the first time in the past few days, she felt something besides the coldness in her heart, and that was pity. She felt pitiful towards the middle aged man, first he lost the love of his life, and then he lost his only son. Spinel could figure that Stevens father was in a lot of pain, mourning for the loss of his kin, and she knew how that pain felt. She sighed out a puff of smoke as she gripped the collar of the pink bomber jackets left sleeve with her left hand, it was all she had left of him, and she didn't dare get rid of the ruined clothing. The jacket was singed on the right sleeve, still dirty when it was pulled out of the rubble, and she didn't dare to wash the clothing since it still smelled like him despite how many times she's smoked. Spinel clutched the edge of the jacket and pulled it closer to her torso once again, attempting to distract herself from her slightly irritated skin, and why was it irritated? Well for one reason that Spinel doubted doing, but didn't regret, for she got a tattoo. A large tattoo to remind herself of a few things, to remind herself to never forget Steven, to remind herself to never forget how cruel world can be, and to remind herself to never fall for anyone ever again. Everything hurt when she learned Steven was dead, she made sure that the two knuckleheads that messed up their mission weren't mistaken, she cried in private for the longest time, and now she was in a place beyond tears. Emotionless and cold, is all that the crazed female is, a hollow husk of who she used to be. Spinel was done, done with friendship, done with whatever Steven made her feel, done with getting screwed over, and all because she felt found for once in a long time.


	28. Chp 28 (reassurance with tears)

"Alright Steven, follow my finger" Peridot commanded, slowly moving her small pale finger from the left to the right. Steven, currently holding an ice pack directly onto the bump on his head, watched Peridot's fingers move from right to left since he was facing her directly. His tired brown eyes followed Peridot's fingers at the same pace as she moved her fingers, showing no discomfort whatsoever. "Hmm.... No discomfort I assume, you MAY still be getting over a concussion. Sleeping in a pile of garbage didn't seem to help with your headache, that and being dehydrated and starved is also effecting your headache." Peridot explained, adjusting her glasses, her emerald color eyes studying Steven. Steven sighed a bit, after showering and basically eating their whole stash of apples and Lapis cooking him several eggs, he felt ready to sleep again. After Greg helped Steven to Lapis and Peridot's apartment door, tears of relief were shed, many extremely strong hugs almost killed him, and a long hot shower took a lot out of him, but he still needed to talk to his dad about something important. "I think after cleaning up your lip, and some rest, you should be functional by tomorrow" Peridot stated, her attention turning to see the orange tabby named "Pumpkin" purring in Greg's lap. "Thanks Peridot, I'm glad Steven has such great friends to help him out....then again he WAS basically missing for a few days...." Greg mumbled that last part, realizing that maybe it wasn't the right moment to talk about that. "Speaking of friends, you may want to CALL them Steven, every one of them" Lapis stated as she flicked her hands in the sink, shaking off whatever water she had on her hands from washing dishes, and then grabbing at a clean dish towel to dry off her hands. Steven sighed as he nodded, "I will, I promise but....I need to talk to Dad first..... alone" Steven explained, putting more emphasis on the word "alone". "Very well, come on Peridot let's let them have their father son time" Lapis stated as she smiled softly, using her left hand to grip onto Peridot's right hand, and helping the short blonde woman up to her feet. 

"What's up Schtuball?" Greg asked as soon as Peridot and Lapis Lazuli was out of earshot, Pumpkin continued to doze away on his lap. "Dad?......I think I'm going completely batty...." Steven sighed in defeat, if anyone knew what Steven was feeling, his dad would be his best bet in helping him figure out his thoughts and doubts. "Well after being kidnapped, stalked, and almost killed, I wouldn't be surprised if it's effecting you" Greg replied, petting the orange tabby on his lap as he focused his attention on his only child. "N-No dad....I don't know anymore if I'm in love or just plain obsessively crazy....." Steven sighed, running his fingers through his hair, paying mind to not touch the sensitive lump on his head. "Well who's the lucky lady that caught your eye?" Greg asked, knowing that his son was always a sap for romance, especially with others he can see having a future together, but it was extremely rare for Steven to be romantically attracted to any person. "Her name is Spinel.....and she's crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy. A dangerous, beautiful, sexy maniac of a girl.... She's the right hand woman of The Diamonds, she can make you quiver where you stand when she even looks at you. Spinel isn't afraid to throw punches when you piss her off, not to mention she can knock you flat by a single kick to your stomach, she's crazy strong and won't be afraid to stomp your face in." Steven explained, pointing at the scar on his cheek "and she's NOT afraid to slice you open with her knife, or toy with your mentality". Greg listened intently to his son's description of Spinel, cringing the whole way through the summary, "dang kiddo...." was all he could muster up in response. "But.....she's angry for so many reasons, crazy because what she's had to do to survive in this FUCKED up City we live in, and in so much pain for because of what's happened to her in the past. Spinel seems so cold and maniacal because that's how she was raised, but she has emotions dad! I've heard her many different versions of her laugh, sexy, hopeless, tired, and happy.....I've held her when she cried many times before. It makes my heart feel so heavy to see her in so much pain, whether it's physical, mental, and emotional. But Spinel makes my heart skip a beat whenever I see her genuinely smile, her jokes make me crack up hard, and her teasing makes me so damn flustered to the pint my whole body feels like it's on fire. I've gotten to know Spinel more and more everytime we hang out, I could listen to her sing for a long time even though I've only heard her sing once when we went to a karaoke bar in Empire City.... I'm so confused dad....am I just lusting after her? Or am I in love?!...." Steven relayed his thoughts to his dad, Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, but a guilty anchor weighing in his mind. Was it just his head injuries muddling with his thoughts? Or was it a repression of doubts he's been hiding for the past few months? "Steven you know what you sound like?" Greg asked, watching his son's attention focus from his lap to his own father's bearded face. "What do I sound like dad?" Steven asked, his heart pounding in his chest due to his anxiety spiking, and he hoped his father wouldn't say he was just plain crazy. However, Greg's face turned soft, his smile reassuring as he spoke the following words "you sound just like me after I met your mom" he chuckled, which shocked Steven to his core. ""After being with your mom for a while, I started to question whether I was just scared of dying because of Rose, or I was so in love that I didn't want to leave her. Was I stupid or was I crazy? In the end I came to the conclusion that, well, I was crazily, stupidly in love with your mother. I put her ahead of my own safety, she made me feel.....found. I was in a bad place at your age Steven, and Rose helped me out of that hole I couldn't get out of....." Greg chuckled softly, reminiscing about his time with Rose Quartz, the leader of The Crystal Gems. 

"How do I know it doesn't run in the family?" Steven asked in a joking way, yet the chuckle he gave seemed forced, as if he still had doubts about his feelings. "No it doesn't" a familiar voice spoke up from behind Greg and Steven, they both turned their heads to see Lapis standing in the hallway, the blue haired female leaning against the wall. "Lapis? What do you mean? And....how long have you been standing there? I thought you were in the other room...." Steven asked, but also feeling embarrassed that someone besides his dad had heard his doubtful thoughts about his feelings. "Well I haven't been in this spot for long, I was just using the bathroom, but I just had to say something" Lapis shrugged, stepping closer to the couch where Pumpkin stood up and stretched on Greg's lap before jumping into Lapis's arms. "But what did you mean "no it doesn't"? Do you know someone that's been through something like that?" Steven asked, becoming even more curious on who else he can relate to. "Yeah, me" Lapis answered, petting Pumpkin affectionately and feeling the orange tabby cat purring on her forearms. Lapis snickered from seeing Stevens shocked reaction, "let me explain, I didn't notice it at first. Small talk here and their with a recurring customer at a bar, not realizing I was falling for a member from the Diamonds gang" she explained. Steven's mouth hung agape, only blinking as Lapis continued her story. "She was a hacker, and a damn good one at that. Always sat in a corner near the front, isolated but still open for the world to see. Only coming by on slow nights, but somehow knowing which nights I work, and asking for just me to serve her. It was flattering, but at the time I didn't pay that much attention since she was always focused on her computer. One time I asked her "why do you focus on your computer at a bar like this?" And she responded with "it's isolated, quiet for the most part, and besides....." only to pause for a brief second to look up from her screen. Then she did something that made my knees feel like jelly, her eyes that were so focused on her computer were then staring intently into mine, and the smile she gave me made my heart stop. "You're one of the few people I've met that doesn't annoy me~" is what she told me, now I didn't know whether to be flattered or somewhat insulted, but I couldn't forget the look she gave me. From then on I tried to talk to her whenever I got the chance, but then....after a few weeks, she stopped coming in. I wasn't worried at first, "maybe she's just busy" was what I thought. But then she still hadn't come around for another couple weeks, and I couldn't understand why I was so worried at the time but I couldn't just let it go. It took a few days until I learned she was in a hospital, it helps when you work in a bar where people talk to much when they're drunk. I was surprised when I found out that she was involved in an accident, and at a hospital for the past few weeks, so off I went to visit her......" Lapis trailed off in telling her story, and soon the room was filled with silence once again.

"Lapis are you telling that story again?" Peridot asked as she wrapped her arms around Lapis's stomach from behind, resting her head on Lapis's shoulder, which seemed uncomfortable since she was a good three inches then the blue haired female. "Yeah I was, I still remember how you thought I was the nurse to come change your bandages" Lapis spoke, snorting slightly as she giggled, "I still remember the dumbfound look you had when you realized it was me~". Peridot rolled her emerald eyes, "I was embarrassed that you had to see me like that...." she groaned, hiding her face by resting her forehead on the back of Lapis's shoulder, obviously hiding her flustered face. "Peridot? You were in The Diamonds gang?! " Steven asked, extremely shocked that the lovable Peridot was a part of something so dangerous, "wait.....why were you in the hospital?...." he asked carefully, feeling like that was a sensitive subject. "I was walking back to headquarters, and I heard the sound of something screeching. " Peridot spoke, explaining what had proceeded to occur after hearing the noise. "The sound continued to get louder, but I was distracted by a large tire bouncing down the street to notice the incoming, now three wheeled, pick-up truck hurtling down the street. The sidewalk I was walking on was connected to a road that was on a hill, so even if the truck wanted to stop, the forward momentum added with gravity, it would've been practically impossible. Anyways, I didn't know what was about to transpire until I turned around, the headlights of that truck were so bright, as was the spark that were being produced from the axle scrapping on the tarmac. I.....I thought I was quick enough to duck into the alley near me..... Unfortunately I miscalculated my speed and was slammed into the wall, the front of the truck had bent my arm backwards around the corner at a forty five degree angle, and the corner cut deep above my elbow. Well....at least that's what I was told when I woke up in the hospital a couple weeks later. When I had awoken, something felt off, I felt..... physically lighter. I could blink, I could move my fingers, and I could wiggle my toes. But....when I sat up to rub my eyes with my right hand, I was met with a bandaged stub. I thought I was being tricked since I could still feel my fingers bending like they should, I could still feel my fist clenching, and I could feel myself extending my arm like normal. However, I went to grab at that imaginary forearm, and was met with nothing but air."

Peridot paused, remembering how she felt when reality dropped it's anchor into her wave of emotions and thoughts. Peridot used her left thumb to wipe away a tear that was building up in the corner of her right eye, "apologies, I trailed off from the original topic. Eventually me and Lapis connected even more after that, visiting me everyday when she could, letting me live with her after I was discharged, and all that type of cliche sounding acts of kindness. As you can see, I fell for Lapis hard, but I kept asking myself some very doubtful questions. "Would she want to be with a cripple like me? What would she think about how I used to be in The Diamonds gang?...." Well, I wasn't the only one having doubts...." Peridot stated, her emerald eyes glancing up at the tall female she held dear in her heart. "I thought I wasn't smart enough to be with her, I still can't understand all of her techno jibber jabber, and I was scared of course. Of losing her, and of course.....I didn't know what would happen to either one of us since she was a part of an extremely dangerous group....." Lapis explained gently, her blue eyes glancing down at the short blonde female. Steven seemed a little confused at their story, "what does this have to do with my.....doubts...." he asked, the two wires in his brain finally sparked the realization he was missing. "You're going to have doubts about how you feel Steven, I only talked to Spinel a few times, but the way you talk about her, it seems my assumptions about her were incorrect" Peridot sighed, pushing her large glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "You can only come to a conclusion if you talk it out" Lapis explained, "me and Peridot were able to come together in the end because we talked, we communicated about how we felt towards one another, and we decided on what to do next together. Steven, you need to talk to Spinel about how you feel towards her, about your doubts in your future, and whether or not she feels the same way about you; it's not healthy to bottle up all of these emotions, expecting them to go away. I don't know how you're going to contact Spinel, but it's best you do it soon...." she pointed out. Steven glanced down, slowly taking in every little thing Lapis and Peridot had told him, which triggered a couple of his tears to fall from his brown eyes, "you're right.....I can't beat around the bush any longer or I'm going to go mad..." he admitted, choking back a sob. "Can someone hand me a phone?.... Please?...." Steven asked softly, knowing exactly what he has to do next.


	29. Questions Occur

Spinel's attitude continued to harden as the week progressed, gone was her maliciously playful mood, now the cold darkness had settled into her heart. Her temper had increased in intensity, her eyes glass like, showing that she was now in a place beyond tears. However, that didn't stop her from wearing Stevens jacket everyday, she couldn't understand why she couldn't just bring herself to take it off. Everytime Spinel attempted to remove the piece of clothing, it hurt, but not in the physical way. Even if Spinel was able to remove the ruined jacket long enough to change or shower, she soon found herself rushing to put it back on, as if she was losing him all over again. After all, when someone or something takes away the love of your life, you truly have nothing else to lose. Despite the fact that all Spinel wanted to do today was lay in bed and smoke to whatever content her heart had left, she still has a job to do, and by God was she not going to mess up her assignment. "Well well well it looks like someone is taking their job seriously for once~" Aquamarine teased, expecting a playful comeback of sorts from Spinel since that's what she was used to. "Shut the fuck up you blue british bastard...." Spinel snarled harshly, which caught Aquamarine off guard. "Woooooow, I know mother didn't marry father before having wittle ol' me, but what's got your non-existent bra in a twist?" Aquamarine asked, only to be met with silence. "Oi, are ya listening to me? What's gotten into you?" Aquamarine asked, only to watch Spinel stomp out the butt of her cigarette on the cement floor. "Hmmm....." Aquamarine hummed, her blue eyes inspecting the cold appearance Spinel radiated, "you're still wearing that thing? God when was the last time you washed this?" she asked. Spinel tensed up as she felt Aquamarine grab the sleeve of the pink bomber jacket, and she hissed when she yanked her arm out of the British girl's grip. "God it stinks, why do you keep wearing that every time?" Aquamarine coughed, the jacket stunk of smoke and something else she couldn't describe, not only that but the jacket was a shade darker due to it being dirty. "Don't touch me..." Spinel spat out while sneering. Aquamarine looked at Spinel with confusion, squinting her eyes at the fuchsia hair colored female for a few seconds, only to widen her eyes after a lightbulb went off in her brain. "It's because of that Steven guy right?" Aquamarine asked,and she figured that Spinel growling in response, meant that she was getting somewhere in this conversation. "Why do you care about him so much anyways? He was annoying, like a cavity in your molar or something like that." Aquamarine pointed out, ignoring the continuing growl that was immeniting from Spinel. "Seriously he was irritating, stupid, an overall blubbering fool" Aquamarine pointed out, "he was making you to soft Spinel, with his sappy dappy smile, with his brown puppy eyes, and those sickily sweet speeches of his. Now I'm just glad, he's one less agitating speck of dust that we don't have to deal with in this world" she finished explaining.

  
  
Aquamarine knew she had crossed an invisible once she saw Spinel jerk her head around to face her, seeing a look in the pink colored eyes that rarely surfaced inside Spinel. Bullets that could pierce through any thick surface, blades that can leave the deepest gashes in a body, a look that can kill, and that is exactly what was written on Spinels face when she grabbed Aquamarine by the collar of her pale blue button up shirt. "H-Hey what the hell?!?!" Aquamarine stammered, which was a rare thing for her to do. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" Spinel spat, raising Aquamarine off the floor by a foot and a half, and having her pinned up against the wall harshly. "I-I was just telling the truth! A soft fool that was making you equally soft!" Aquamarine exclaimed, only to feel the grip on her shirt tighten even more before she was roughly slammed into the wall again. "I wasn't going soft, I was HAPPY! For the first time in in years I was looking forward to seeing the end of the day, I was looking forward to living out each day just so I can do it again, and it's all because of him! Steven Universe helped me find something deep inside me that I believed that I had LOST many years ago. I miss his sappy, dappy smile! I miss his brown puppy eyes! I miss his sweet, sweet voice! I MISS HIM, IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!" Spinel spat at Aquamarine, almost shaking her a bit. "B-But he was going to die anyways! Whether it was from the collapsing building, o-or when he'd be brought here and we'd execute him with that Pearl!" Aquamarine explained, wiggling her tiny body in in an attempt to escape Spinels grip, only to gasp as she felt a fist clench tightly around her throat, greatly restricting her air intake. "That's. Not. The. Point! I would give ANYTHING to see him, to hear him, to even HOLD him one LAST TIME! I'd give ANYTHING to MAKE UP for ALL THAT I'VE DONE TO HIM! NOW I CAN'T! HE'S GONE AND I CAN'T GET HIM BACK!!!" Spinel shouted through her heated tears, "HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF YOU LOST THAT ONE EYED RUBY GAL THAT I'VE SEEN YOU BEING SWEET TO?!" she screamed. A mixed wave of fear developed on Aquamarines face, the fear of dying from asphyxiation, but also the growing fear of losing Ruby, or Eyeball as she nicknamed her. Spinel huffed before finally letting go of Aquamarines throat and shirt, and letting her fall to the floor in a coughing and sputtering mess, "now you know how I feel, you have no right to insult him when you didn't even know him..." she spat before walking out of the room entirely to cool down.

Lapis sighed as she hung out on the fire escape, letting Steven nap away on the couch since he had one hell of a night. She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of seeing how happy Amethyst and the others were to know that Steven was alive, and she frowned when they learned that Pearl was captured by The Diamond gang. Lapis grumbled as she felt her phone vibrate, and the audible sound of a familiar ringtone was heard. It was the tune of "Be Our Guest" from "Beauty and the Beast" but instead of the actual lyrics, it's Amethyst singing to the tune while saying "Be Our Bitch", which would usually Lapis snicker, but honestly she didn't want to hear from her cousin at the moment. "What is it? I'm guessing you want to order more beer for your "crew" from the bar or something Cousin?" Lapis asked, sometimes she took orders for the bar she worked at, which usually brought in big bucks. "Well....yes, and some whiskey if you have any...." Aquamarines voice was horsed, ragged almost as she spoke into the phone, "we'll do the usual pick up from your "Sand Bar" and pay then, five cases of whiskey and five cases of beer..." she coughed. "Well well well, it seems like someone finally made you shut up for five minutes" Lapis pointed out with a smug grin plastered on her face, "if it lasted five minutes that is~" she teased. Aquamarine huffed softly in response, "more like I almost died because I pissed off Spinel, no, pissed off would be an understatement, but I never thought she'd tried to strangle me...." she coughed before taking a big swig of water. "Damn, I knew Spinel was a bit ruthless, but Steven never mentioned that side....." Lapis sighed with worry. "Oh funny....that's what set Spinel off....me insulting that Steven guy she cares about so much..." Aquamarine sighed, "I believed she was going soft, well I was wrong...as embarrassing as that sounds....his death has effected her" she admitted, rubbing the bruise that was forming on her neck from earlier. "Death? Who's Death?" Lapis asked, clearly confused as to what her cousin meant by that statement. "Stevens death, when the building collapsed hello?! They found his charred body and his slightly singed jacket among the rubble! Obviously we couldn't bring the body back but we were able to take his jacket, now Spinel refuses to take it off and it reeks...." Aquamarine explained out of frustration, basically slamming her hand flat against the table she was sitting at. "Uhm cousin? I don't know how to tell you this, but Stevens alive and resting on my couch" Lapis explained, "although he's gonna be heartbroken when he learns that Spinel believed he's dead..." she sighed, leaning against the cold metal ladder of the fire escape. There was silence on the other side for so long that Lapis believed she had dropped her phone, but the lack of plastic clattering on the ground proved that her theory was wrong. "He's ALIVE?! Why hasn't he tried to find Spinel then?!" Aquamarine shouted after processing this whole startling information, but then her lips stretched into wicked smile, "ooooh this is to rich, let me guess. He can't reveal himself publicly otherwise he'd be killed, at least that's what he thinks isn't it?~" she asked with amusement. "You always seem to dumb down before wising up, but yeah basically that's it, he's also worried about Pearl since she was kidnapped" Lapis added on, twirling a piece of her blue dyed hair, "but Steven is dying to see Spinel, he doesn't have her number nor knows EXACTLY where she lives, not that he could go out anyways". Aquamarine pondered her ideas, and her smirk grew as she settled on one single thought, "well let's kill two birds with one stone Lazuli, save Pearl and have two desperate star crossed lovers be reunited once again" she explained. Lapis immediately sat up from the puzzling statement Aquamarine gave, "what do you mean by that?" she asked, only to be given a giggle in response. "Why my dear water witch, I meant exactly what I said, help Steven and Spinel reunite, and possibly have his friends be reunited with their leader. After all, this is no fun, me and Spinel have something in common and that is we like to be entertained. If this feud ends like this, well it'd be to quick and boring, at least give it a proper ending besides.....Spinel is no fun like this." Aquamarine explained before giving away the gangs location, "obviously I won't have a part in this, I'll be away after this phone call ends, but just let me know how this'll end once it's over" she requested. Lapis sighed, this may end in bloodshed, or this may end with Steven and Spinel together, or it may end in both ways. "Fine, my British bitch, this may in happiness, or people may lose their lives, are you ready to risk that?" Lapis asked sternly, only to hear Aquamarine giggle once again. "What's fun without risk? What's life without fear? Absolutely nothing, because sweetie, if you don't take risks every now and then, feeling scared when taking those risks, then you're not living. I may be scared of the consequences, but damn I'll ride this rollercoaster to the end~" Aquamarine answered, but she then sighed, "consider this to be my good deed for the decade, even if it takes a turn for the worse~" she finished before hanging up the phone completely, leaving a baffled Lapis Lazuli to make the decision, to let these Steven and Spinel be apart, both suffering with Spinel not knowing the truth, and to let Pearl die; or to take the risk to reunite two, and to save Pearl, and to finally have a happily ever after, well.....as happily as these two can be in this cruel but beautiful world.


	30. Chp 30 (Internal Conflict)

Spinel has her orders, one last simple job to do, then this whole rivalry between the Diamonds Gang and the Crystal Gems Gang once and for all, all she had to do was one thing, and that was to execute Pearl, the leader of the Crystal Gems Gang. Pistol in hand, Steven's jacket on her torso, and a look that can massacre millions plastered on her face as she made her way down the hallway. Spinel stopped in front of the door, the door that lead to the bound and gagged Pearl, but something settled in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't figure out why. Her left hand resting on the doorknob as she psyched herself up for this, even though she's been in this gang for most of her life, she had never gotten used to the idea of..... killing someone, but she had never disobeyed an order before and by God was she not going to disobey it now. This gang, this lifestyle has been here for her whole life, even before her parents were murdered she had a vague idea of what she'd be brought into someday. Even though Spinel wished it was her parents that showed her what the world is like, this gang is her family, the Diamonds have showed her how to be strong, confident, brave, loyal, and to show no mercy. Spinel grit her teeth in a sneer as she squeezed the doorknob, as a memory of Steven smiling ever so sweetly to her flashed in her mind. Steven had taught Spinel that the world wasn't always so brutal and cruel, even if he never realized it in the end, but she felt like that he had shown her every little beautiful thing that this universe had to offer. Steven was the one that taught her how to be gentle, compassionate, more emotionally open, and...... found. Spinel felt found when she was with Steven, whether it was just hanging out as friends or teasing the absolute hell out of him, she just enjoyed being with him and always sadden at the thought of leaving his side. Spinel turned the doorknob and opened the door finally, slowly stepping into the dimmed room before closing the door behind her. She felt so lost, no, lost isn't even the right word, she feels empty. Spinel didn't feel much of anything besides anger and irritation, for she cried so much already that there were no more tears to spill from her eyes, and the only thing that gave her comfort was the jacket she wore. 

"So......you're Pearl, the bird bitch?" Spinel asked coldly, stepping closer to the tied up leader of the Crystal Gems Gang. "And You're Spinel? Steven's friend?" Pearl questioned just just as coldly, "that boy can really befriend anyone, that's going to get him killed someday...." she sighed tiredly. Spinel's right eye twitched at that comment, because it sounded exactly what Steven would do, befriend someone that could possibly have him killed, and that's exactly what happened. If she hadn't pursued Steven after he was kidnapped, then maybe he'd be alive still, well, that's what Spinel believes at least. "You don't have to worry about that...." Spinel sighed, pulling the jacket tighter on her body, "we're......not friends anymore" she added on. Pearl, although a bit battered, could tell there was something off about the maniacal girl in front of her, "if you're not friends anymore.....why do you have his jacket?" she questioned, even she could tell that the jacket is awfully filthy. "He's gone...." Spinel answered quietly, but loud enough to where she knew that Pearl had heard her, her grip tightening on the pistol handle she was holding in her right hand. "Heh.....I've heard you're always a jokester, a cruel one at that" Pearl pointed out, not believing the fact Steven was actually dead, "but that has to be the cruelest joke I've ever heard in my life...." she mumbled. Spinel crossed her arms, glancing down at Pearl, and watched as reality slowly unveiled itself for the kidnapped female. "H-He can't be gone.....I J-Just saw him the other day....S-Steven was angry at me and..... I-I never got to apologize....." Pearl spoke, her voice shaky as tears welled up in her eyes, "my poor baby boy....i-i never got to say goodbye...." she sobbed. Spinel watched Pearl cry softly, she knew Steven was practically raised by his father Greg, and with Pearl.....but she never knew how close they actually we're, almost as if.....a mother to her surrogate son. "Do you have any last words?" Spinel asked as she doubled checked to make sure the pistol was loaded, no need for a silencer, one clean shot, then everyone in hearing range will know what has been accomplished. "Y-Yeah.... knowing Steven....he'd want to tell you something important.....but I guess it's up to me then..." Pearl sniffled slightly, trying to regain whatever composure, and dignity she has left. "Yeah? Is it important for me to know?" Spinel asked as she took the safety off the pistol. "More than you realize Spinel......it's about your parents...." Pearl answered, whether or not it was buying her a bit more time to be alive, she knew she had to tell Spinel this, and one look at the clearly confused Spinel and she knew she caught her attention. "I will be clear, I don't know who killed your parents, and I don't know why. But your parents weren't killed by anyone on the Crystal Gems, they were A PART of the gang. They were the best we've ever had.....and they were good people...." Pearl explained, her pale blue eyes watching Spinel becoming more angry and confused. "You're lying!" Spinel hissed, now aiming the gun right at Pearls forehead, and pressing the barrel right against her pale skin. "Am I lying?....or have you been lied to for most of your life?" Pearl asked, clearly still crying as another tear or two trailed down her face, but having enough composure to speak clearly. Spinel sneered as she gripped the pistol tighter, her right index finger laying on the trigger, the barrel now only an inch or two away from Pearl's head, "I've had enough, I've dealt with so much bullshit this week, and right now you're the last thing I need to worry about. After you're gone, this whole gang war thing will be over, and I won't have to face anyone anymore and just fade away in existence" she hissed. "......is that what Steven would want? For you to do all this? He saw some good in you, even if he was a bit gullible, he was a good judge of character Spinel...." Pearl stated honestly, seeing hesitation in Spinel's eyes as the barrel of the gun lowered. It was silent for a few seconds before Spinel shook her head, she then took her aim at Pearl, and before she squeezed the trigger, she closed her eyes at the last second before the audible sound of the bullet shooting out of the pistol had echoed in the silent room.

Pearl felt something trickle down her neck, something liquid like while her ear rang like mad. Spinel watched at what she had done, instead of shooting Pearl right in between the eyes, she suddenly had a change in mind and heart as she moved her hand and shot Pearl right in the ear. The bullet hitting the chair, and now settled in the wooden material which left a noticable hole. "It's.....not what Steven would do......" Spinel gritted her teeth as she spoke lowly, lowering the smoking gun before dropping it on the ground, "it's not what I want to do...not anymore....." she huffed while holding back tears. The flash of Steven's dissapointed face was what made her flinch, was what made her point elsewhere, was what made her change her mind. Pearl blinked as she stared at Spinels dejected face, there was so much confusion, pain, and sadness in her fuschia colored eyes, that Pearl couldn't help but sympathize with Spinel. Now, Spinel was about to say something, but the distant, yet audible sound of what seemed like fire crackers igniting is what caught her attention. She glanced back at Pearl before grabbing the pistol off the ground, "don't go anywhere....." she hissed before rushing out of the room, and slamming the door behind her. "Not like I can go anywhere...." Pearl huffed, using her shoulder to rub at her ear, only to shudder and bite her lip to stifle a loud scream of pain.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Steven repeatedly thought as he ran through the hallway, gunshots echoed in the distance, he had two things on his mind, find Pearl, and especially find Spinel. His heart pounded in his chest, his flip flops flopping down the surface as he sprinted to get away from the bullets. Just how in the hell did Amethyst convince him that firecrackers would be a good idea to distract some of the members from the Diamond Gang, honestly he did ask that no one get hurt, but shouldn't have they been more discreet? Sure Steven hated guns, Pearl and Garnet taught him the basics on how to handle a firearm, but that doesn't mean he likes it. Nevertheless, Amethyst lent Steven her spare handgun in case of an emergency, such as the idea of being held at gun point, so here he is, the gun tucked away into the waistband of his pants. He stopped in a doorway to catch his breath, goodness knows how long he's been running since his heart was still pounding heavily in his ribcage, but he could still here the sounds of screaming, yelling, and gunshots, which shook him to the core. Steven just wanted this to be over, no more conflicts, no more violence, he just wanted peace between the two gangs finally. He clutched the handle of the handgun for reassurance, hoping he'd make out of this alive, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt anyone. "Ok I can do this....I can do this I can do this...." Steven whispered to himself, psyching himself up to keep going, the motivation of rescuing Pearl, and seeing Spinel finally helped boost his confidence to keep running through the large building. "God if I do find them....what am I gonna s-" Steven whispered to himself, trying to figure out the endgame since this was a rushed plan, however before he could finish his thoughts, he collided with someone, or something as he rounded the corner quickly. On a "Fight or Flight" instinct, he retrieved the gun from his waistband and shot three bullets wildly due to his eyes being closed, his face cringing in the process. But when Steven's brown eyes fluttered open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, one bullet holes in the ground, one imbedded in the wall to his left, and one last bullet holes piercing the wooden surface of the wall behind Spinel. The woman he missed, the woman he had been thinking of, the one he loves.


	31. Chp 31 (Reunion)

Spinel didn't know what was happening at all, what made her change her mind about executing Pearl? Was she going soft or?.....no, no that wasn't it. It was seeing a memory of Steven's dissapointed face flash in her mind, and she could feel the guilt bubbling in her stomach. Spinel could feel Stevens dissapointment in her even if he wasn't physically there, he was still on her mind, binded at her soul, stuck in her heart even though it felt hollow inside without him. Then before Spinel could question Pearl more about her parents, the sound of firecrackers caught her attention quickly, and it pissed her off. She figured it was a few of her fellow knuckleheaded gang members just fucking around with some equipment, and she was going to go give them a piece of her mind, and possibly shoot one of them in the kneecaps. But the more she traveled to the sound of the firecrackers, the more she could hear the faint sound of gunshots, and the more she questioned whether or not it was a few fellow gang members actually messing around. However, before Spinel had the chance to get even closer to the commotion, she collided with a person so quickly that it seemed like a blur to her, especially when she was knocked to the ground. She opened her eyes, extremely irritated and angry, no, beyond angry, and she was about to give the person a piece of her mind right before her eyes focused on a familiar figure that attempted to shoot at her. Extremely messy, but familiar brown curly locks, somewhat dirty looking clothes that donned a familiar star logo in the front, a faded scar on the left cheek that's imbedded in the soft, kind face that could only belong to Steven Universe. Spinel's face drained of any color in her pale skin, as if she had seen a ghost, or she had seen a hallucination.

"S-Spinel?! It's you! You're ok!" Steven exclaimed happily, excited to finally see Spinel after so long, granted it was a week, but it felt longer than that to him. His face slowly fell when he realized that Spinels face hadn't changed at all, in fact, she looked more like a statue than anything, pale, seemingly cold, and so frozen on the ground. What caught Steven off guard was the fact she was wearing his jacket, both Spinel and the piece of clothing have seen better days and......was that part of a tattoo on her stomach? It looked vaguely like a vine with thorns on it. "Spinel? Where'd you get my jacket?" Steven asked, only to receive silence as an answer, but that only prompted the male to scoot a bit closer. Spinel's breathing hitched as she scooted back a bit, out of fear, shock and disbelief. "Spinel? It's me Steven....A-Are you ok?" Steven asked, reaching closer to Spinel, only to watch her tense up and shrink away once again. "Am I ok?...ha....hahhahahahahaha" Spinel asked before giggling lowly to herself, as if she had lost all hope in the world. "when am I ever ok?.....I've gone off the deep end finally....I'm officially crazy, a nutcase that's hallucinating...heh....how wonderful..." she continued to giggle, even when black mascara stained tears rolled down her face, staring at Steven's extremely confused face before looking down at the ground, still giggling creepily while sobbing. As if a lightbulb went off in his head, Steven realized that Spinel Actually believed he was dead, it'd make sense after all, after everything that lead up to this moment, he seemed dead to the world really, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Spinel must've felt during that week. "Spinel I'm not dead.... I-I'm right here!" Steven stated sternly, loudly, and proudly. "Sure you are....." Spinel answered coldly, truly believing that Steven was just a manifestation of her shattered mind. Steven didn't know what to even say, how could he respond to being called a liar when he spoke the truth? He sighed softly and then looked down at the ground. "I miss you....way more than a friend should....." Spinel spoke softly, which caused Steven's head to snap back to attention, his eyes focused back onto Spinel's hopeless form. "I can't take off the jacket.....it feels like I'm losing you all over again....I miss being with you Steven..... I miss joking around with you on cheesy movies......I miss having meals with you....I miss every part of you....It hurts to know you're not in the world anymore......because no matter what I do you left a permanent shimmering star on my heart Steven, one that'll never burn out.....I just wish I could have explored the universe with you Steven Universe......" Spinel spoke softly, her legs pressing against her chest as she hugged her knees, and she still couldn't stop the tears that came, even when she hid her face in the crook of her left arm.

Steven's jaw was on the floor by the end of Spinels confession, he never knew Spinel felt so strongly about him, let alone the fact that she could be so open and vulnerable to him, but the belief that he is an illusion is probably what made her speak from the heart. He sighed softly as he scooted closer, daring to not make a sound so as to not spook Spinel any further, granted he looked dreadful despite resting for a weak, but now he felt more alive than before. The second Steven gently placed his hand on Spinels fuchsia dyed hair, he felt her tense up greatly, and before her head looked up to meet his eyes he noticed her hair was a natural Chestnut brown at the roots. "Warm.....soft...... comforting.....strong.....safe....." was what Spinel was thinking when she felt his hand lay on her head, why is this so familiar to her? She rose her head up to meet his face, her pink colored eyes looking into his brown eyes, and she could see that familiar twinkle in his eyes. Spinel reached her hand up and gently cupped Stevens hand within her own, grasping it slightly to move his hand off of her head. She then explored his hand, feeling how soft the skin is, how warm it felt against her own cold skin, and how strong it felt when she watched Stevens fingers intertwined with hers even though she was wearing fingerless gloves at the moment. Spinel was so focused on how alive Stevens hand felt, that she didn't notice how a tear rolled down his face, but what she did notice is what he said next. "I missed you two Spinel....." Steven spoke softly, which made the curious female look straight back up into his eyes, but specifically at his tear. Spinel used her right hand to wipe away Steven's tear, it felt hot and wet, and it felt so real. "Steven......y-you're alive?!" She asked as her doubt faded away finally, and now she could see the whole picture. "Alive as I'll ever be~" Steven answered while smiling out of relief, although what he wasn't expecting was for Spinel to hug him so tightly, especially since her arms wrapped around his neck and her face nuzzled into his warm neck. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Spinel sobbed happily as she clung to Steven, but she then stopped only to speak once again in a chilling tone, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE!!!!" she shouted before shoving him into the wall. Steven grunted when his back connected to the surface of the wall, then he felt her grab his shirt collar, but what caught him off guard was the fact that she was also straddling his lap while gripping his shirt. "I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME THINK THAT YOU WERE DEAD WHEN YOU WERE ACTUALLY ALIVE?!?! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF SO MUCH RIGHT NOW GOD DAMN IT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE MOURNED FOR YOU OVER THIS WHOLE WEEK?! I KEPT BLAMING MYSELF FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU TO STAY THE NIGHT AT MY PLACE. I FELT LIKE IF I HAD CONVINCED YOU TO STAY THE NIGHT THEN YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, WELL YOU'RE STILL ALIVE MOTHERFUCKER! I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO CONVINCE YOU, OR NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE WITH YOU!" Spinel screamed at Steven, shaking him a bit while also sobbing uncontrollably, but eventually she stopped shaking him and just let the tears fall from her face and onto his chest. Steven sighed softly out of dissapointment for himself, he gently cupped her face and rubbed the make up stained tears off her face, "Spinel I'm so sorry....I thought someone wanted me dead and I figured it was best to let them think that....I didn't mean to make you suffer so badly, or make you believe I was dead....I really really am sorry ...." He apologized gently, but also tearing up as well as he hugged Spinel to his body. Spinel's breathing and figure were shaky, but that didn't stop her from hugging Steven once again, no anger, no sadness, just happiness, happy to finally be in his arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just because the show is over doesn't mean the stories that we create are over. The show is done, but the fandom isn't, not as long as we keep it alive, when we create the art and stories, it is the kindling in keeping this creative flame alive, and that's all we need


	32. Chp 32 (attempted escapism)

Steven continued to hold onto Spinel, mixed emotions overflowed his mind and heart, but the one thing he was so sure of, was that he was over joyed to be hugging Spinel once again. "I'm so sorry Spinel, I'm so sorry...." He apologized softly, running his right hand up and down her back, but his nose scrunched up from the smell of his dirty jacket that was still on her. "Steven stop apologizing god damn it and just let me hold you...." Spinel sniffled a bit as her head was still nuzzled into the crook of his neck and she clung to him even tighter than before. "S-Spinel I missed you to, b-but we can't stay like this..... sitting in the hallway I mean...." Steven explained softly, just in time as well as he heard rushing footsteps coming down the hallway. Spinel in a fit of panic, swung off of Stevens lap, yanked him off the ground in a split second, and shoved him and herself into a nearby closet. Steven's back collided onto one of the empty shelves, thanking his lucky stars that nothing was on that shelf, otherwise their position would have been given away. Speaking of positions, Steven hadn't even noticed this earlier, but with the empty closet being mostly shelves on the inside, and this made Spinel and him be extremely close to each other physically. In a split second in Steven's mind, it felt like it was just him and her in the world, and as he was about to say something he felt the fabric of her fingerless gloves cover his mouth, and he watched her give the "shush" motion with her index finger pressed up against her lips. The sound of rushing footsteps gradually became louder before fading away just as quickly, which earned a relieved sigh from the pair. 

"Fuck that was close...." Spinel sighed softly, now looking back at Steven and blushing a bit from how close they were. "W-We're pretty close....." Steven spoke softly, his face reddening as well, his brown eyes studying her pale face, and he now noticed make up stained tears that dried on her cheeks. "Y-Yea we are....." Spinel whispered softly, "I really am glad you're alive....b-but you need to get out of here, you could die and......i-i don't want to go through with that thought again...." she added on. Steven gulped a bit, slightly hesitant on how he was here not only to see Spinel, but also to rescue Pearl as well. "Spinel I'm sorry, but I came here to rescue Pearl as well" he admitted, and he watched Spinels face fall into a worried and dissapointed expression. "S-Steven no! You need to get out of here! I can't lose you again!" Spinel spoke softly but sternly, her body quaking with fear, "please Steven....not again....." she begged while clutching onto the shelves behind Steven. Steven bit his lip as he looked deeply into her eyes, "Spinel please.....I can't leave Pearl behind, even if we're not related she's still family.....the quicker I find her, the quicker I'm out of here....." he explained sternly, "....h-help me Spinel? Help me escape with Pearl and no one will know you're involved, please? I know I'm asking a lot and I know you don't want to risk everything you've worked so hard for but.....I'm begging you....." he begged. Spinel bit her lip, giving in to those puppy eyes ever so slowly, "damn it why do you have to be so cute?....." she grumbled. Steven sighed in relief, "do you know where she is?" He asked with hope in his voice. Spinel bit her lip, "Y-Yea I do.....she may not be in the best condition Steven I'm sorry...." she apologized as she leaned her forehead against his forehead, her voice quaky as she attempted to hold back her sobs once again. "I-I'm so s-sorry Steven, i-i was told to kill her and i-i just couldn't do it......I sh-shot her ear is all b-but I still feel h-horrible a-about doing it, sh-she reminded me so much of y-you and it d-didnt feel right to e-execute her..." Spinel sobbed, years of guilt and anguish have finally overflowed her corked up bottle of emotions, "I'm so s-sorry, p-please don't h-hate me...." she whimpered softly as she let the tears roll down her cheeks and fall on Steven's concerned face. Steven was full of mixed emotions once again, he wanted to be angry at Spinel for almost killing Pearl, but then he couldn't help but feel concerned for Spinel once he saw how she basically broke down under years of pressure and pain. "Spinel.....I don't hate you, I can see you've been feeling guilty about this, about everything you've done, you've already been punishing yourself for so long, but that ends right now......Yes you've done bad things, you've committed horrible acts, but I'm gonna help you right those wrongs......I'm gonna do the hardest part with you....." He spoke softly, his gentle hands reaching up and cupping her face to help reassure her, and his thumbs wiping away the tears. Spinel continued to whisper her apologies to Steven, she just wanted to stay like this forever, to spend however long she can to make up every horrible thing that she did to him, and to everyone that she wronged. "Hey....Hey Spinel it's ok, it's ok shhh it's ok...." Steven whispered softly and sweetly as he continued to wipe her tears away, his hands stained with make up tears, but then something clicked inside him, something he had been wanting to do and something that he hoped wouldn't get him slapped. Steven inhaled slowly, he then exhaled slowly before bringing her face even closer to where he was now pressing his lips against hers in a reassuring and loving kiss. Spinel's body tensed up greatly from the gentle yet passionate kiss, she could feel the love that he has for her flowing in that kiss, and she greatly gave all of her love that she has for him right back into that kiss. They both felt that spark, that little flicker of that familiar flame for each other, that one spark that set off the fireworks of love, and both Steven and Spinel could feel that love exploding for one another in a burst of sparks and color. Steven, however, was the first to break the kiss, which earned a needy whimper from Spinel. "As much as I would love to do more....we need to go find Pearl...." He explained gently, watching her face twist from slight annoyance to defeat. "Yeah...yeah you're right....." Spinel admitted as she slightly opened the closet door to poke her head out, and after after checking to make sure the coast was clear, she grabbed Steven's hand and yanked him along with her to where Pearl was being held captive.

"She's in here.... I'll keep watch as you untie her and get her bandaged up enough to where we can get the two of you out" Spinel explained as she opened the door to Pearl's room and shoved Steven inside, and then she rushed inside and closed the door enough to where it was left open a crack, perfect for keeping an eye out. Steven nodded at Spinel, but then gasped when he saw Pearl tied up in the chair, bruised and bloody from her injured ear. "Pearl?!?! Oh god!" Steven gulped as he rushed over to untie her from the chair, and he could feel her stir out of discomfort. "St-Steven? My b-baby is that you? You're alive!?...." Pearl asked with hope, and she felt her arms and legs loosen from her bindings. "Y-Yeah it's me Pearl, I'll explain everything later, but let's get you patched up and get us out of here" Steven explained quickly as he rushed around the room to look for a med-kit of some sorts, lucky for him there was a couple bandages he could use for the time being to help stop the bleeding. But as soon as Steven approached Pearl from the front, he was quickly enveloped in a hug from her, and he was quick to return the hug. Pearl was a crying mess as she hugged Steven tightly, and Steven was trying to hold back tears but eventually failed in doing so. "P-Pearl I'm so sorry....I-I'm so sorry I snapped at you....p-please forgive me..." Steven sniffled as he pulled away slightly from Pearl. "Steven it's ok, I'm just glad you're alive, I should be the one apologizing, but h-how did you even get here?!" Pearl asked with worry, then she gasped with fear, "were you kidnapped to?!?!" she asked. "N-No Pearl, Amethyst came up with a plan and I was a part of it, I volunteered to get you....b-but also to see Spinel again...." Steven admitted while a small blush developed on his face, "a-and she's gonna help us escape ok?" he explained. Pearl seemed a bit shocked, she looked into Steven's eyes before glancing over to Spinel, and she noticed it was clear that Spinel was watching her and Steven before darting her pink colored eyes to look back through the crack of the door. "Pearl please trust me, and please put your trust in Spinel even if it's for a little bit....." Steven asked with a Stern face, well, more like demanded really. Pearl bit her lip, extremely hesitant on trusting someone that almost killed them less than an hour ago, but one look at Steven's determined face made her reluctantly agree. Steven then smiled as he started to apply the bandage on Pearl's ear as best as he could, feeling her wince every now and then from when the fabric of the bandage touched her ear. "C'mon, c'mon you two, I don't know how long it'll be till someone comes looking for me, or to check if Pearl has been "offed" if you know what I mean" Spinel spoke as she glanced at Steven as he was just finishing with patching up Pearl, "god I really do hope this'll be a step towards him forgiving me...." she thought to herself. "Ok ok let's go" Pearl answered as she got up from the chair and grabbed Stevens hand before heading towards the door. Spinel held up a hand to motion the two to stop in their tracks, she poked her head out of the crack of the door and looked left, then right, and left once again before motioning to the two to follow after her. Soon it was a series of stop, go, and hide. Spinel always kept ahead of Pearl and Steven, checking around every corner to see if they'd run into trouble, luckily Spinel only needed to hide Steven and Pearl in a different room once, and she leaned against the doorframe to act as if nothing was wrong. Once the coast was clear, Spinel ushered Steven and Pearl out of the room and hurried them towards the exit, a side door that is attached to a wide open area of a room, their ticket out of there. "Ok go you two go! I'll make up something about Pearl escaping ok? Just go!" Spinel hissed out of urgency, "I'll punch myself if I have to alright? JUST go!" she added on as she hurriedly pushed Steven and Pearl to the exit. As Spinel was about to shove them out the door, a voice spoke among the darkness of the room, an unsettling yet calm voice was heard, and it was one that sent chills up Spinels spine. "Starlight? What are you doing?" was what was heard, and that prompted the trio to slowly look to where the voice was located, and all three pairs of wide eyed eyes landed on none other than Blanca "White" Diamond, and standing beside her was Celeste "Blue" Diamond, and Amber "Yellow" Diamond, "The Unholy Trinity" as they're called, and the leaders of the Diamonds Gang.


	33. Chp 33 (destructive truths)

Now Spinel has been known to fear almost nothing, the list is extremely small, and no it doesn't include the usual everyday fear that everyone has. Is she afraid of dying? Everyone is afraid of that. Getting mugged? Hell, Spinel is probably the one that'll mug you if she was in a money bind, which was a rare situation for herself to be in. Yep, Spinels list of fears is pretty small, only until recently did her list expand by one more thing, and that was the fear of losing Steven. She's already had to go through that once, and once was enough for her to determine that she'd never ever wanted to experience that fear for a long time. The second thing she was scared of is the sound of thunder, yes yes you'd think someone that's used to the sounds of gunshots and other loud sounds wouldn't be scared of thunder, but it was just the fact of something so unpredictable, so natural, and something out of her control that scared her ever since she was a young child. Spinel, for little over a decade, has had to deal with thunderstorms all on her own, with the music turned up and many blankets covering her cowering form. However, the one thing she feared the most, were her own guardians, her leaders, otherwise known as the Diamonds. Yes they taught her how to survive in an unforgiving world, how to defend herself, they taught her how cruel they can be when something crucial doesn't go their way and Spinel has been a witness, and a victim to that cruelty on a few occasions. Right now, Spinel's knee's would've given out if Steven hadn't kept his fearful grip on her forearm from behind, but that didn't stop her from nearly shaking in place. "Starlight do I need to repeat myself? You know how I hate that~" Blanca explained as she smiled softly, however, it was more unsettling than warm, and in fact it was downright creepy. Spinel shivered from fear, and the chill that ran up her spine from hearing Blanca's cold tone. Steven could feel the tension in the air grow thicker, like he was drowning in the deepest depths of the ocean, and he decided to use an excuse that would more and likely will not work. "W-We're uh...." Steven paused for a second before gulping out of nervousness, "g-going to get some C-Cookie C-Cats?...." he stammered his excuse. The Diamond sisters raised their eyebrow at Steven, Pearl prayed that Amethyst or someone would come help rescue them, and Spinel glanced at Steven that was still standing behind her quivering form and gave him a look that questioned every little thing in his statement. "C-Come along you t-two, w-we should get g-going before the s-store closes!~..." Steven laughed awkwardly as he attempted to pull Spinel and Pearl closer to the door with him. However, he didn't even get to take the first step before the sound of a gun went off, and he found himself barely an inch from being killed when he noticed a freshly shot bullet nestled into the wooden material that made up the doorframe. "That is a warning, I suggest you back away from the door now, I am known to not miss twice" Amber spoke coldly, her hand gripping the gun tightly, her right index finger resting on the trigger as smoke bellowed from the barrel of the gun. Steven gulped once again as he urged Spinel and Pearl to back away from the door, and he was now shielding the two from the three sisters. "Spinel, please answer Blanca's question" Celeste pointed out softly, showing that she was the more or less the nicer one of the trio, but that didn't make her any less deadly. Spinel was standing behind Steven, almost hiding herself as she clenched her fists on the back of his shirt tightly. "I......" she paused, biting her lip out of fear and hesitation, "i-i was helping Pearl and Steven escape...." she finally admitted. 

In sync, all three sister's turned their attention from Spinel, and onto Steven. "So.....this is Steven Universe? I thought he was dead....." Amber pointed out her belief, as well as pointing out exactly what her sisters were also thinking. "Even our most incompetent underlings screwed up an accidental death....." Blanca sighed, "no matter, we'll deal with them later, after we deal with him....and Pearl" she finished speaking. "H-Hold on, l-lets just lower the gun and talk? Right? I-I mean we're r-reasonable adults here......right?" Steven smiled awkwardly, hoping to ease the tension ever so slightly. "Hmph.....why should we listen to the son of Rose Quartz? The one that killed our youngest sister?....." Celeste asked with a cold tone, however her eyes showed that she was attempting to hold back tears. Steven bit his lip at the mention of something that his mom dead, that particular something that started everything, and that made him slightly angry that these three ladies would compare himself to her. "Listen, I'm not my mom ok? I didn't do any of the things she did, so do NOT compare me to her!" Steven huffed in annoyance, which earned a surprise glance from Spinel since she's rarely seen him assertive like this. "Amber, Blanca....he does have a point....." Celeste pointed out softly, "besides.....even if he has nothing of value to say, we can still call the others to come "take care" of our problem" she explained. Steven gulped at that comment, but he shook his head so he could focus on the deadly situation before him. "L-Listen I know you're extremely angry at how much trouble my mom, and her friends caused you" he started to explain, also indicating to Pearl that she is also involved in most of her mom's actions, "but I know you're in a lot of pain because my mom killed your sister, and I am extremely sorry for your loss. Yes I don't know what it's like to lose someone dear to you, but my dad does, Pearl does, SPINEL does, they know and feel that exact pain all three of you are feeling right now. But please stop this, I'm tired of the fighting, I'm tired of the blame, please PLEASE stop taking your anger out on everyone else. I just want peace, I want both sides to unite once and for all, and just improve the city to where it'll be better for every citizen...." Steven explained gently as he took a few steps forward, away from Spinel and Pearl, and closer to the three sisters. Blanca, Celeste, and Amber seemed a bit taken aback from how much courage Steven has to even attempt to talk them down, but even then something felt......familiar to them, like they've seen this scene happen in a life long ago, like a distant memory that was locked away for so long. Amber huffed as she aimed her gun directly at Steven now, the barrel of the gun almost pressing against his forehead, and he would've almost pissed his pants if Amethyst and Garnet hadn't bursted into the room. 

"Steven! Are you- WHOA!" Amethyst was about to ask before she saw Amber pressing the barrel of the gun right at Steven's temple, which prompted her to draw her gun. "I'd suggest you lower your gun before I empty mine into your friend here..." Amber spoke lowly, and she showed that she wasn't kidding by clicking the safety off by using her right thumb, and by pressing the barrel of the gun even more into the skin on Steven's forehead. "Amethyst....it would be wise to do as she says...." Garnet suggested as her left hand reached up and squeezed Amethyst's shoulder in hope that she'd listen then acting on impulse for once. Amethyst huffed in annoyance before lowering her weapon since she trusted Garnet's word. "Now, just because you sound like her doesn't mean we'll let you walk away...." Blanca explained, her smile had faded into that of a slightly curved slit on her face, and her eyes leaving a chilling presence on Steven. Steven did shiver ever so slightly from those cold, unforgiving eyes, "J-Just because I s-sound like my mom doesn't mean I am her!" he pointed out in a Stern tone, well, as stern as he could muster up in this type of situation. "Blanca doesn't mean your mom, Rose Quartz, she means our sister, Pink...." Celeste spoke softly, her eyes glazed over as she held back tears, "you.....sound just like her...." she added on in a hushed whisper. Pearl then mumbled something that not even Spinel could decipher despite the fact that she was standing next to her. "I do hate mumbling, if you have something you'd like to share Pearl then speak up.....if you know what's good for you" Blanca pointed out as she gestured her pale hand to Pearl. "I.....I said I wouldn't be surprised if he sounded like her...." Pearl spoke up a bit louder, her pale blue eyes that were avoiding the crowd were now focused entirely on the sisterly trio and Steven. "What are you playing at?" Amber asked, her yellowish brown eyes focusing on Pearl, and yet she kept her guard up since she was aiming the gun directly at Steven's head. "Don't you find it odd that Steven, Rose, and Pink have many similarities between each other?" Pearl asked in a low voice, her tone almost tiresome, as if she was just done running and hiding from something. "Pearl what are you saying?...." Steven asked softly as his brown eyes slowly gazed over to Pearl, and he noticed how she was being hesitant about something, "please say something...." he pleaded with her. "I'm SAYING that Pink and Rose are one of the same, and they're both your mother Steven!" Pearl blurted out, her fists clenched tightly to where her knuckles almost whitened from the restricted blood flow. Everyone besides Garnet were in complete shock at Pearl's announcement, "I've been keeping that secret for twenty five years, all because Pink asked me to.....and look where it's got me, everyone else...her son in danger, and many others lives are put on the line because of what she decided to do. I helped fake her death twenty five years ago, helped change her appearance so "Rose Quartz" could finally make a debut as the leader of the Crystal Gems......all because she wanted to fight against everything she was raised to believe in......" Pearl sighed, her face twitching slightly as she glanced to the floor, expecting some sort of shouting or a barrage of questions. "That's.....not possible.....the fire consumed everything......and Rose Quartz was already known a year prior to Pink's death...." Celeste pointed out since she, Blanca, and Amber were baffled enough to lower their guard by a sliver. "It's easy to escape a fire if you know exactly what you're doing......Steven knows that especially....." Pearl spoke lowly once again, "and it's easy to fake a person if you keep their appearance hidden, it's easy to fake a death if you have a plan, and it's easy to change your appearance if you know exactly who want to look like. Gaining weight, changing your makeup, changing your style of clothing, dying and using hair extensions until you're able to grow out your hair is simple enough as is......Pink was able to do it after a year.....I just helped pull the ropes until she was ready to be Rose Quartz...." she sighed softly, as if a large weight had been lifted off her mind, soul, and shoulders. "Pearl are you serious?....are you fucking kidding me??" Steven asked angrily, he was just done. Done done done with everything that his mom had done to inflict this hell on him, and on everyone else, "I don't believe that shit for a minute! Unless you do a type of DNA test, I won't believe it!" he pointed out. It seemed for once, the Diamonds were also in agreement with Steven, "we'll do a DNA test....but until then you, and Steven will be our "guest" until then...." Blanca pointed out, "and if you both behave we will be as....."hospitable" until that time" she smiled that same cold smile from before. 

Spinel felt absolutely helpless as she watched everything that happened, but there was just something that was eating away at her mind, "Pearl if what you're saying about Stevens mom is true..... Then what you said about my parents is true....isn't it?" she questioned, her pink colored eyes studying the tired leader of the Crystal Gems. Before Pearl could confirm her words once again, Garnet was the first one to speak up, "Spinel I personally knew your parents, and they were one of us. They weren't killed by anyone in our group, they were killed by someone else...." she explained calmly, her shades hiding her eyes and emotions extremely well. Spinel was genuinely confused now, for years she's been told that her parents were murdered by the Crystal Gems, at least that's what she's been told by the Diamonds. Then suddenly, the blacked out lightbulb inside her brain finally lighted up inside her head, and her face twisted into a type of maddening anger. "You!" She hissed as she quickly drew her pistol from her shorts and aimed it right at Amber, "you were the one that found me that day! You were the one that killed my mom and dad!" she shouted. "No she didn't!" Celeste shouted at Spinel, "it was an accident that wasn't supposed to even happen!". Spinel sneered at Celeste, "shut the fuck up, you lied to me, you ALL LIED to ME! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JOIN YOUR SISTER HUH?!" Spinel screeched at the three sisters, her finger on the trigger, ready to exact her revenge by using three bullets, and three bullets only. However, even though Spinel was quick to take her aim, but Steven was quicker to grab her wrist in an attempt to disarm her, "Spinel hold on! Killing her isn't going to solve anything, nor does it mean she killed them!" he pointed out. Spinel growled angrily as she attempted to twist her wrist out of Steven's grip from left to right, and she also grabbed at his hands with her left hand to also aid her escape. "DAMN IT LET G-" Spinel started to scream once again, however, the sound of a gun going off interrupted her words and their struggling. What Spinel noticed next was that it wasn't Amethyst's gun that went off, nor Amber's gun since that clattered to the ground, but it was Spinel's own pistol that went off since she found her index finger still squeezing the trigger. In a split second, the cries of someone in pain could be heard, as well as someone slumping to the floor. "Blanca!" Amber shouted out of worry as she rushed to aid her wounded sister, as did Celeste when she rushed to help as well. Steven couldn't believe the sight before him, the red from Blanca's blood mixing with her silver clothing to create a horrific color of pink as she held her wounded shoulder. Spinel gulped as she dropped her pistol out of shock, feeling and watching Steven rush away from her to go help Blanca, and she saw that look of concern shine on his face. "A-Amethyst! G-Garnet go find a med kit or something! GO!" He shouted at them with urgency, his eyes never left Blanca's wound as he attempted to slow down the bleeding by using her elegant clothing. Steven however did glance back at Spinel, his brown eyes showed worry, and dissapointment before turning back to the situation at hand. Spinel saw that look, that look she hoped she wouldn't see in Steven, the dissapointment she knew he has for her, and that started to slowly manifest the idea that he doesn't want to be with her anymore. As the chaos ensued, only Pearl barely noticed Spinel rushing out of the exit door, and away from anymore dissapointment she'd have to face.


	34. Chp 34 (Destructive Behavior)

Spinel had to get out of there, just slip out the door and no one would be the wiser, she knew where her bike is parked at, and if she was quick enough she could get back to her condo without anyone noticing. After what just happened, she just wanted to dissapear and hope that everyone would be to terrified to come hunt her down, and as much as it pained her, she couldn't face Steven after what she had just done. After running for a few minutes, she found her motorcycle tucked away in the nearby alleyway, since no one besides a fellow gang members came down here, it was the perfect spot for her to park in seclusion. Spinel didn't even feel the hot tears that streamed down her face as she placed her helmet on her head, not even bothering to take out her ponytails before hand like she normally does when she goes to put on her helmet, to upset to care as she mounted her motorcycle, Spinel considered her motorcycle, an old school Harley-Davidson Harley, her baby, something that she could care for ever since she received it as a birthday gift from the Diamonds for her 18th birthday. She flinched at that memory, the Diamonds have been her family for a long time, she didn't mean to shoot anyone at all, but she just got so angry that the thought of shooting Amber did cross her mind. But then Steven intervened, then the gun went off, then the next thing she knew she had accidentally shot Blanca in the shoulder. Spinel pulled Steven's jacket tighter against her shaking form as she shoved the key into the ignition, her attention entirely focused on riding away aided her help with completing the necessary steps for her to start her Harley within a matter of a few seconds, and once she was finally ready she immediately drove off with the sound of her roaring engine following behind her. Spinel was so focused on her thoughts, and her driving that she didn't notice that the weather had changed from partially cloudy to a light shower of rain. "I'm so fucking stupid.... I'm such an idiot....I wanted to help them escape but instead I let my anger get the best of me and now I chased Steven away......he's to scared of me to want to come near me anymore.....god why am I such a fuck up???? Why did I have to go be a dumbass and act so stupidly???? Now he's gonna leave me alone and it's all my damn fault!!!!" Spinel continued to think this as she clutched tighter on the handle bars, which made her motorcycle travel faster down her trip home. "Why did I have to fuck up one of the good....no, the best thing in my life?.....now he'll never want to speak to me again, he'll never want to be around me again..... And I wouldn't blame him.....If I was him I wouldn't want to be around someone so emotionally unstable, so angry all the time, so violent, so broken...... just.....someone so unworthy of love and affection......damn it he deserves someone way better...." Spinel's mind raced with these beliefs as she swiftly pulled into the parking lot of her complex. She immediately parked her bike right by the lamppost of the parking lot, turning off the engine and hopping off the bike, landing into a very muddle puddle before running into the building without a care if her bike fell over on its side or not. A muddy trail, that washed away in the rain when the droplets of water grew heavier, followed Spinel as she ran across the parking lot and into the clean lobby of the building, having removed her helmet in the process of her sprint outside had also made her fuschia colored hair dampen from the rain. She thanks her stars that the only thing that went right today was the fact that she didn't want to be seen, and her breathing eased slightly when she noticed that the security guard for the building was no where to be seen for the time being. Spinel took that opportunity to rush to the elevator and rapidly press the button that had the arrow pointing upwards. She didn't stop until the elevator door swished open with a sharp DING! sound. In three long steps she entered the elevator and immediately pressed the button that was labeled for the top floor, and she continued to press that button until the doors closed and the elevator started to rise. Spinel was pacing the floor of the elevator, there wasn't a chance of her calming down as her dirty boots turned the white fabric of the carpet into an ugly shade of dark brown. "Why am I such a screw up?.....I promised Steven that I'd get better and I fuck it up in less than an hour.....why can't I do anything right?!?! Fucking damn it!" Spinel hissed to herself as she clutched the wet helmet in her hands, her panic twisting and churning into an internal inferno in that elevator, anger slowly rose inside of her, a fire that started to consume every rational thought in her mind. As soon as the elevator opened once again, she rushed onto the floor and headed directly towards her door, the last one at the end of the hallway, away from all of the other neighboring condos, and that's just exactly how she likes it.

Spinel was quick to open her door, and just as swift to enter her apartment and kick her door shut. As soon as she entered the apartment, she tossed her helmet as hard as she could, and she watched it fly through the air and hit a table that was perched on an end table. Even though it was accidental, it felt oh so satisfying to watch the lamp fall, and to listen to the base shatter as it crashed onto the hardwood floor. That felt good, really good to Spinel, to watch something besides her life shatter into a thousand pieces. That anger continued to bubble inside Spinel as she slowly made her way to her hallway closet, slowly she opened the door and rummaged through the closet until she found exactly what she was looking for. Her pale fingers on her right hand slowly wrapped around the hard, rubbery grip of an old metal baseball bat she keeps in case of an emergency and this was a certain type of emergency that she can execute with the knowledge of one little fact, and the fact was that her walls are extremely thick. 

Meanwhile.....

"Pearl I have to go find Spinel! I know she's freaking out somewhere and I gotta go find her!" Steven exclaimed in a slight, panicking tone. "S-Steven stop for one second! I know you're worried but you need to stop for one second and listen to me!" Pearl urgently replied as she, at the moment, was blocking Steven from rushing out of the exit. "DAMN IT PEARL LET ME THROUGH!" Steven shouted at her, he was becoming more worried by the second, and he felt awful that he didn't even notice that Spinel had run away while he was helping Blanca. "Steven it's wise if you listen to..."Pearl" over there..... you'll want to know about what she has to say...." Celeste explained gently, being the only diamond sister that stayed behind while Amber took Blanca to the nearest doctor, with the aid of Garnet since she volunteered to go along. "What?! What is it then?!" Steven asked out of agitation, his frustration increasing by the second since the only thing on his mind was Spinel, and he desperately wanted to rush to her side since he knew her mind was starting to slowly descend into a very dark abyss. "While you were.....washing your hands.....Celeste and me talked and......we came to an agreement on something that involves both you and Spinel...." Pearl began to explain, her face showed that she was also concerned about Spinel, but also serious about the whole situation. "Wait what? Pearl what is it?" Steven asked as he began to calm down enough to listen to what Pearl had to say, but what was the most surprising to him was that Pearl and one of the Diamond sisters had a civilized talk since they were technically sworn enemies. "Steven I want you to listen to me very carefully, when you find Spinel and calm her down, I want you to text me as soon as you possibly can. Amethyst and I will be..... guests to Celeste until that happens.....and no Steven this isn't negotiable, it's going to be as simple as that and you don't need to worry about us alright? " Pearl explained quickly, yet sternly since she knew the situation between Steven and Spinel is a dire one. "What??? Why is this ok????" Steven asked with even more concern for both Pearl and Amethyst, he just attempted to help Pearl escape, and now he was right back to where he started. Spinel is somewhere, possibly have a mental breakdown, and Pearl is a hostage once again with Amethyst in tow this time around. "Because.....you're not the only one that's worried about her.....and I know she doesn't want to face me but I need to make sure she's ok...." Celeste spoke up, her voice calm but solemn, as if she was trying to hold back tears, but that failed as a couple slipped and rolled down her slightly wrinkled cheeks. Steven sighed softly as he was feeling conflicted about Celeste, she's part of one of the most feared groups in Beach City, co-leader to the Diamonds gang, yet he could see the somewhat clear motherly aspects in her, and he could tell that she cared about Spinel as if she was her own daughter. "You know what? Fine. But you..." Steven started to speak as he started pointing to Celeste in a sort of intimidating way, well, as intimidating as he could be. "You better take care of Pearl and Amethyst, AND you need to have a long talk with Spinel at some point alright?" He finished his demand before rushing past Pearl in one swift motion, and he was soon out the door without a care in the world except for Spinel, which also meant he didn't care about being caught in the downpour. 

Steven didn't know exactly where Spinel likes to hang out, and so he decided to check out the building where she lived at since the park would be a no go while it was raining. Did he have a ride? No he didn't, he is just a man worried about the woman he loves, yes he could've called a cab, but he wasn't always the most logical thinker during a crisis. Steven continued to run as the rain poured down even harder, searching for the street that Spinel's building is located, and luckily he found the street and Spinels building just in time since he witnessed a flash of lightning at that moment. He didn't slow his pace as he approached the parking lot, but he did take notice of a motorcycle that had seemed to have fallen on it's right side due to not being properly propped up on its kickstand, and the right side mirror crushed in the process due to the weight of the bike hitting the tarmac of the parking lot. Steven figured it belonged to Spinel since a motorcyclist would have taken the time to make sure their ride hadn't fallen over, deducing the fact that Spinel was in a rush to get inside, and that confirmed his belief that she was home and has been for a while. It must've been about an hour since he started his search, and it appears that he's getting closer to finding Spinel finally. "God I hope she's not trashing someone else's apartment...." Steven mumbled to himself as he dashed into the buildings entrance, water dripped from his hair and onto the carpet, and thankfully his left foot barely missed the hand of a carpet cleaner as he was kneeling on the ground. "HEY WATCH IT BUD IM CLEANING!" The carpet cleaner pointed out as he currently has a spray bottle next to a muddy stain, a few rags by his side, and a scrub brush in his right hand. "Damn residents have no respect for clean carpets, dirt and wine is the hardest to get out of these white carpets....fucking idiots can't even use the fucking doormat..... there's probably a trail somewhere else that I'll have to find since whoever the fuck it was used the fucking elevator....." he grumbled as he scrubbed even harder at the spot. "Wait wait hold on, do you know someone named Spinel? She has pink hair in two ponytails and is very very beautiful" Steven asked as he gave a description of Spinel without a second thought, but then the realization of the fact that he called Spinel "beautiful" without hesitation made him blush slightly. "Not particularly, but I know who you're talking about, why do you ask?" The carpet cleaner asked as he stopped scrubbing the carpet to look up at Steven. Steven took the next few seconds to come up with an excuse, one that Spinel may hit "I'm uh.....I'm Spinels boyfriend, her friend Aquamarine asked me to check in on her since she hasn't been doing so well, I knew what building she lives in,n but I don't know Spinels apartment number..." he answered, his excuse may be half true, but when he called himself Spinels "boyfriend" made his stomach flip and his heart flutter. The carpet cleaner man raised an eyebrow at Steven before shrugging without a care, "I think she lives on the top floor, one of the condos but again I'm not completely sure" he answered "now please leave me to my work, this is going to take a long time to clean up" he pointed out before he went back to scrubbing. Steven smiled, his grin filled with excitement and hope as he dashed off towards the elevator, "thank you so much sir!" he called out after pressing the button that was labeled with an arrow that pointed upwards. The carpet cleaner seemed a bit surprised from being called "sir" as he watched the elevator doors swoosh open for Steven, "huh....you're welcome kiddo" he called out before he watched Steven enter the elevator right before the doors closed once again. 

Steven's right foot tapped impatiently against the recently cleaned white carpets of the elevator as it slowly ascended up to the top floor, his mind racing from his words from earlier. "Oh god I said that Spinel is beautiful and that I'm her boyfriend.....in front of someone, god fucking damn it I shouldn't have said that....I don't even know if she'd want me as a boyfriend, as much as I'd like to be her boyfriend and I'm sure she'd like that as well.....b-but I can't be certain unless she actually says something....ugh damn me and my feelings, I shouldn't make assumptions....." He spoke out loud to himself, his nervousness rising just as quickly as the elevator was approaching the top floor. "Ok....ok if she isn't home I'll just search this building from top to bottom....I gotta find her for Pearl and Amethyst's sake....but more importantly for her sake.....fuck I do hope I find her before something terrible happens....or she does something horrible to herself...." Steven gulped at the sound of lightning clashing, the thunder rumbling was heard once again as the elevator doors swiftly opened on the top floor, and a fading trail of muddy boot prints on the white carpet were revealed to him as he stepped out of the elevator. The prints lead to the right of Steven, to his right were two doors to two different condos, and Steven decided to try his luck at the first door. Sadly after knocking on the door several times, and attempting to turn the doorknob several times to no avail since it was locked. Steven sighed as he slowly shuffled to the next door, now knocking a few times before turning the knob once, and to his surprise he found the door to be unlocked. He turned the doorknob even further and pushed the door open enough to poke his head in. From what Steven could see, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for a framed painting that was ever so slightly crooked on the wall, but then again he's never been inside Spinels condo before so he can't say for certain that everything seemed ok. "Spinel?....." Steven called out her name softly as he pushed the door open even further, his breathing hitched as his brown eyes scanned the scene in front of him. The large couch has been flipped over with the cushions scattered, the large tv screen that appeared to have been mounted on the wall was now smashed on the ground, a glass coffee table shattered into millions of glass shards, and Spinel near the destroyed glass coffee table with a metal baseball bat laying next to her. She was sitting on the ground with her knees as close to her chest as physically as possible, and her face buried in her knees as she hugged Steven's dirty pink bomber jacket over her head with her back facing him. Steven gulped as he ever so slowly entered her apartment while closing the door behind him, he had to be careful on how to approach Spinel, at the moment it seemed like she acted like a scared bunny, one wrong move and she'd scurry off before he'd even get a chance to talk to her. After removing his flip flops as to not alert Spinel, Steven made every little step count as he slowly approached her quivering form, and once he was close enough he knelt down onto both of his knees and gently pressed his left hand into her back. "Spinel?" Steven spoke softly after feeling her tense up from his gentle hand on her pale skin. Spinel slowly peaked her head out from the jacket that was covering her head, and she slowly glanced back to finally see a dampened Steven. "S-Steven?.... Wh-What are y-" Spinel began to question why he was there, but the sound of another lightning strike made her immediately jump out of fear, and right into Steven's torso. Steven grunted when Spinel basically tackled him into a hug while whimpering, but luckily he didn't lose his balance or he would've fallen backwards into a pile of glass shards. "D-Dont leave me...p-please don't l-leave me a-alone t-tonight....." Spinel begged as her body shook, her hands clutching his damp shirt tightly as she buried her face into his wet chest, but she retracted her head from the shirt almost immediately from how cold his clothing was. Steven hesitated with touching Spinel since he didn't want to scare her way, however his urge to hug her back overpowered his rational thinking, and his arms wrapped around her shaking body out of love and reassurance. "Spinel I promise I won't leave you tonight.....b-but we need to talk....." He explained softly, and he felt Spinel relax even more before pulling away from his body. "Fine....but first let's get you dry..." Spinel pointed out in a soft voice, which was a rare thing for her to even do, her guard lowered completely when she was around Steven, and now tonight may be the most important night of the couples lives.


	35. Chp 35 (there's a first time for everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My word count usually consists of 1200- almost 3000 words. This has been my longest chapter yet with the final word count being 12246 words, not including this little note of course)

Steven pondered about how to start talking to Spinel about what happened earlier today, there was so much to discuss, and here he is, sitting in her bathroom and on the toilet seat in only his boxers. It took a little bit of time to have Spinel calm down enough to bring her to her bedroom that had, thankfully, survived her outburst from earlier. He remembered how he noticed that her kitchen was slightly trashed as well, a few chairs knocked over, a couple cabinet doors were knocked off their hinges, and a few dishes were broken on the tile floor. "Well at least she didn't trash a random strangers apartment.....but this is something I need to mention to her about....." Steven whispered to himself, his brown eyes scanning the maroon colored robe that is hanging on the hook that is placed right next to the towel rack, and honestly he was feeling incredibly awkward. Spinel had lent him her robe while she took his damp clothes to have them dried in the dryer, and honestly he was contemplating his decision about whether or not he should stay in the bathroom until his clothes are dry, or just put the robe on for the time being. His phone buzzed in his hands, showing that he had recieved a text from Pearl, which read "we'll be at Spinels place tomorrow afternoon to have a talk with her about what happened" and he sighed out of relief, and worry for he couldn't predict how tomorrows talk will go between Celeste and Spinel. Steven glanced up from his phone to eye the robe one last time before standing up from his seat on the toilet, he then grabbed the robe from off the hook and wrapped it around his almost naked body. As he was tying the two straps into a knot, his brown eyes glanced to the left, and something peculiar on the sink's counter caught his eye. An orange bottle sat amongst other beauty products on the sink's counter, and the printed letters, though small read Birth Control on the label. "Wait what? Birth Control?......i-is she with someone that I don't know about??....." Steven mentally asked himself, he could feel his mind start to cloud over with confusion, and something that wasn't anger nor sadness. Steven felt more confused as he pressed his left flat against his chest, "is this what she felt that night?...." he asked himself as he remembered how Spinel had acted when he came home after hanging out with Connie that day, how angry, and how upset she acted towards Steven. "Is......is this jealousy?...." Steven questioned himself, clutching the robe in his hand as he realized that he was becoming jealous at the thought of Spinel being with another person, but he shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Get it together Steven, there's probably an explanation on why she has that.... I'll just be polite and casually ask her.... Yeah that's what I'll do, not right away but at some point I have to ask...." He thought as he gently patted both sides of his face with both of his hands to psych himself up. However, after he closed his eyes his brain conjured an image of a random person pleasing Spinel in that way, that lustful way that he'd dream about almost every night. His hands roaming all over her slim figure, making her produce noises that only he could make, only he could make her feel that desirable pleasure, and vice versa. Steven's eyes shot open from having that imaginative image, "damn it Steven get it together, now's not the time for that...." he whispered angrily to himself, believing that he shouldn't be having these types of thoughts when he knew there were more important matters at hand.

Spinel wrapped Stevens jacket tighter on her torso the second she heard the sound of lightening striking again, but she didn't immediately jump at the noise because she turned on her stereo, and had a random station selected so the music could help drown out some of the thunderous noises that were caused from the raging storm outside. "God.....I can't believe Steven is here.....let alone in my bathroom in nothing but his right whities....." She grumbled to herself, honestly she was feeling extremely embarrassed about having Steven in her condo, half naked after seeing the aftermath of her emotional outburst, and what's more is that he told Celeste about what happened to her and the fact that he's spending the night here was definitely something she wasn't expecting. She expected Steven to take one look at her apartment, then at her before running off and cutting all contact with her, and leaving her alone for the rest of her miserable existence. Spinel didn't think he'd approach her, hug her, comfort her, promise to stay with her for the night, and to have a "talk". Spinel groaned out of frustration as she rubbed her both of her pale hands on her face, she couldn't take the agonizing wait any longer and wanted to go check on him in the bathroom. Ok that was a bit of a lie, in reality she wanted to storm into that bathroom, hug him, kiss him, and possibly make him hers. Not in the sexual way, well maybe, but she, for once, didn't want to rush that at all. Spinel wanted him in her life, she wanted to make him happy, she wanted to make up every little horrible thing she's done to him, she wanted Steven's version of the ending he gave her story. She sat down on the bed with a huff, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her body just as "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendez started playing on the radio, and she hugged the pillow even tighter out of pure nervousness. Spinel was about to shove her face into her pillow when the sound of her bedroom door opening quickly caught her attention, her pink colored eyes locked right onto Steven wearing her robe, and she was thankful that the pillow was covering her ever growing blush. Steven smiled awkwardly as he stepped further into the bedroom before closing the door behind him. His footsteps were slow as he approached Spinel on her bed, he noticed how nervous she seemed to be around him, and he sat down on the bed a spot away from her since he believed it'd ease her nerves a bit. "Hey.....how're you feeling?..." Steven asked softly, his brown eyes scanning her shy form, and honestly he could feel himself growing nervous as well. "I'm still worried....." Spinel answered in the quietest tone she could muster, she hated feeling like this, feeling scared about losing everything she worked so hard for, and right now she was scared about losing Steven once again. "About Celeste coming over tomorrow?...." Steven asked gently, the large bed shifting slightly from Spinels weight when she scooted closer to him. "Yeah.....I mean I accidentally shot Blanca..... Celeste is going to probably hand me my own damn ass.... this'll probably be my last night alive..... and all of this happened because I got angry......" Spinel sighed softly as she hugged the pillow even tighter, "and this is probably stressing you out so much and I'm sorry that I'm bothering you because you deserve someone that isn't so unstable....." she apologized, her voice shaky as she tried to hold back tears. Steven huffed in frustration before he scooted closer to Spinel, his right hand pressing against the comforter on her bed, "Spinel before I ran to come find you, Celeste wanted to make sure you were ok.....yes I know that you know that she's coming over tomorrow afternoon, but I could tell that she cares about you a lot..... exactly like how Pearl cares about me....she thinks of you as her own flesh and blood...." he explained, his voice soft, gentle, and as calm as he could be. Spinel at the moment was looking away from Steven the whole time he was sitting down because she was feeling so nervous, but once her pink colored eyes land directly into him, she knew she'd be unable to stop staring at him. The robe was tied around his waist, but she could partly see his bare chest, she could see the faded scar on his cheek, but even with that mark, his face remained gentle and kind like always. Spinel could get lost in his deep brown eyes anytime of the day, she just wanted to crawl into his lap, shove her face into his comforting chest, and just hold him for the rest of the night. "I'll trust your word Steven..... even though I have my doubts, I'll believe it when I hear it from her..." Spinel admitted , her eyes never straying from Steven, not for one second as she scooted even closer to his sitting form. She gently placed her left hand onto her comforter as well, "your uh....clothes should be dry soon...." she pointed out. Steven blushed a bit, but he also chuckled at her response, "thanks, for drying my clothes, but also for letting me spend the night~" he smiled brightly. Spinel gulped softly when she saw him smile, it always made her heart flutter everytime she saw that, but then she remembered how he doesn't have his own place anymore and she couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. "Where....where have you been staying the whole time I thought you were dead?...." she asked ever so quietly, she set the pillow down on her left side as she turned her body to fully face Steven. "O-Oh....I was staying at Lapis's and Peridot's place... Although I think I was unconscious for two days in the trash a few miles away from my destroyed apartment...." Steven answered as he scratched the back of his neck, "u-uhm.....you still didn't answer my question earlier.....how'd you get my jacket?" he asked with curiosity. "O-Oh.....the idiots weren't supposed to destroy the building.....just smoke you out and kidnap you.....of course that didn't go right and so they had to bring proof that you perished....and I kept it this whole time.....barely taking it off and rushing to put it back on when I got the chance.... Because the jacket made it feel like you were still here......guess that's kinda pointless now right?...." Spinel mumbled as she began to blush madly from admitting something like that to him. "Well..... let me help take it off you then" Steven explained as he scooted even closer to Spinel, both of his hands gently reaching to the front of the jacket to grab and remove the filthy clothing from her body. "W-Wait I-" Spinel began to protest, but Steven had already gripped the jacket at this point, and was already removing the jacket off of her torso. She could feel his fingers gently graze her pale skin, from her shoulders and down to the crook of her elbows, and she oh so desperately want her to to remove more than the jacket off of her. She hated how she was feeling right now, just about every night she dreamt of taking him in her bed, and that resulted in a mess on her bed that she would create when she'd let her imagination roam. However, she was holding back with every fiber of her being since she didn't want to scare him away right after she got him back, she had to take control of her mind for the time being. "S-Steven.....if you want.....y-you could stay with me?....." Spinel suggested, her face reddening even further from her own suggestion. "Y-You actually want me to stay? With you?" Steven asked in disbelief, "y-you don't have to do that Spinel, I-I could stay with Peedee or my dad s-so I won't bother you...." he explained. "D-Damn it Steven I would love it if you stay with me....I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise...." Spinel mumbled, but she knew that Steven had clearly heard what she said since she watched him blush even harder. "O-Ok I'll stay with you Spinel, I'll just flip the couch back over, clean up the glass, and sleep in the living room ok?" Steven explained his plan since he figured it'd be the best scenario. Spinel bit her lip since she was unsure if he'd even be comfortable with what she was about to suggest, ".......my bed is big enough for both of us......" she whispered softly. Steven gulped a bit, they only shared a bed a couple times since they've known each other, but now he couldn't stop thinking of pinning her down on that same bed like how he's pinned her in the past during her game. By God he wanted to submit to her so many times in the past, but something told him not to, something deep inside him wanted to show Spinel that he was in charge of his body, his own mind, and his own desires. So close to Spinel, his face only a couple inches from hers, desperate to say something, desperate to take her lips with his, but the audible sound of the dryer buzzing interrupted his thoughts since it told him that his clothes were ready. "S-Sorry I'll go check on my clothes...." Steven replied before pulling away from her, and he watched Spinel sigh out of dissapointment. "N-No it's fine..." She mumbled as she sat still on her bed, "damn it is everything in this universe want to block me from my Universe?...." she thought to herself as she watched Steven get up, much to her dismay, and leave the bedroom to retrieve his clothes.

Steven was fully clothed once he came back to her bedroom, he saw that his jacket had slipped onto the ground during his absence, and Spinel was curled up in a blanket as a random sing that he's never heard before was playing on her stereo. "I'm back~" Steven announced to Spinel as he made his way back to his seating position on the bed. Spinel peaked up from the comforter that was wrapped around her body, she looked like a scared puppy in unfamiliar surroundings, but seeing Steven once again helped relax her body enough to let the comforter slip down her shoulders to show that she was wearing only a crop top and shorts. "C-Can I ask you something?...." Spinel asked as soon as Steven was sitting down next to her once again. "Oh....yeah sure, ask away~" Steven smiled as he turned his body to face Spinel once again. "How'd you find me? I know you only saw the building from the outside...." Spinel pointed out as she started to play with one of her fuchsia colored ponytails due to her nervousness getting to her. "Oh.....I ran inside and found a guy cleaning up your footprints in the lobby....I asked him if he knew where you lived, and I had to lie and say that I was your boyfriend to convince him to tell me where you lived.....and all he knew was that you lived on the top floor, so I took the elevator up here and.....well your prints told me where you went...." Steven answered softly, but he also mentally prepared himself in case she'd slap him for calling himself her boyfriend. Spinel felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest from what he said, she couldn't help but giggle softly to herself, and that giggle sounded a bit hopeless to Steven. "First time someones ever called themselves my "boyfriend".....never thought I'd live long enough to hear that that....." she explained to him as she pulled the comforter tighter around her body. "What? What do you mean?" Steven questioned out of confusion, "you've.....never had a boyfriend before?". Spinel let a small chuckle escape past her lips, "no.....no one wants to be around me....and I don't blame them really. I mean, why would anyone want to be with me? Someone so dangerous, angry, emotionally unstable, I'm just a gal that's worth to much trouble to someone to even have them love her...." she mumbled that last part. Steven could feel his heart breaking as he listened to Spinel speak so badly about herself with so much ease, he watched her curl up even more in her comforter, he just wanted to grab her, and in more ways than one he just wanted to show how much he loves her. For now, he resorted to inching his right hand closer to her left hand that is resting on the bed, and intertwined his fingers with hers. Spinel tensed up from his small, loving movement, but she welcomed his hand within hers without any protest whatsoever. "Will....will uh....u-uhm..." Steven stammered, doubting himself on whether or not Spinel would say yes, and he prayed for the stars to be in his favor tonight. Spinel's curiosity increased every second Steven stammered, she feared that he was going to ask to leave after tonight, but at the same time, "just spit it out and get it over with Universe...." she grumbled out of frustration. Steven gulped down his shyness, which also built up his confidence ever so slightly, "will.....will you let me.....love you? As....a boyfriend?" Steven asked softly as he squeezed her hand, "i-i know I'm not the best.... an emotional guy that's a soft roll, and not some cool looking, badass biker dude that doesn't take shit. But.....but I hope I'm enough if you would let me into your heart...." he whispered softly, and sweetly as he lifted her hand up to his chest and cupped it with both of his hands. Spinel felt like she was about to cry from how gentle Steven was acting towards her, so loving, everything she had missed during her young adulthood, "even after you saw me.....a wreck.....after I trashed my place because I didn't know how else to release my anger....you're not scared of me? Not even a little?..." she asked him, afraid that he was just joking and that made her avert her gaze from him completely. "Spinel I will be honest ....that was a bit shocking to walk into....b-but that is something we can work on together, I promised to do the hardest part with you, and I never EVER intended to break that promise...." Steven answered as he gently pulled Spinel closer to him, which allowed the comforter to fall off of her body. Spinel didn't want to just be pulled closer, he wanted to crawl into his lap and kiss him to no end. However, she had to resist her urges and just settle with sitting directly in front of him, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his hands into her hand, but she began to blush once again when she noticed that his brown eyes were roaming her body a bit. "Is.....is that a tattoo?" Steven questioned, his brown eyes taking in the sight before him, and what he saw was the partial design of what looked like a vine with thorns trailing up towards her chest. Spinel could feel her face redden even more, her breathing hitched as she started to scoot away from him, "N-No!........M-Maybe....... O-Ok yeah it is.....I got it when I thought you were dead and......it's supposed to remind me to never let anyone else into my heart like you did and.....to never forget you.....sounds stupid now doesn't? God I'm an idiot....." Spinel rambled on, feeling more like an idiot as she played with one of her ponytails with both of her pale hands after removing her left hand from his hands. "Spinel you're not an idiot, no it doesn't sound stupid, I just don't know whether to be concerned or flattered. But maybe.....maybe it can have a different meaning now?" Steven suggested before taking both of her hands once again, his thumbs gently rubbing her knuckles to reassure her. "Heh....heheheheh... I'm still amazed that you're so sweet to me, you've seen almost every horrible part that is me and yet you stay.....I'm such a lucky gal to have you in my life, I just can't believe you want me in your life, it sounds to good to be true...." Spinel giggled softly to herself, she found herself believing every truthful word that came out of Steven's mouth, and she was starting to want him more and more. More of his sweet words, more of his hugs, his kisses, his touches, she was craving to touch every inch of him, and yet she held back because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Of course I want you in my life Spinel, you're the first one to treat me like an adult, you're the first one to treat me like I can be something more in this world then "Rose's Son".....you're the first girl I've ever fallen for....." Steven answered, his voice trailing off at the end of his sentence, but he knew that Spinel had heard him when he watched her face become flushed. "Jesus.....you're gonna give me a heart attack if you make my heart beat any faster..." Spinel joked softly, and her stomach flipped when she heard Steven giggle in response. Steven couldn't stop staring at Spinel, she just looked so damn beautiful in his eyes, so desirable, "damn it Steven stop it, she's very vulnerable right now, I shouldn't be thinking like this....stop it right now! Damn it, it's to soon for me to even think about this.....why am I like this?? Think of something else,ask her anything else...." he thought to himself as he continued to stare at Spinel.

"Hey Toots? You've been staring for a while..." Spinel pointed out, although she could almost say the same thing for herself since she also couldn't stop staring at him. "S-Sorry it's just that....when I was changing into the robe earlier.... I-I saw an orange bottle on your bathroom counter...." Steven began to explain, but he ultimately shut his mouth out of panic before he could even finish his sentence. Spinel's pink colored eyes widened when she realized exactly what Steven saw, and she couldn't help her face becoming even redder from embarrassment, "I-I forgot to put those away.....I'm sorry you had to see that Steven.... I-I only take those in case something happens.....whether it's against my will or it's my choice...." Spinel mumbled her explanation as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap, biting her lip as her eyes darted down to look at her hands. Steven sighed in relief, which made Spinel glance back up at him, "you....seem relieved? Why?" she asked. "O-Oh uh this probably gonna sound dumb but....I was worried....you were with someone else....and that.....made me feel jealous....for reasons...." Steven explained after hiding his reddened face in his hands, so his voice was muffled slightly. "Jealous?.....H-He Thought I was with someone? As if someone else would be with me.....in that way...." Spinel mentally joked to herself, until what Steven had said had dawned on her, and she knew exactly what he meant by "for reasons". "Steven.....You don't have anything to be jealous of....." She explained as she tried to keep her mind clear of the fact that Steven wanted her, maybe not exactly like how she'd let her dirty mind imagine, but just the thought of Steven touching her in that way began to excite her. Spinel's face began to redden further, her hands that were resting on her lap were now gripping her shorts tightly, and the urge to jump him continued to grow as her memory rewinded back to when he had her pinned on the ground at his apartment that night. Only when she got home that night did her imagination take the steering wheel and drive her mind down a dirty trail, one where she couldn't help but imagine what would have happened if they weren't interrupted, where Steven had closed the gap between them, and where it would lead to was one she had always dreamed about for months. The two of them, their noises and moans filling the air as Steven continued to fill her up, her begging for even more, making a mess of each other, and their naked selves would only stop when they're completely exhausted. Spinel began to lean forward as she opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of lightning crashing once again made her squeak out of fear, and she launched herself into Steven's body as if she was a startled kitten. "Waugh!" Steven sounded out as he fell backwards on the bed, Spinel somewhat clinging to his black shirt in order to comfort herself, but it only took a second for her to realize exactly how close she is to him. Spinel immediately sat up as she straddled Steven's waist, "s-sorry I'm sorry....." she apologized profusely, her heart thumping against her chest, but it began to beat faster when she watched Steven slowly sit up and she could feel the jolts of electricity prickle her skin when she felt his hands gently grip her sides. It felt to good to her, firm yet gentle, she wanted to feel his warm hands rubbing her sides, gripping her hips, grabbing her shoulders or legs to hold her in place. Steven's instinct to fight his desire back was weakening each second that Spinel was on his lap, he leaned in with intent to close the gap between them, but instead he watched Spinel lean her forehead right against his while biting her lip. "S-Sorry just.....I'm trying to be better by respecting your boundaries.....s-so I don't want to make y-you uncomfortable like I've done in the past....by kissing y-you without your p-permission...." Spinel explained in a hushed whisper, clutching Steven's shirt tighter as her body shook. Steven's brown eyes stared in awe at how close her beautiful face was, and how much she was being hesitant with even just the thought of kissing him. "Spinel.....if you want to kiss me you can...." Steven replied softly, it was taking every inch of himself to not grab her shoulders and shove his lips against hers, but he knew better than to do that since he didn't want to scare her away. Steven could see that glint in Spinel's pink colored eyes, an all to familiar glint he's seen many times in the past, and for the first time he didn't feel nervous about seeing it. 

Spinel didn't even take a second to wait when he finished speaking before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers. They both could feel the fireworks once again, Steven could feel Spinels hands travel up from his shirt towards the back of his head as their lips moved in sync with each other, and her fingers becoming entangled within his curly brown locks. Spinel continued to kiss him as she pressed her chest more against his, finally feeling at place in his arms, but she oh so desperately couldn't help but want more. Her tongue gently brushed against his plush lips, eager for his permission to give her access, and excitement filled her heart when he granted it to her. In a split second, Steven found himself fighting for dominance with Spinels tongue, his body shivered when her tongue grazed the top of his, and he pulled her hips closer to his waist on his lap. Spinel continued to kiss Steven deeply, passionately, and lustfully as she wanted to continued to taste more of his richness. Steven's right hand traveled from her right hip to be pressed right onto her lower back, and his left hand traveled up from her left hip to wrap under her arm and grip her shoulder so she'd press down more into his crotch. Spinel was the first to break the kiss after squeaking slightly, her chest heaving slightly from how hard she was panting, but one thing was clear to her and she didn't want to hesitate anymore. "Damn...." Steven panted slightly, his hands moving to help ease her off of his lap, but Spinels hands were quick to move and grab at his shoulders in resistance as her pink eyes darted to look downwards at her lap. "Steven please.....i-i need, no....I WANT to feel something besides the pain I've been feeling all these years....a-and I want you to give me that wonderful feeling....." Spinel spoke softly as she continued to sit on Steven's lap on her bed, blushing madly as her eyes never left her lap out of embarrassment. "S-Spinel are you s-sure that's what you want? I-I mean you're upset from what you found out earlier tonight....n-not to mention you got so angry that you trashed your condo with a metal baseball bat...." Steven pointed out gently, every part of him craving the girl on his lap, but he knew to hold back in case she didn't actually want to give herself to him. Spinel growled and clutched the collar of Stevens shirt, yanking his face closer to hers as she mashed her lips onto his. She kissed him roughly and lustfully for a few seconds before pulling away slightly, "I haven't been right in the head for so long Steven Universe, but right now, the one thing I am sure of is that I want to feel all of your love all over every part of me, and....I want you to feel all of the love I have for you...." she whispered softly to him.

That was all that Steven needed before he leaned up and kissed Spinel once again, no longer fighting his urges to claim her for himself as his lips moved roughly against hers. Spinel whimpered from how roughly he was kissing her, but it wasn't a whimper of pain, it was a whimper of pleasure. Spinel pushed her body more against his, her hands traveling down to the hem of his shirt, and she began to pull up the clothing in a slow attempt to remove it. Steven was beginning to grow a bit impatient so he helped Spinel remove the shirt from his torso, his bare chest for her to see, and it was clear he had lost a little bit if his chub but there was still a lot of him to love in which Spinel intended to give him all of her love. Her pink colored eyes took in his bare upper half, her gaze trailing from his gentle face, down his firm chest, and to rest on his naval scar. Steven began to blush even harder than he was earlier, and starting to feel slightly insecure from all of the staring she was doing. "S-Spinel? S-Stop staring would you? I-I know I'm not the best shaped guy...." Steven mumbled as he began to cover his bare chest with his large arms. Spinel sneered at that little remark about himself, and grabbed his arms to stop him, "damn it Steven you're not fat if that's whatcha trying to imply! You're not fat you're boyfriend shape! More to love and shit, so love yourself!" she growled at him. Steven stared wide eyed at Spinel, honestly he wasn't expecting her to act so aggressive in her encouragement towards him, he loved how blunt and sweet she was, and he would be lying if he didn't want to hear more. Steven giggled slightly before cupping her face with both of his hands and pulling her in for another kiss, a loving, gentle but also lustful as he laid back down on the bed without breaking the kiss. This felt like a dream come true for Spinel, kissing Steven in her bed, the fact that he loves her just as much as she does, and that both of their dirtiest desires will be fulfilled tonight had made her overly excited. Small whimpers and gasps came from the both of them, little nibbles to each others lips during their heated kisses, and they only stopped to breathe for a few seconds before they returned to attacking each other's mouths. The last kiss didn't last to long when Spinel pulled away once again after a few seconds, only to kiss his scarred cheek, trailing the length of his scar with those small kisses she produced from her lips, and kissed down to his neck where she resumed her kisses. Steven shivered from Spinel's kisses on the male of his neck, and he bit his lip to suppress his groans, "mmph, Spinel~" he whimpered as his arms wrapped around her her slim figure, but he gasped audibly when he felt Spinel drag the length of her tongue flat against the sensitive skin of his neck. "I love hearing your noises~" Spinel purred in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe, feeling his large body squirm beneath her body, specifically her hips, made her body shudder in anticipation for when they get to that part. "S-Spinel wait...." Steven whimpered a bit as he grabbed her shoulders to ease her off of his neck slightly, and now his brown eyes were looking directly into her pink colored eyes. "Mm....Steven what's wrong?" Spinel asked, afraid that she was moving to fast for him, but also sexually frustrated from having to stop. "Can.....Can I?...." Steven began to ask as he gently ran his left fingers through her right ponytail, physically asking if he can take out her ponytails and let her hair loose. "O-Oh...y-yeah...." Spinel blushed in response, and she felt Steven fiddle with both of the hairbands that held up her ponytails until her hair flowed past her shoulders to where the ends of her fuchsia colored strands almost tickled his nose. Steven gulped when he saw her hair down fully, granted he's seen her hair down a couple times, once when she was waiting for him outside of his apartment after the lighthouse incident, and that night when they tussled in his apartment the last time she was over. He then remembered the last time they ended up this close to each other, and how he moved his hips against her hips by accident which made her whole body shake. Steven wanted to do that again, make her shake, make her moan, make her scream his name, and make her feel every new levels of pleasure. 

"Now look who's staring~" Spinel teased before leaning down and kissing him deeply once again, and she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape out of her as she felt Steven's fingers run through her hair and over her sensitive scalp. Steven couldn't help but groan softly as he felt Spinel's soft, pale hands rub at his chest, and over his stomach before traveling down even further to unbutton his jeans and unzip them while grinding against him. A switch flicked inside Steven, an audible growl was heard was heard, which caused Spinel to become slightly confused until she yelped when Steven suddenly shifted his weight, and now she found herself looking right up into his deep brown eyes that are darkened with lust. 

Steven panted softly as he noticed that her lips were slightly red from the little love bites he gave while kissing her, and he decided to give them a break by immediately kissing at her neck. Spinel's body shaked at how amazing his kisses felt on her skin, her memory then reminded her on how Steven had her pinned from behind as he nibbled on the back of her neck. That little reminder excited her even more, "mmm~ S-Steven bite me please~" she begged. Steven paused his actions, contemplating on whether or not he should, but he decided to go along with it and bite down hard enough to where it wouldn't break the skin but would definitely leave a mark later. Spinel yelped in response, she knew it felt good to abuse someone's neck like this, but she had no idea it'd feel this amazing being on the receiving end. "S-Steven please don't stop!~" Spinel begged when he felt him kiss that bite mark affectionately, "you better mark me good Universe~" she demanded since she was trying to regain her dominance once again, but was losing that battle as she pulled his head closer to his neck by grabbing his hair. "You are so impatient aren't you?~" Steven teased as his voice dropped a few levels, making himself sound huskier before he returned to biting on her neck, nibbling and now sucking on her delicate skin. Spinel couldn't stop the gasps and the soft moans that escaped past her lips, and she bit her bottom lip to muffle her sounds out of embarrassment. "Don't hide your moans from me please? It helps me find your sweet spots~" Steven pointed out once again in that low voice, it helped to do a bit of research in case something like this would happen, because otherwise he would have no idea on what to do. "J-Jesus Steven I didn't know you had such a way with words~" Spinel giggled breathlessly before gasping after receiving a harsher bite on the curve of her neck that goes down to her shoulder. Steven pulled away slightly from her neck and was basically hovering over her with his both of his hands on either side of her her body, "w-well it helps when I did....you know....r-research...." he stuttered as his nervousness started to come back in full swing as he mentioned about what he had to look up. Spinel could see that he was unsure on how he'd do, and frankly she was also scared to.   
"S-Steven trust me.....I may walk and talk bad, but honestly I'm scared as well.....just keep your focus on me, I'll keep my focus on you, no more second thoughts ok? I want you in the worst way. Your taste, your scent,and the feeling of you're skin next to mine~" Spinel tried to reassure him, but she also attempted to keep the mood going by saying what she said at the end of her statement with a bit of a purr. Steven hated how much blood rushed from his brain towards other parts as it had done during this evening with her, but his nervousness spiked up even higher than it did before. Spinel's eyes widened when she realized what she said had the opposite effect on Steven, "I-I'm sorry! W-Was that to much?...." she asked with concern as her pale hand gently cupped his face. Steven smiled softly as he nuzzled into her hand, "I-I'll be honest....yeah it was, i-i wanna take this slow and......f-figure it out with your help.....I want to make you feel good in every single way tonight.....i-if you'd let me?...." he asked in a sweet whisper as his left hand traveled down her body and rubbed at her scarred right thigh. Spinel shivered from how gentle he was being towards her, and she was cherishing how respectful he was being towards her body. "D-Damn Steven do I have to do a PowerPoint? I want you to FUCK me!~" Spinel bluntly stated, she couldn't take it anymore, her impatience getting to her as she basically just wanted Steven to rip her shorts off and take her right there, but she knew that Steven didn't want to rush his first time with her. 

Steven gulped hard when he heard her demand, "o-ok....I-I'm just glad you undid my jeans earlier...." he mumbled out of embarrassment. Spinel cocked her head, curious on what he meant exactly before her eyes decided to take on a mind of its own and travel downwards, and she soon found that she couldn't rip her gaze away from the noticable tent protruding from his boxers on the opening of his jeans. "U-uh S-Steven....H-How big are you?...." She asked before biting her lip, she could feel her face becoming heated, and she could also feel heat shoot straight down to her core as she continued to stare. "I-I don't really know..... I-I don't measure myself...." Steven stuttered as he gripped the soft fabric of her sheets, his brown eyes avoiding her pink colored ones. Insecurity started to cloud Steven's mind once again, well, that was until Spinel pulled him in for another reassuring and loving kiss when she sat up slightly, and propped onto her elbows so she could kiss him better. Steven was quick to melt into the kiss, his left hand wrapping around her waist and his fingers gently travelling under her crop top from behind, his right fingers coursing through her long hair and becoming entangled within her fuschia colored locks in order to make the kiss more passionate. "Steven.....please stop worrying.....just.......j-j-just show me what you learned ok?" Spinel whispered in his left ear after breaking the kiss and leaning forward slightly, and she finished her reassuring statement by nibbling on his earlobe once again. Steven shuddered and groaned from the nibbling, one more thing they have in common, and that thing is that they like it a bit rough. His hand that was pressed against her back was now traveling to the front of her slender form, his fingertips grazing the hem of her crop top, and gently pressing on the design of her tattoo. "Take it off~" Spinel begged, she desperately wanted to feel his lips elsewhere, and possibly on every other part of her body. Steven brown eyes darted directly down to her lap, but then his gaze began to trek its way up her flat stomach, taking in the slight definition of her abs before stopping directly on at the spot where the thorny vine of her tattoo met the hem of her crop top. His fingers gripped the end of her clothing, and he began to pull the top up her torso which revealed more of the tattoo that is imprinted on her skin. Soon Steven saw what looked like a droplet of blood, he knew it was fake but for a split second he thought she was injured since it looked so real, a dark crimson colored that drop, and the more Steven lifted her top up, the more of the tattoo was revealed. This time a second similar droplet was revealed to him, although it appeared to look more like a rose petal this time, a dark crimson just like the first one, but now he could see exactly where that petal had fallen from. An almost blackened rose that had once been a beautiful red, had now wilted, scattering it's petals while it limped forward, it almost appeared to represent a broken heart that was dripping it's insides, well that's what it looked like to him at least. Steven didn't realize how long he had been staring at Spinels tattoo until he felt a familiar hand grab his large arm, "dollface? Y-You're staring...." Spinel mumbled as she was starting to feel even more exposed, her shyness catching up to her even though she wasn't as undressed as he is. Steven's darkened brown eyes darted to look directly into Spinel pink colored eyes, his eyes darkened with lust and desire, "s-sorry just....just give me a minute please?..." he asked before closing his eyes. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that it was becoming hard for him to concentrate, closing his eyes and breathing slowly had started to help ease the pounding in his body, and he figured that it was easier to take the piece of clothing off of her this way since he was still feeling shy about the whole thing. So Steven did exactly that, with his eyes closed he swiftly pulled the crop top off of her, and he heard her yelp from the unexpected removal of her clothing. However, he continued to have his eyes stay shut tight, even when he laid Spinel down on the bed once again, "damn myself....c'mon just....o-open your eyes Steven! You've dreamed about this and...she's right here....under you...." he mentally told himself, psyching himself up for what he will eventually see, and eventually he did pry his eyes open.

After Steven had removed her crop top, he couldn't help but feel his face heat up once again at the bewitching sight beneath him. Spinel's hair no longer in two ponytails as it now hung past her shoulders and appeared messy among her bedsheets. Her pink colored eyes avoiding his brown eyes since she was forcing herself to look away, her face a completely new shade of pink since she knew exactly where he was looking, but she wasn't expecting him to shift above her a bit. Spinel's breathing hitched, and she bit her lip when she felt Steven kiss her bare collarbone. Steven's kisses start to trail lower towards her chest, loving little kisses that just seemed addicting to Spinel, and this is a type of drug she'd love to get hooked on. His lips kissing the tattoo on her chest, as if to show that she is in safe arms, and to show how much love Steven is willing to give her. Spinel suddenly gasped hard, her fingers becoming entangled within his brown curly hair as soon as she felt his mouth envelope her left nipple. Steven's tongue twirled around her bud, and he grunted slightly when he felt her grip his curly locks tightly. "Hmmmmf~ S-Steven~ Sh-Shit it's h-hard to believe you've ahhhh~ never done this before~" Spinel moaned breathlessly as her back arched slightly, "considering how skilled your m-mouth is~" she chuckled before moaning softly. Steven only hummed in response, the small vibration sent little electricity currents up, and down her body as he busied himself with her small mounds, his left hand slowly rubbing her stomach before his fingers trailed up the front of her body, and he somehow found his way to roll her right nipple in between his index and middle finger. Spinel bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her moans, but when Steven started to pleasure both of her buds at the same time, she couldn't hide her moans anymore no matter how hard she tried. She began to squirm from how much attention she was receiving, and her left thigh brushed against something thick and hard. Steven couldn't help but moan from when she wiggled, which made him gently bite down on her nipple, and her moans grew louder when he did that. "S-Spinel don't wiggle~" Steven explained as he looked back up at Spinel, he then watched her smirk before feeling her thigh rub against his erection again, which made his whole body shudder, and he moaned once again. "But it makes you feel good doesn't it? To rub your body against mine? Please Steven....." Spinel began to speak before she reached her hand down to grab at his bulge, and she began to gently stroke the outline of his cock from outside his boxers, "....I really want you~" she finished. "Fuck Spinel, d-damn it baby~" Steven moaned out lowly as he started to rut against Spinel's hand, his hands gripping her sides before they traveled down to grip at her hips, and then at her covered waist. He wanted more than just her hand, he wanted more than just her thigh, he wanted to feel the tight warmth around his cock as he fucks her hard, fast, and rough. Spinel loved how she was driving him crazy, taking charge by teasing his length through his boxers, but it seems as if Steven had a similar idea since she felt him dipping his right hand down the front of her shorts and rubbing through her underwear where he presumed her entrance would be at. "Oh Steven~" Spinel moaned out loud when she felt him tease her entrance with his fingers, to her she felt like she was over sensitive in that area despite the many times she's had to TAKE CARE of herself. However, it wasn't enough, she wanted more than just his subtle touches through her clothing, she yearned for his fingers to pump in and out of her, or that long tongue of his licking her until she released all of her frustration all over his face. Her hands clumsily grabbed at his undone jeans in an attempt to pull them down, Steven had taken notice of this and decided to help Spinel out by pulling away from her almost completely, and he then gripped his own jeans before removing them completely. Steven was blushing madly at this point, he had never felt this exposed with anyone before, but here he is now, only in his boxers in front of the girl he loves while she is topless. There was no turning back now, he didn't want to shy away anymore, he was done being submissive, it was time for him to take complete control. Steven went to grab for the band on Spinels shorts when he noticed something peculiar, the pads of his right fingers were slightly moistened with an almost clear liquid, and he figured it was from when he teased her mere seconds ago. Spinel watched with curiosity when she saw Steven staring at his fingers, those same fingers that she desperately wanted to touch her skin again, but she bit her lip when she watched Steven slowly brought his fingers to his his mouth and licked them with the tip of his tongue. After Steven was done with his fingers, he stared at them with stars in his eyes, "bitter....yet with a sweet tang.....just like you~" he pointed out before grabbing at her shorts. Spinel's breathing hitched once again as she watched Steven slowly pull her shorts down her legs and off of her completely before tossing them to the side of the room. Spinel knew that her underwear was more than likely wet due to how much Steven had been teasing and touching her during their time together, she saw that hungry glint in his starry brown eyes, but she looked away when Steven started to hook his fingers into the band of her underwear. 

"C-Can.....can I? Please?" Steven asked softly as he tugged at her panties, which prompted Spinel to glance her pink colored orbs back at his gentle, yet strong face. "W-Why stop now? P-Please Steven.....J-Just do what you want to do to me~" Spinel begged as she suddenly felt so submissive, she liked, no, she loved this dominant side of Steven, and she didn't want him to stop. Steven stared at her scarred thighs for a few seconds, eyeing the scar that had once been the wound he helped stitch up that one night. He remembered how close his face was to her entrance that night, now his focus was entirely on helping Spinel out with her injuries, but the perverted thought of leaning forward and eating her out did flash in his mind for a split second. Now he was going to act that thought out once and for all, he started to tug at her underwear to pull it off, but found it to be a bit difficult when Spinel had squeezed her thighs out of shyness. "Why am I acting so shy?....d-damn it I tell him to just take me almost every time he's pinned me....." Spinel thought before she felt Steven's fingers gently pressing onto both of her inner thighs, and pushing them apart to spread her legs. Thanks to Spinel being clean shaven, Steven could see how aroused she is, so wet, so fuckable, so delectable, and that made Steven lick his lips like a starving man before leaning down and dragging his tongue flatly at her dripping entrance to have a taste. Spinel wasn't expecting Steven to lean down so fast, she wasn't expecting him to lick at her entrance like that, and that made her arch her back from the immense pleasure while biting her lip. Steven took that as a sign that he had done something good since he proceeded to lap at her entrance in the exact way he did a mere moment ago. The next couple minutes were only filled with the sound of Steven licking at her entrance, Spinels soft moans and whimpers filled the air as she grabbed at the pillow that was supporting her head, and the occasional sound of the thunderstorm was heard but neither one of them cared in the slightest since they were only focused on each other. "HNG! S-SteVEN! R-Right there!" Spinel moaned out loudly as the tip of Stevens tongue grazed her clit accidentally. Steven took notice on where his tongue was at since he was still close to her dripping pussy, and he realized he had discovered where her clit is at before leaning in and sucking on her little love button. Spinel gasped before moaning his name loudly, "mmmph~ S-STEVEN! DON'T STOP!~" she begged loudly, feeling the familiar tension building below her stomach, she had only felt this buildup when she had to pleasure herself, but it was approaching faster than what she was used to. Her left hand that was gripping the pillow was now grabbing at her sheets tightly, and her right hand covering her mouth to muffle her ever growing moans. "S-Steven....n-not so f-fast~" Spinel begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as he sucked even harder on her clit, and the fingers on his right hand trailed up her left inner thigh before he slowly inserted his index finger into her dripping core. He then began to lick at her clit rapidly as he leisurely pumped his finger in and out of her pussy. "S-Slow down! I-I'M GONNA-" Spinel began to shout before shrieking out her orgasm suddenly, splaying her juices all over the lower half of Stevens face, and all over his right hand. In that split second, the question that she had been asking herself for the past few months had been answered finally. Why did Spinel want to continue that game of hers? The one where she wanted to make Steven submit to her no matter how long it took, or how she would do it? Well she didn't realize it at first, but she wanted Steven to come out on top every single time. Ever since Spinel had been pinned by Steven the very first time they fought, her subconscious continued to manifest that desire of being pinned again, and again and again in hopes that in the end he'd go even further. To strip her down, fuck her silly, and make her scream like the bitch she is. She couldn't have predicted how hard she'd fall for Steven during that time, and she couldn't be happier than to lose herself to him and him only.

Once Spinel came down from her high, she laid back down on her bed, her back flat against her soft sheets as her chest heaved, her face a completely different shade of pink, and she couldn't help but glance down to see what exactly Steven was doing at the moment. "You. Are. So. Beautiful. Spinel~" Steven spoke so softly and sweetly as he paused in between words to lick up the mess from her thighs. Once he was done he sat up a bit and what he saw made his dick twitch in his boxers, and what he saw was Spinel spread out and on display for him to take. "I-I'll give you a second to regain yourself i-if you'd like?" Steven suggested when he noticed Spinel wasn't looking at him. "Steven....i-i submit....y-you win~" Spinel whimpered softly as she continued to look away from him. Steven was a bit taken aback from what Spinel had said, "Spinel? Wh-What did you say?" he asked to confirm exactly what he had heard. "You w-win ok? I submit to you, you won, and to the winner go the spoils. S-So take your prize right here, right now....p-please Steven I can't wait any longer~" Spinel begged as she continued to lay on the bed as she looked directly at him, letting Steven have complete and utter control on her, and what he would love to do to her. Steven gulped before grabbing the waistband of his boxers with his left hand, his shyness slapping him in the face once again, which made him release his hold on his piece of clothing, and Spinel quickly took notice of that as she sat up. "S-Steven it's ok just....t-take your time ok? Th-There's no need to rush~" she reassured him while wrapping her arms around his neck, and she then brought him in for a kiss once again. Steven was quick to return the kiss, his lips moving against hers, and that helped make his worries melt away for now. He didn't care about anything else, his problems, his insecurities, all seem like they're in a galaxy far far away, and right now, all he cares about is Spinel and how much he wants to feel her. "Mmm you're right dollface, I do have a bitterly sweet taste~" Spinel giggled lowly as she pulled her lips away from his, licking her lips to indicate that she had tasted exactly what Steven was so eager to indulge in earlier, and her hands slowly rubbed at his sides before traveling down further to rest on his thighs. "Spinel can you....h-help me? I-I mean with....y-you know...." Steven stammered, his brown eyes darting down to his lap, and landing on his boxers before glancing away completely. Spinel's gaze slowly moved from his face, down his bare torso, and stopped directly at his erection that bulged from his boxers. "U-Uh y-yeah...." Spinel gulped as her hands slowly rubbed his thighs, and then her hands travelled up his thighs slowly before resting on the waistband of his boxers. Steven continued to look away from Spinel completely, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel every movement that she made. He could feel her grab the hem of his boxers, he could feel her pull them down, and he could feel himself being exposed even further when the head of his cock poked out through the top of his boxers. Spinel bit her lip as she watched what she was doing, her excitement increasing the more she saw his cock, now even though she didn't know his exact length, she had to guess he felt like he was close to about eight inches, and at least two and a half inches wide. Out of instinct, her right hand began to wrap around his cock, it felt so hard, so large, and so hot at the same time. Spinel's hand felt cold against his heated cock, and he began to moan softly when he felt that same hand start to pump his length ever so slowly. Spinel watched as Stevens foreskin was pulled back when her hand inched closer to the base, revealing the sensitive head of his cock to her, and she couldn't help but rub her thumb over the tip of his erection. Spinel was loving this, she loved hearing his cute noises, watching the lewd faces he'd make, but she squeaked in surprise when she felt Steven grab her wrist suddenly. "Spinel...." Steven spoke lowly before pushing Spinel back onto the bed once again, "....enough teasing~" he growled, his eyes darkened with lust once again as he started to remove his boxers all the way. Spinel gulped in anticipation once Steven was hovering over her body again, she then watched him slowly lower his body more onto her slender form, his face a few centimeters from hers as his cock laid flat against her stomach. "How badly do you want me?~" he asked in a deep voice before grinding down to her entrance, his hard on nestled in between the folds of her pussy. Spinel whimpered, she knew exactly what Steven was doing, he was trying to tease her and her body, and she was enjoying every second of this. She enjoyed being in control, making someone quiver from either arousal or fear, but she quickly found out that she loved giving up that control. To have someone dominate her body, to tease her just as much as she does, only to have her pinned down and squirming in the end, and to be fucked hard and fast. "Mmmph, S-Steven please, I can't wait any longer~" Spinel begged as she started to grind back against him, her juices covering his shaft, which felt incredible to Steven as he started to grind back harder. 

Steven couldn't wait any longer, he pulled back from Spinel after giving her a quick kiss on the lips since he had to look at where he was aiming. Steven bit his lip when he finally saw what he was about to do, his cock in his hand as the head poked at Spinels entrance, and the heat radiating from her pussy and onto his erection almost made him drool. Steven hesitated since he didn't want to hurt Spinel by indulging himself when she wasn't ready yet, he didn't want her first time to be painful for the whole time, he wanted this to be memorable for him, but most importantly for her. Spinel noticed that he was unsure on how he should go forward with this, so she gently cupped his face with both of her hands, which prompted Steven to look at her as he felt her grab his head a bit more to drag his face closer to hers, "Steven please it's ok....I know what you're thinking right now, but trust me when I say that I trust you. I know it's gonna hurt me for a moment, but only for a moment. Just....go slow ok?" she whispered reassuringly. Steven leaned down and gently kissed her nose, making Spinel scrunch up her nose, "Just.... Just promise me that you'll tell me if it hurts and I'll stop moving ok?" he asked softly. Spinel giggled a little bit before bringing his lips onto her own, "I promise Steven~" She answered after breaking the gentle kiss. Steven blushed and then smiled as he leaned down to kiss her yet again, deeply, passionately, sweetly, and lovingly once again. Spinel welcomed the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Steven's neck, tilting her head so that he could kiss her deeper, her hands gliding down his back, well, that was until she grabbed at his back suddenly when she felt Steven shift his waist enough to where the head of his cock started to pushing her into her. Steven pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, gritting his teeth as he pushed more into Spinel, and he could feel more and more of her hotness enveloping his length. Spinel was grateful that Steven would stop every few seconds to let her adjust, whimpering every time he moved, and she only yelped when she felt a sudden sharp pain happen when she felt him move in deeper, which also caused her to latch onto him closer and claw his back slightly. Steven hissed when he felt Spinel's nails dig into his skin, which made him groan softly as the slight pain, and the pleasure mixed in perfectly with him. He could feel her arousal and what he also assumed was her blood mixed in, trickle out of her pussy, and onto his cock. Once Steven heard her yelp, he immediately stopped any movement whatsoever, even though centuries of sexual instinct imbedded in his human DNA were mentally screaming at him to move, but he fought against it and stayed as perfectly still as he could. Spinel was nuzzling Stevens neck in order to help ease the pain, and she could feel him rub her thighs before rubbing up to her sides to help comfort her. The gentle touches, the reassuring kisses that Steven was giving on Spinels left cheek, was helping the pain fade away, and all Spinel could feel was just Steven. "S-Steven....b-baby, i-i think you can fit more....i-if you can....." Spinel whimpered in his ear, and to show she actually meant it she moved her hips slightly against his and found that a great deal of that pain had subsided. Steven couldn't help but moan in her ear when she moved her hips against him, she felt so tight, so hot, and so damn amazing around his cock that he couldn't help but insert even more of himself into Spinel until he felt her pussy reach his base. Spinel felt so stretched out, so full, but in the best way possible since it was Steven making her feel this way. "S-Spinel sweetie.... I-I'm s-sorry but I c-can't wait any l-longer....." Steven apologized in a hushed whisper, he then pulled his hips back, which made his cock slide out about three quarters, and then he slowly thrusted back into her core. Spinel squeaked loudly when Steven thrusted for the first time, slowly and steadily, and she continued to squeak and whimper when he thrusted a couple more times. The pain was then replaced with pleasure very quickly, her whimpers turned into soft moans, "F-Fuck Steven p-please go f-faster b-baby~" she moaned out loud right before Steven stopped thrusting. Steven only responded by moving his body to where he was propped up by her body and his forearms before he started to thrust once again, a bit faster, and a bit harder as well. "Fuck~" Steven grunted in her right ear as he continued his pace, finally finding the right tempo as he continued to fuck her, and the only thing filling his ears were Spinel's lewd noises. The couple were only focused on each other, not the thunderstorm raging outside, not the random music playing on her stereo, only each other, their bodies, their love, and the sounds they created. Spinel is loving every second of this, having Steven on the verge of pounding into her, but still considerate of making sure she was feeling amazing while feeling good on his own accord. Spinel's moans increased in volume when she felt Steven start to thrust even deeper, almost moaning in time with his grunts and moans, and she was loving the fact that she was causing him to make those moans. "FUCK!~" Spinel screamed out loud when she felt him hit her just right, the fingernails on her left hand clawing into his right shoulder as the fingernails on her right hand clawed at the left of his backside. Steven slightly hissed in response from the clawing, but the pleasure was clouding his mind so much that the pain quickly faded away. Yet, he remembered how hard Spinel moaned from how he thrusted in a certain way, and after a few more tries he was able to make her scream in pleasure once again. Only this time, Spinel bit down slightly on Steven's left shoulder, and wrapping her legs around his waist to muffle more of her screams. "Hannngh~ S-Spinel y-you're squeezing me so tight~" Steven moaned out lowly when he felt Spinel's walls clench around his cock. "N-Not, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, my fault that y-you keep f-fucking me s-so roughly~" Spinel responded playfully, but only barely between the gasps and moans she produced. "Mph~" Steven responded after he had hidden his face in the crook of her neck, but instead of biting his lip to stifle his loud moan, he bit down hard on the base of her neck. Spinel yelped extremely loudly from the bite, but it only increased the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing. "Ah, ah, ahhh S-Steven, d-do that again, do that again, b-bite me hard!~ " she pleaded, wanting that intensity again. Now Steven didn't slow his pace, however, he did hesitate for a few seconds before biting down hard on a different part of her neck, and his ears were filled with the sound of her extremely loud moan once again. He didn't want to admit that he was approaching his end, but he couldn't stop the huffs that occured between his moans. Spinel growled in between her moans and squeaks, the tension below her stomach was swiftly building once again, and could snap at any second. She grabbed at his his left arm with her right hand, and her left fingers immediately running through the back of Steven's head, specifically through his curly brown locks. "Steven, fuck, d-don't stop, I-I'm so close~" Spinel gasped out loudly, it was only then that she felt Steven twitch inside of her, and she oh so desperately wanted his release to fill her up and spill out of her. "Mm, mmph, S-Spinel~" Steven moaned as he thrusted even faster, moving his face from her neck to rest his forehead against hers, and his hands moving from under her arms to grab at her shoulders from behind while looking into her eyes deeply with half lidded eyes. "STEVEN!~" Spinel screamed out loud with everything happening all at once, Spinel clawing at his arm, tugging at his brown curly locks as she finally released all over his waist. The squeezing of her walls around his cock, and the way that Spinel had screamed his name in such a way that it had finally done him in. "Spineeeeeel!~" he moaned through gritted teeth as he finally emptied into her hot, wet core. Spinel gasped as she clung to Steven tighter, feeling his hot, thick cum spilling into her womb, and she could feel every shuddering movement Steven made as he released into her hot wet pussy. Once Steven was done, his grip on Spinels shoulders slacken as he fell to the side, his cock sliding out of Spinel as he rested on his left side next to her, "god damn....A-Are you ok?" he asked, panting slightly as he cupped the left side of her face with his right hand. Spinel looked deeply into Stevens brown eyes, even after fucking her so hard, he was still affectionate towards her, and was even making sure she had enjoyed herself. She scooted even closer to to Steven until she was able to wrap her arms around his torso, and lean her forehead against his bare chest. "I.....feel wonderful.....it was amazing.....just like how you're amazing Steven~" Spinel mumbled that last part, hoping that by burying her blushing face into his chest would help muffle the last part of her answer, but she heard Steven chuckle and that made her blush even more since she knew he had heard her. Steven wrapped his right arm around her naked torso, and had his left arm move under her head so his forearm acted as a sort of pillow so his fingers could run through her fuschia colored hair. Spinel sighed in content from having his fingers gently massaging her scalp. "You're just as amazing Spinel...... I-I......I love you....so much~" Steven whispered so softly, so sweetly, so lovingly as he kissed the top of her head. Spinel squeaked when she heard his words, and she hugged Steven even tighter after angling her head up to look at him, "I-I still can't wrap my head around "why" you love me.....but I definitely know I love you to Steven Universe~" she answered before kissing his chin. Steven blushed even harder from the small, sign of affection Spinel gave him, "maybe in the morning I'll list every little thing I love about you?~" he suggested. Spinel giggled and punched his chest playfully, "you're such a sap, but then again that's another thing I love about you~" she smiled before nuzzling into his neck, feeling safe and content with just being in his arms. Steven couldn't help but smile more as he reached for the comforter with his right hand and pulled it over the both of them, "goodnight Spinel~" he whispered softly after kissing her forehead. "Mmm, goodnight Steven~" Spinel yawned before gradually falling asleep in his arms, and for once she felt at peace with herself. Steven had also fell asleep quickly with a smile on his face, happy to finally have Spinel in his arms once again, happy to see her smile, and to finally be in her life as more than friends


End file.
